My Love Story
by Sachika Arikazuto
Summary: Disarankan untuk yang mudah merasa bosan agar membacanya dari chapter 8 saja. Perlahan jauh, dan tiba-tiba saja kau mengucapkan selamat tinggal! Atau sampai jumpa! Tch, seenaknya saja kau datang dan pergi. Kau pikir ini tempat umum!
1. Chapter 1

Ini adalah fict yang sudah dipublish ulang. Karena sebelumnya salah dokumen, bertabur typo dan ceritanya yang tak sesuai urutan kejadian sebenarnya. N pada akhirnya, review pertamaku hilang sudah. Untuk Rhein98-san, makasih banyak untuk reviewnya.

My Love Story

Sachika Arikazuto

ini kisah cinta yang dimulai dari sekolah dasar. Fict pertama buatan author baru.

Warning: super duper OOC(Sasuke), typo(maybe), AU, so many OC(tuntutan cerita), and many more.

And this is it.

,

,

,

 _Kisahku bermula ketika aku duduk dibangku sekolah dasar kelas 4._ _Pada_ _hari itu kau dan aku pertama kalinya memasuki kelas 4._ _Saat_ _dimana aku tak tahu apa arti dari berdetaknya jantungku dengan cepat,_ _mata_ _yang selalu ingin menatapmu,_ _pikiranku yang selalu dipenuhi olehmu,_ _rasa ingin tahu akan dirimu,_ _dadaku yang terasa sesak saat mendengar bahwa kau menyukai orang lain,_ _semua itu begitu membingungkan karena saat itu kita masih berumur 10 tahun dan belum mengerti apapun tentang cinta._

 _Inilah kisah cintaku dimasa lalu yang terasa membahagiakan dan menyakitkan._

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **11**_ _ **july 20**_ _ **1x**_

Saat itu aku baru saja masuk kelas dan akan mencari tempat duduk, kudengar dengan cukup jelas percakapan anak-anak perempuan yang membicarakan 1 nama. Hanya 1 nama, Sasuke. Ada yang membicarakannya sambil sesekali melirik anak lelaki berambut raven dengan bentuk mencuat kebelakang yang sedang mengobrol ringan dengan anak lain yang berambut kuning jabrik seperti durian yang selalu tertawa berisik. Kupikir wajah anak yang kurasa bernama Sasuke ini tak perlu kuingat karena sepertinya ia tak penting. Hampir semua murid dikelas ini tak kukenal karena kelas ini berisi murid kelas A dan B yang digabung karena terlalu banyak muridnya. Sekolah kami bukan sekolah yang terbaik, tetapi sekolah kami adalah sekolah umum paling dekat dengan perumahan penduduk. Sehingga jumlah setiap kelas ada 3 kelas, yaitu kelas A, B, dan C. Dan setiap kelas berisikan lebih dari 50 siswa. Bisa kalian bayangkan seberapa repotnya guru-guru kami?! Aku masuk kelas C yang disebut sebagai kelas terbodoh dari kelas-kelas lainnya.

Saat aku sedang celingukan mencari tempat duduk yang masih kosong, kulihat ada seorang ibu yang menjaga tempat duduk disamping anaknya memanggilku.

"Cari tempat duduk kan? Ayumi duduk sendirian, jadi bisa temani dia duduk disini?" tawar ibu tadi.

" _ **Hai,**_ __ _ **arigatou gazaimasu baa-san**_ " ucapku senang seraya membungkuk berterimakasih.

"Ayumi- _ **chan,**_ __ _ **kaa-san**_ pergi dulu ya?Ayumi yang akrab dengan teman-teman baru"

Menyenangkan sekali kalau punya ibu seperti ini. Datang pagi-pagi hanya untuk menjaga tempat duduk terdepan untuk anaknya. Murid lain juga kebanyakan begitu. Tetapi kedua anak lelaki yang kulihat tadi dan anak-anak perempuan yang bergosip tak datang bersama ibu mereka. Sepertinya mereka sama denganku, datang sendiri dan mencari tempat duduk sendiri.

"Aku Ayumi Arisugawa. Dari kelas 3A. _ **Yoroshiku**_ _ **ne**_ " kata anak perempuan yang duduk disebelahku memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Sakura Haruno, dari kelas 3B. _ **Yoroshiku**_ _ **mo**_ " balasku.

"Kau sudah lihat kalau si charming sekelas dengan kita?" tanya ayumi membuka pembicaraan.

"Si charming? Siapa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ya ampun, dia kan sangat terkenal. Bahkan sekolah sebelah dan kelas musuh juga mengenalnya. Kau yang dari sekolah dan kelas yang sama saja tak mengenalnya? yang kumaksud ini Sasuke"

"Aku tak mengenalnya. Aku hanya mengetahui namanya" ucapku jujur. Aku memang tak tahu yang mana Sasuke. Mendengar namanya? tentu saja sering.

"Ya Ampun, betapa kudetnya kau. Coba kau berdiri, putar tubuhmu kearah kanan, hitung 3 murid dimulai dariku, kau akan melihat Sasuke. Ayo coba" perintahnya.

Kulakukan apa yang dikatakannya. 1, 2, 3. Aku tak bisa melihatnya karena tubuhnya terhalang tubuh seorang ibu yang membelakangi Sasuke.

"Terhalang _**baa-san**_ itu" tunjukku pada bibi yang menghalangi pandanganku.

"Sudahlah, masih ada besok. Jadi lebih baik kita bicara tentang dia"

"Katanya Sasuke menyukai Hana, anak kelas B. Hana itu cantik, kaya raya, dan cukup pandai dikelas. Jadi mereka berdua sederajat. Dulu aku teman sebangku Hana dikelas 3A. Katanya, Hana juga menyukai Sasuke lho. Kalau dilihat, mereka berdua memang cocok" ujar Ayumi berpendapat.

Mengapa dadaku terasa sedikit aneh?rasanya tak nyaman sekali. Seperti saat kelas 2 dimana banyak yang membicarakan kedekatan Sasuke dan Yuri. Perasaan apa ini? Padahal saat itu aku baru beberapa kali mendengar nama Sasuke.

"Yuri itu bukannya sekarang sekelas dengan Hana ya?" tanyaku.

"Benar. Oh ya, Sasuke itu orang yang dingin dari dulu lho. Tak banyak berekspresi dan tak banyak bicara. Jadi jangan pernah tanyakan hal yang tak penting padanya. Aku saja pernah dianggap patung saat menanyakan alamat rumahnya. Ugh mengesalkan sekali"

Dia tak banyak bicara dan tak banyak berekspresi? Jadi yang tadi kulihat saat pertama masuk kelas itu bukan Sasuke?

'

'

 _ **14**_ _ **july 20**_ _ **1x**_

Hari ini tak terjadi apapun yang berarti. Jadi, lebih baik kalau ceritaku di lewatkan langsung ke waktu pulang sekolah.

,

,

"Hei, ada gosip baru tentang si Uchiha. Katanya ia tembus belakang ruang guru" ucap seseorang yang sepertinya bernama Ringo Ameyuri pada Ayumi.

Gosip aneh itu terus terdengar sejak aku keluar kelas.

"Azuka, kau lihat Shimaru?"

Azuka adalah teman sekelas Shimaru. Shimaru itu saudara jauhku yang sekaligus bertetangga 2 blok dari rumahku. Jadi, kami terbiasa pulang bersama sejak kelas satu SD.

Hei, sejak tadi aku bertanya. Dan sejak tadi kau tak menjawab. Ah ya, ia sedang mengobrol dengan beberapa orang gadis yang kurasa teman sekelasnya.

"Hei Azuka, aku bertanya padamu sejak tadi. Jawablah kalau ada yang bertanya"

"Kau sudah dengar kalau ketua kelas kalian tembus dinding?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, malah bertanya lagi.

"Sudah sedikit. Memangnya bagaimana ceritanya?"

"Katanya, saat sedang bermain dibelakang ruang guru ia hampir terpeleset. Lalu saat hendak mundur, kepalanya malah masuk kedalam ruang guru"

"Mungkin kepalanya masuk lewat jendela" jawab temannya.

"Tidak mungkin. Kalau kepalanya masuk lewat jendela, pasti karena terbentur kaca. Lalu kepalanya masuk ke bagian jendela yang kacanya sudah pecah" balas azuka

"Hei, jangan bicara begitu. Kalau sampai kepalanya berdarah, aku dengan senang hati akan menyembuhkannya"

Itulah percakapan tak penting dari ketiga gadis didepanku.

Jadi, rumor itu benar? Haha. Kurasa kalau benar ia tembus dinding, pasti kepala ayamnya yang masuk duluan.

"Tapi, aku takut juga lho. Karena katanya sekolah kita ini dulu adalah rumah sakit. Tapi tak ada satupun siswa yang tahu dimana bekas kamar mayatnya. Hiy, kalau itu benar berarti Uchiha-san ditarik oleh hantu atau arwah disini. Hiy, lebih baik aku pulang saja sekarang" Azuka berlari meninggalkan aku dan kedua temannya.

Perempatan siku-siku muncul dijidatku.

"LALU BAGAIMANA DENGAN PERTANYAANKU SEJAK TADI? AZUKAAAA"

Dia sudah jauh. Kurasa aku harus mencari Shimaru sendirian.

,

,

,

,

 _ **15 july 201x**_

Hari ini aku kesekolah dengan melewati jalan yang biasanya digunakan para guru dan murid.

Apa yang aneh? Yang aneh adalah aku melewati jalan yang tak biasanya kulewati saat pergi atau pulang sekolah. Alasannya? Karena apa yang dibicarakan kemarin. Aku agak takut pada hal-hal yang berbau mistis.

Sesampainya dikelas 4B, Aku sempat melihat Ayumi sedang mengobrol dengan Hana, Yuri, dan beberapa siswi lainnya yang sudah pasti berasal dari kelas 3A.

Aku tak mau memperdulikannya. Aku hanya ingin duduk dikelas, dan beristirahat.

,

,

,

Teng Teng Teng

"SEMUANYA KELUAR KELAS. CEPAT" teriak si ketua kelas.

Aku sangat benci berbaris sebelum masuk kelas. Keluar kelas hanya untuk melakukan hal tak penting.

,

,

,

Karena guru Bahasa Inggris yang tidak datang, membuat kelas menjadi sangat berisik.

"Sakura, ayu kita mengobrol" mengobrol kok pake basa-basi. Langsung ke inti dong.

"Tadi aku ke kelas sebelah, katanya Ibunya Sasuke itu dari dulu cukup dekat dengan Ibunya Hana. Sejak kelas dua, Ibunya Sasuke sering mengobrol dengan Ibunya Hana setiap kali mereka sedang menunggu anak masing-masing pulang. Kurasa calon besan sudah mulai akrab. Haaah andai aku yang jadi Hana, pasti sangat menyenangkan" apasih maksudnya? Kalimatnya begitu bertele-tele. Bilang saja Ibu Sasuke dan Hana itu dekat sejak mereka kelas dua.

Em. Kok aku merasa sedikit tidak suka yah dengan apa yang kudengar tadi?

"Lalu tujuanmu mengatakan itu padaku apa?" aku sedikit meninggikan nada bicaraku.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu gosip terbaru" kurasa ia tak sadar dengan nada bicaraku tadi.

,

,

,

,

Skip waktu. Kalian akan sering mendapatkan ini. Jadi mohon bersabar dengan ceritaku yang alurnya dipercepat. Sekarang kita ke empat hari setelah hari ini.

 _ **,**_

 _ **,**_

 _ **,**_

 _ **,**_

 _ **19 july 201x**_

Setelah beberapa hari duduk dikelas 4, aku tak lagi memperdulikan rasa keingintahuanku pada Sasuke. Ayumi juga tak pernah menceritakan apapun padaku. Obrolanku dengan Ayumi hanya seputar diri masing-masing. Aku tak pernah berniat mencari teman baru seperti Ayumi dan hanya membiarkan waktu yang membantuku mengetahui semua nama teman-teman sekelasku. Bahkan aku tak pernah berniat untuk berbalik kebelakang dan menyapa orang yang duduk dibelakangku. Sasuke kuanggap seperti orang yang hanya numpang lewat dipikiranku.

Hingga suatu hari saat aku dalam perjalanan menuju rumahku, ada 2 orang anak laki-laki yang mencegatku. Aku kenal mereka berdua, mereka murid kelas B sekaligus anak yang tinggal 3 blok dariku.

Jirobo dan Kidoumaru adalah orang(mahkluk) yang mencegatku. Awalnya mereka menghina mataku tanpa alasan. Dengan usiaku yang seperti itu tentu saja aku membalas. Aku menyebut Jirobo dengan sebutan gendut ingusan karena hidung Jirobo tak pernah kering meskipun ia tak sakit apapun, seperti Boo di film sinchan. Aku tahu bahwa kemarahanku sedang dipancing saat ini. Jadi aku mencoba untuk tak memperdulikan ejekan yang keluar dari mulut Jirobo. Ya, Kidoumaru memang tak mengejekku karena ibunya adalah PRT dirumahku. Jadi, satu kalimat ejekan saja keluar dari mulutnya, _**say goodbye**_ untuk uang jajan.

Saat aku mencoba berjalan meninggalkan mereka…

BHUAGH

"Kubantu mengecilkan mata besarmu. Eh, salah sasaran ya?"ucapnya mengejek.

Dengan kurang ajarnya Jirobo meninju mata kiriku. Aku yang saat itu tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan hanya bisa menangis. Menangis dijalan yang berjarak cukup jauh dari rumahku. Sementara Jirobo dan Kidoumaru pergi tanpa kata maaf. Mataku terasa nyut-nyutan, benar benar sakit. Kepalaku pusing, rasanya ingin pingsan, mataku terasa kabur. Aku hanya bisa duduk dijalan sambil terus mencoba menghentikan tangisanku. Jika kalian berpikir bahwa Sasuke akan membopongku pulang, bukan Sasuke yang mengantarku pulang. Tepatnya tak ada yang mau. Bahkan orang-orang dewasa yang melihat kejadian tadi hanya melihatku menangis tanpa melakukan apapun. Yang bisa kulakukan saat ini hanya mencoba berdiri dan melanjutkan perjalananku. Mataku masih perih? tentu saja. Ini sangat sakit untuk seusiaku. Bayangkan saja, anak laki-laki dengan berat badan sekitar 40kg memukul gadis kecil? apakah itu adil?

Meskipun sulit, aku mencoba untuk berdiri dan berjalan pulang. Ibuku pasti sangat khawatir karena saat ini sudah lewat dua jam dari bel pulang sekolah.

'

'

'

Sesampainya dirumah tak ada ibuku. Kurasa ia sedang berbelanja. Yang ada dirumah hanya ketiga kakakku. Kankurou, Tayuya, dan kembarannya Karui.

Aku berdiri didepan kaca rias ibuku sambil terus menatap mataku. Hoooh... Sangat menyedihkan memiliki mata seperti ini. Sudah besar, bengkak, biru pula. 3B sekaligus.

Pantas saja mataku dibilang Gora*.

Karena kurasa terlalu lama didepan cermin bisa membuat mataku semakin jelek, aku keluar dari kamar ibuku yang berdekatan dengan ruang tengah dimana ketiga kakakku sedang duduk menonton tv tanpa memperdulikan adik bungsunya yang sedang sekarat? Tidak juga.

Yaaah... Asal kalian tau saja. Aku ini seperti adik yang tak dianggap disini. Mereka selalu mengurusi urusan mereka sendiri. Mengobrol bertiga tanpa memperdulikan adik bungsu yang hanya duduk sendirian menatap mereka tertawa, bergidik, dan kaget. Setiap hari ulang tahunku, mereka tak pernah sekalipun mengucapkan kata 'selamat ulang tahun ya Saki' atau sebagainya. Jangankan secara langsung, lewat sms saja mereka malas. Karena mereka berpikir hari ulang tahunku itu bukan hal yang istimewa, hanya seperti hari kemarin, dan dua hari yang lalu.

Haaah... Maaf yah malah curhat. Tapi itu tak salah kan? Aku hanya bicara dalam hati pada diriku sendiri.

Saat sore tiba, ibuku pulang dengan yah, banyak belanjaan.

Aku membantu ibuku membereskan semuanya dengan satu tangan. Yah, mata kiriku masih kututup. Dan kurasa ibuku tidak menyadarinya.

Setelah ibuku selesai makan siang dan sedang duduk dikamar, aku masuk masih dengan mata yang tertutup tangan kiriku.

" _ **Kaa-san**_ , mataku perih. Obatnya apa ya?"

Aku tak ingin ibuku melihatnya, jadi aku berinisiatif mengobatinya sendiri.

"Mata kirimu kenapa Saku?mata kananmu juga. kau habis dipukuli oleh siapa? Jirobo?"

Ibuku tahu bahwa sejak kelas 1, aku selalu dipukul oleh Jirobo. Maklumlah anak polisi. Tetapi Sasuke yang bahkan anak dari kepala polisi saja tak seperti itu. Darimana aku tahu? Ayolah, aku tak sekudet itu.

"Jawab _**Kaa-san**_ , Saku. Mata kirimu kenapa?"tanya ibuku mulai tak sabaran. Jika pertanyaan kedua tak terjawab juga, maka ibuku akan mencari jawabannya sendiri. Jadi, mari lihat responnya. Yak, tangan kiriku dilepas dan

Jeng Jeng

"Astaga. _**Kami-sama**_ , apa salah anakku?"kaget ibuku.

"Tak usah kaget begitu, _**kaa-san**_. Ini tak sakit. Benar-benar tak sakit"

Aku tak bohong, ini tak sesakit yang ibuku bayangkan. Setidaknya aku masih bisa menahan erangan keluar dari mulutku.

"Tak usah kaget katamu? Ini tak usah kaget? Cepat ganti pakaianmu. Kita kerumah Jirobo." jangan marah padaku dong.

Sudah kuduga

"Aku malu _**kaa-san**_. Masa' aku keluar dengan mata biru?"

"Gunakan saja kacamata hitam milik ayah" ucap ibuku tanpa sadar.

"Tidak mau, nanti aku bisa dikira keluarga Aburame yang hilang. Hiy" ucapku bergidik ngeri.

Bukankah kita sedang membicarakan pergi kerumah seorang anggota polisi? Aku tak ingin dikira anggota keluarga pecinta serangga yang hilang dan ibuku sebagai orang yang akan melaporkan bahwa ibuku menemukanku. Hiy hiy dan hiy.

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu _**kaa-san**_ saja yang pergi" ujar ibuku pada akhirnya.

Sepeninggal ibu, aku duduk didepan meja rias ibuku. Tak lama kemudian…

CKLEK

Ayahku pulang. Dan pada akhirnya hal yang tak dinginkan akan terjadi tak lama lagi.

"Sakura, mana _**kaa-**_ _ **san**_ mu?" tanya _**tou**_ - _ **san**_ ku.

"Kerumah Jirobo. Baru saja" ucapku singkat padat jelas.

"Begitu ya? Omong-omong Sakura, _**tou-san**_ ingatkan. Kau ini masih 10 tahun. Jangan gunakan peralatan _**make up**_ ibumu saat ia sedang pergi. Lihat matamu itu, sembarangan pakai _**eye shadow**_ membuat matamu terlihat seperti habis ditonjok seseorang" ucap ayahku sambil menunjuk mata kiriku.

Syukurlah ayahku tak tahu bahwa apa yang ia katakan adalah kenyataan. Kalau tidak, aku pasti sudah jadi bahan ejekan sepulang kerja baginya.

"Iya _**tou-san**_. Aku mengerti" iya sajalah, daripada malu?

,

,

,

,

Saat ibuku pulang, aku segera dipanggil.

"Besok kau kesekolah saja. Kalau matamu sakit, minta izin pada _**Sensei**_ dan pulanglah. Kalau kau pulang cepat, kita akan ke dokter. Ayah Jirobo berjanji akan mengantarmu periksa mata. Ia juga akan membayarnya"

Syukurlah sudah bisa memeriksakan ke dokter.

,

,

,

,

,

 _ **20 july 201x**_

Saat ini aku sedang berada di sekolah. Beberapa langkah lagi sampai didepan kelas. Dan untuk kalian ketahui, aku tak memakai kacamata, menutup mata dengan tangan kiri, atau dengan sapu tangan. Padahal sapu tangan itu ada ditanganku. Aku hanya berjalan sambil sesekali menutup mataku. Yah, aku berjalan sambil sedikit menunduk. Aku bosan disepanjang jalan selalu ditatap orang dengan wajah kasihan, iba, dan bertanya-tanya. Hey, aku tak sekasihan itu.

TAP TAP TAP

"Hey kenapa matamu? Ada yang salah?"

Diam dan tak menjawab.

"Jawab aku. Kau itu bukan seperti aku yang ketua kelas"

Terpaksa aku mengangkat wajahku.

"Hey Naruto, lihat. Matanya biru. "

"Ah iya. Aaaa mata biru" ejek Naruto.

"Maata biruuu. Maaata biruuuu hahahaha"

Kurang ajar. Mau kupukul, tapi aku tak sehebat itu untuk melawan ketua kelas.

Ya sudah, biarkan saja.

"Maaata biruuuu. Maaaataaa biruuuu"

Dig dug dig dug

Apa ini? Jantungku kok berdetak dengan tak normal? Serangan jantung? Tidak. Aku tak menderita sakit jantung. Lalu apa?

Kurasa aku kelelahan karena tadi berlari dan mendengar ejekan ketua kelas dan wakilnya yang gila.

Akhirnya aku berjalan meningalkan kedua orang bodoh yang masih mengejekku. Anehnya, setiap aku mendengar suara Sasuke, jantungku menjadi tak normal lagi. Kupikir itu karena teriakannya yang paling besar.

Huuuft...

 _ **Mendokusei**_. Datang kesini benar-benar merepotkan.

Suaranya sudah hilang. Kok rasanya aneh ya? Aku merasa begitu ingin tau apa yang ia lakukan sekarang.

Karena mataku terasa baik-baik saja, aku berniat untuk tak izin pulang hari ini. Dan aku merasa selalu ingin melihat wajahnya. Dia, aku tak bisa menggambarkan perasaanku ini. Terlalu abstrak.

,

,

,

,

 _ **21 july 201x**_

Hari ini aku memakai sapu tangan untuk menutupi mataku yang semakin biru.

Akh sakit sekali saat mataku berkedip.

" _ **Daijoubu ka**_?" tanyanya.

 _ **Daijoubu**_ mata sipitmu. Sudah jelas aku kesakitan masih ditanya.

"Hm _**daijoubu**_. Minggir"

Ia memberiku jalan dan menunduk seperti pelayan.

Kau cocok jadi pelayanku.

Baru saja aku duduk ditempatku, Ayumi datang.

"Sakura, ayo cepat. Gabung ke kelas 4A"

Setelah Ayumi pergi, aku berdiri dan bersiap meninggalkan kelas.

"Akh mataku sakit sekali" terasa begitu sakit.

Sedangkan kelas sudah sepi.

Terpaksa aku harus berjalan ke kelas 4A sendirian.

Dan aku sudah memutuskan untuk meminta izin pulang lebih awal.

Sesampainya dikelas 4A, aku sedikit melirik Sasuke yang juga sedang melirikku dimeja depan. Ia berdiri dan sedikit memajukan wajahnya.

"Masih mau bilang _**daijoubu**_?" nada bicaranya  sedikit khawatir.

" _ **Urusai**_ "

Aku berjalan menuju meja guru atau tepatnya walikelasku.

" _ **Sensei**_ , maaf aku minta izin pulang karena mataku sakit"

"Coba _**Sensei**_ lihat"

Mataku dilihat dan

"Astaga. Sampai separah ini? Kau memang harus pulang nak"

Seketika kelas yang tadinya berisik menjadi hening.

"Ehm. Kau memang harus pulang dan beristirahat"

Setelah mendapat izin pulang, aku berjalan sambil menunduk.

"Hati-hati. Semoga cepat sembuh mata biru" ucapnya.

Hey Sasuke, aku ini sakit dan kau masih sempat mengejekku? Dasar.

,

,

,

Saat ini aku sudah berada disekitar kelas 1A & B tepatnya dibelakang kelas 4A. Sedikit kulirik jendela untuk melihatnya. Apa yang ia lakukan sekarang yah?

Setelah puas melihat wajahnya, aku berbalik dan bersiap melanjutkan perjalanan pulangku.

Deg

Ada kepala sekolah didepanku. Dan beliau tepat berdiri dijalan yang akan kulalui. Dan lagi tak ada jalan lain. Gerbang sekolah sudah tutup. Ini satu-satunya jalan.

Sudahlah, jalan saja. Kalau beliau bertanya katakan saja sakit.

TAP TAP TAP

"Eh mau kemana? Ini belum jam pulang sekolah" ucap ibu Kepala sekolah menghentikanku.

"Em aku sakit _**Sensei**_ " aku mengangkat wajahku.

"Tidak demam. Wajahmu juga tidak pucat. Pusing? Flu? Atau sakit perut?" kepala sekolah memeriksaku sebentar.

"Sakit mata _**Sensei**_ "

"Coba Perlihatkan matamu"

1

2

3

"Astaga. Sebiru ini? Apa yang terjadi"

Yah kepala sekolah sekaget walikelasku tadi. Bedanya tak ada momen hening, Tak ada yang menatap kami, dan tak ada deheman.

"Ayo cepat ikut _**Sensei**_ ke kantor"

Haah... Ini akan sangat berkepanjangan dan lama.

,

,

,

,

 _Ngomong session:_

Gora = bahasa tradisional untuk menggambarkan bahwa mata seseorang sangat besar.

Hai minna-san. Sya author baru. Bisa dipanggil aish atau shine. Nah, ini kisah shine sendiri loh#bangga*dikasih jempol terbalik. Maaf se biggest-biggestnya(?) karena fict ini baru d publish 2 minggu lebih setelah shine jadi author. Soalnya banyak tugas n guru yang ngasih killer semua. Jadi maaf yah. Bagi yang suka ceritanya, diikuti ya. Keren kok. Dan tak seperti summarynya yang bilang kalau ini bertepuk sebelah tangan, kurasa fict ini tak berakhir seperti itu. Karena dalam fict ini terkandung(?) harapan akan kisah cinta shine. Yang bosan membacanya, mohon jangan diberi flame. Yang mau kasih flame, shine sarankan lebih baik tinggalkan fict ini daripada buang-buang waktu minna-san. Disini ceritanya mata Sasuke itu sipit, sedangkan mata Sakura itu Besar. Yah, sesuai mata orang aslinya. Kebalikan? Gak koq. Mata Saku kan besar juga di anime dan manga. Ada yang nanya nama lengkap asli dari tokoh-tokoh ini? Boleh, tapi cuman inisial ya. N

Huruf terakhir

Arigatou n review please

Review minna-san sangat berpengaruh pada kelanjutan fict ini.

Tambahan: setelah ini akan ada fict baru yang berinisial E. E.


	2. Chapter 2 when i always look at you

Buat yg follow n favourite, makasih. Tapi, kasih review dong. Supaya shine tahu, siapa sih orang" bijak yg follow n favourite ni fict. Fict ni akan diupdate lagi secepatnya jumat depan. Jadi ditunggu ya.

My Love Story

Sachika Arikazuto

No copas. Cause i made this with my own brain

Warning: super OOC(Sasuke), typo(maybe), AU, OC(tuntutan cerita), and so many more.

And this is it

,

,

,

Sesampainya diruangan kepala sekolah, walikelasku segera dipanggil untuk menanyakan tanggung jawabnya.

Setelah banyak hal yang diperdebatkan kepala sekolah, wakilnya, walikelasku dan seorang guru IPA yang mengenal kakakku, yang berakhir dengan aku yang diberi waktu cuti selama seminggu penuh.

Hah? Ini tak separah yang kalian pikirkan para _sensei sama_ _ **.**_

Dan apa itu? Seminggu? Kalian pikir apa yang akan kulakukan dirumah selama seminggu? Aku akan sangat merindukan seseorang yang telah membuatku merasakan perasaan aneh yang membingungkan ini. Ini hanya masalah kekerasan pada anak sepuluh tahun dan mata yang biru. Tak usah melebih-lebihkan.

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

Mengapa alurnya dipercepat? Karena setelah itu tak ada kejadian yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke tentunya.

 _ **26 july 20xx**_

Hari ini aku sudah diperbolehkan sekolah. Yah, setelah mengalami hari-hari _mendokusei_ dimana mataku diperiksakan ke 3 orang dokter yang berbeda dalam waktu sehari, dipakaikan daun-daunan yang dipercaya bisa menyembuhkan mataku, disuruh meminum rempah-rempah aneh yang tak enak sama sekali, dilarang makan sembarangan, dilarang baca buku dan nonton tv, dipaksa tidur jam delapan malam, dan banyak lagi.

Saat ini aku sedang berdiri disamping kiri kelasku.

Aku ingin melihatmu lagi, Sasuke. Aku ingin ditatap dengan wajah khawatir seperti saat itu.

"Oh, kau sudah bisa sekolah?" memang menurutmu apa tujuanku kesini hah?

"Seperti yang kau lihat"

Haah ia tak ada. Sepertinya sedang bermain diatas atau sedang kekantin.

Maksudku atas bukan berarti lantai atas, tetapi di tanah atas. Sekolah kami bukan tanah yang rata. Anggap saja kelasku ini di dataran rendah dan Lapangan Upacara itu ada di atas bukit yang tak tinggi.

Sekolah kami termasuk sekolah yang unik. Kami bergilir dengan sekolah lain yang sekaligus menjadi musuh kami. Kami bergilir sekolah pagi dan mereka siang. Jadi, bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana Lapangan Upacara kecil kami digunakan untuk Upacara Hari pendidikan atau Hari kemerdekaan. Dengan setiap kelas disekolah kami yang semuanya ada kelas A, B, dan C dan disetiap kelas minimal berjumlah 45 siswa. Sungguh penderitaan yang hegh. Dan lagi, anggap saja sekolahku itu 97ES dan musuh kami 78ES.

nah, sampai disini saja penjelasannya. Kembali ke cerita.

" _Ohayou_ Sasuke" sapa Naruto.

Ah, ia sudah datang. Dan itu saat aku sudah duduk? Mengapa tidak dari tadi sih?

Ia melirikku sebentar yang terlihat seperti tidak sengaja lalu duduk di bangkunya.

Kau tak menghampiriku? Menanyakan kabarku? Rasanya agak nyeri didadaku.

Teng Teng Teng

"SEMUANYA BERBARIS DIDEPAN KELAS. CEPAT" teriaknya.

Dengan langkah gontai, aku melangkah keluar kelas.

Karena terlambat keluar, akhirnya aku berbaris dibagian paling belakang.

Ia mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai ketua kelas yang entah kapan dipilih.

Kau tak memperhatikanku lagi? Apa salahku? Apa kau marah karena aku mengotori absen selama seminggu?

Kalau kau tak memperhatikanku, maka aku yang harus mencari perhatianmu. Aku yakin akan mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan jika aku berusaha.

Sampai kapanpun aku akan mencari perhatianmu. Hingga perasaan aneh yang mengganggu ini hilang.

,

,

Saat beberapa siswi lagi didepanku yang bergiliran masuk, aku sempat melihatmu. Kau sedang bercanda dengan Naruto.

Saat aku lewatpun, kau tak melirikku.

,

,

,

,

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Aku tak ingin keluar kelas saat ini. Ayumi juga tak mengajakku kok.

"Tidak ke kantin?" tanyanya.

"Malas" (tak ada uang) tambahku dalam hati.

"Ada apa?"

"Tak ada" (Kau menjauhiku) tambahku lagi dalam hati.

"Hei, mana Ayumi?" tanya seorang anak perempuan yang masuk ke kelas kami.

Kurasa ia anak kelas sebelah.

Ah, Hana. Dan disini ada Sasuke.

"Entahlah" teriakku pada Hana.

Ia meninggalkan kelas kami.

"Kau mengenalnya juga?" tanyanya lagi.

"Apakah kau menyukai Hana, Sasuke?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Jawab saja"

Teng Teng Teng

"Aku ke ruang guru dulu ya?"

Kurasa kau memang menyukainya. Bahkan kau menghindariku. Kau tahu? Ini begitu menyakitkan.

,

,

,

,

 _ **27 july 201x**_

Hari ini aku benar-benar malas ke sekolah. Bahkan aku tak memeperdulikan kalau aku sudah hampir terlambat .

Ah, ya. _My God_. Aku lupa. Hari ini pelajaran Tsukiko _sensei_ pertama. Guru terkiller yang kukenal disini sampai sekarang. Beliau mengajarkan pelajaran PAI dan aku belum menyelesaikan tugas menulis 3 surah dengan bahasa UEA beserta arti yang panjangnya super wah.

Dengan cepat aku berlari menuju kesekolah yang kurasa hanya tinggal 23m menuju kelasku.

Tunggu, aku bahkan belum menghafal semua arti dari tugasku.

Hei, mengapa aku malah berhenti? Lari lagi sana.

Sesampainya dikelas, tiba-tiba kelas menjadi hening. Kurasa mereka mengira bahwa aku adalah Tsukiko _sensei_.

"Hump..." aku berusaha menahan tawaku yang hampir meledak melihat wajah-wajah mereka yang terlihat agak ketakutan dan kaget. Itu sangat lucu. Bahkan si ketua kelas juga berwajah kaget.

Dengan santai aku berjalan menuju tempat dudukku yang berada diujung kiri paling sudut bagian paling depan.

Terdengar banyak helaan nafas lega dari mulut banyak siswa.

"Tsukiko _sensei_ datang" teriak seorang laki-laki bersuara aneh sambil menunjuk keluar kelas.

Ah, masih jauh saja sudah panik. Dasar penakut.

Kelas kami berada dibagian paling ujung kiri dari kelas bawah. Dan didepan pintu kelas ada pagar yang memisahkan antara area sekolah dan perumahan penduduk. Nah, dari situlah mereka bisa melihat kedatangan Tsukiko _sensei_. Beliau tidak melewati jalan depan, tetapi jalan yang selalu kulalui. Makanya sensei akan cukup lama karena jalannya berputar-putar.

Nah, kurasa cukup disini penjelasannya.

"Ayumi, Tugasmu sudah kau kerjakan?"

"Belum, aku tidak masuk minggu lalu. Jadi kalau dihukum, tinggal kukatakan saja aku tak tahu" ucapnya enteng.

Hm, alasan yang bagus. Bagaimana kalau aku juga beralasan yang sama? Jangan. Itu sama saja berbohong. Ini kan pelajaran suci. Katakan saja aku sudah menghafal tetapi tidak sempat menulisnya. Aku memang menghafal sedikit artinya.

Tap Sreet Tap Sreet

Itu langkah kaki Tsukiko _sensei_. Kaku kiri beliau pincang yang membuat beliau menyeret kakinya.

Daaan kayu yang pertama kali terlihat. Semakin terlihat bentuknya yang panjang dan ceper.

Tunggu dulu. Kayu? Mati aku. Itu untuk memukul kami. O ow.

Glek

Terdengar suara menelan ludah dari samping kanan dan belakangku.

Tap Sreet Tap Sreet

"Hm... Bagus. Pertahankan keheningan ini sampai kelasku selesai"

Kreek

Yah, duduk. Dan selanjutnya apa?

"Dari sana. Cepat kemari dan bawa tugasmu sekaligus" tunjuknya pada-

ku.

 _My God_. Bisa hentikan waktu sebentar? Aku ingin pindah tempat duduk kebelakang.

Huufft

S I A L

Sesampainya disamping Tsukiko-sensei, aku sedikit menarik napas.

" _Sumimasen_ , _sensei_. Aku belum membuat tugas yang anda berikan"

PLAK

PLAK

PLAK

Aw. Yang terakhir itu benar-benar sangat-sangat sakit SBPI.

"Kau pikir ini sekolah nenek moyangmu hah?"

"Tapi aku sudah menghafal semua surah beserta arti dari yang anda suruh hafalkan"

Yaaah lebih baik katakan saja begitu. Daripada kena pukul lagi? Tanganku masih merah dan masih sangat sakit. Jangan membuat tanganku patah atau kau kulaporkan pada KPA.

"Hafalkan sekarang"

Yaah, aku masih belum menghafal semuanya. Tsukiko _sensei_ masih menambahkan jika aku terdiam untuk mengingat.

Yang penting aku sudah selesai.

Aku kembali dengan rasa lega. Eh, sedikit kulirik Sasuke. Ia sedang melihat kearah lain. Tampaknya ia sedang menghafal dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Tanpa bisa kutahan, aku tersenyum tipis.

,

,

,

,

Ah, ya. Aku tak sempat melihatnya tadi. Karena saat ia sedang menghafal didepan, aku sedang tiduran. Dan berakhir dengan aku hanya sempat melihatnya berjalan kembali ketempatnya.

,

,

,

,

,

,

 _ **4 augustus 201x**_

Hari ini aku sedikit memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Sasuke. Yah, pura-pura lewat dan berbicara dengannya sebentar mungkin cukup.

Tap Tap Tap

"Miko, Naruto, Sasuke, Yamada, Mokume, Sakura, Fuma, dan Ami. Cepat ikut sensei ke lapangan" teriak guru Olahraga yang sekaligus suami dari walikelas kami.

Ah, ya. Mengapa hanya empat orang yang dipanggil nama kecilnya? Sasuke, karena dia ketua kelas. Naruto, karena dia wakilnya yang tak pernah dipilih secara resmi. Aku, karena aku tetangga satu blok dengan beliau dan istrinya. Ami, karena mereka berasal dari daerah yang berdekatan.

Karena gagal mendekati Sasuke, akhirnya aku ikut ke lapangan tanpa tahu apa yang akan dilakukan.

Aku berusaha mencapai Sasuke yang berada didepanku.

Haaah. Tak berhasil.

"Waraji _sensei_ akan menyuruh kita apa ya?" Tanya Shion.

"A. Em... Entahlah" ucapku agak kikuk.

Aku belum mengenal Shion, Sasame, atau Ami secara dekat. Jadi, kalau diajak bicara seperti ini rasanya agak sungkan.

Sesampainya di lapangan, aku melihat ada Yuri dan Hana disana. Dan mereka terlihat sedang latihan baris-berbaris.

"Baris disini. Cepatlah"

Setelah itu, kami dilatih paskibra oleh Waraji _sensei_. Ia cukup cepat belajar. Sedangkan aku, seharusnya maju dengan kaki kiri dan tangan kanan, malah jalan kaki kiri tangan kiri. Dan yah... Akhirnya aku tak berhasil masuk regu paskibra. Dan ia masuk.

Yah, antara senang dan sedih sih. Senang karena ia berhasil, dan sedih karena aku tak bisa. Dan lagi, ada Yuri yang diatur disamping Sasuke dan Hana yang dibelakangnya. Hufft... Shit.

,

,

,

Sejak hari itu, Sasuke jadi jarang ada saat jam kosong atau istirahat. Karena ia selalu berlatih. Yah, karena kurang dari dua minggu lagi adalah hari kemerdekaan.

,

,

,

 _ **13 augustus 201x**_

Hari ini akan ada latihan bagi regu paduan suara. Aku memutuskan untuk ikut agar bisa melihatnya dari depan.

,

,

,

 _ **17 augustus 201x**_

Tibalah hari dimana aku bisa melihatmu membawa bendera. Kau terlihat keren dengan pakaian rapi itu.

Sayangnya, aku datang terlambat. Dan itu berakibat pada aku yang tak bisa melihatmu dari depan.

Tapi, tunggu. Aku mendapat tempat dibagian keenam dan dua dari kanan yang membuatku bisa melihatmu dari samping.

Tapi sayangnya lagi, tepat diantara kita, ada Ringo Ameyuri yang mengobrol denganmu. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecut melihatmu tersenyum dengannya.

Tuhan. Bisa hentikan waktu sebentar? Aku ingin lari dari sini sebelum dadaku semakin sakit.

,

,

,

 _ **22 augustus 201x**_

Sejakhari itu, kalian semakin dekat. Dan aku? Tentu saja tak ada celah untuk mendekatimu.

"Sakura, katanya ibu Sasuke dan Ringo dekat lho" kata Ayumi.

Haah. Setelah ini ibu siapa lagi yang digosipkan dekat dengan Ibunya Sasuke? Ami? Ayumi? Shion? Sasame? Sakura? Oh, oke. Aku sudah kelewatan sekarang. Memikirkannya saja _impossible_. Apalagi kalau jadi kenyataan?

Oh, ya. Aku belum mengatakan kalau ini adalah musim _boy_ dan _girlband_. Dan sekolah kami tak mau kalah. Setiap ada jam kosong atau istirahat, salah satu dari kami akan memutar lagu salah satu _boy_ atau _girlband_ yang sedang populer. Lalu sekitar tujuh anak gadis akan maju kedepan dan melakukan _dance_ aneh mengikuti irama dan sedikit koreografi dari lagu yang dimainkan.

Bukan. Bukan untuk mengikuti lomba atau apa. Itu dilakukan hanya untuk _battle_ dengan kelas sebelah atau adik kelas.

Yaaaah. Aku juga sering ikut. Tapi, hanya ikut latihan saja. Kalau sudah battle, aku tak ikut. Memalukan soalnya.

 _ **24 augustus 201x**_

Ini hari rabu dan kalian pasti tahu jam apa sekarang. Yak, PAI. Tsukiko _sensei_ masih belum datang karena bel masuk baru saja berbunyi sekitar dua menit yang lalu.

 _"I miss you, i love you, i heart you baby baby"_ teriak anak laki-laki bersuara aneh yang sekitar sebulan lalu mengumumkan kalau Tsukiko sensei sudah datang. Ya, yang itu. Namanya? Kurasa, kalian tak perlu tahu namanya. Ia tak penting dalam ceritaku. Dan kalian akan semakin bingung dengan banyaknya nama orang yang kusebutkan.

"I miss you, i love you, i heart you baby baby"

ZIIIING

 _"I miss you, i love you, i heart you baby baby"_ ia bernyanyi lagi. Kali ini sambil berseluncur menuju meja Ringo.

Laki-laki tadi terus bernyanyi sampai

"TSUKIKO SENSEI DATANG" teriak anak lain. Itu Gato Yamada, yang sebangku dengan laki-laki yang berseluncur tadi.

Seketika kelas menjadi hening. Huh dasar penakut kalian.

,

,

,

Teng Teng Teng

Jam istirahat pertama berbunyi.

Tentang pelajaran tadi? Haha, aku dipukul lagi. Aku sudah kebal.

 _"I miss you, i love you, i heart you baby baby"_

Apasih anak itu? Bernyanyi terus. Suara bagus saja, hoeeek. Dan sekarang suaranya semakin keras.

Bisa berikan aku penutup telinga paling mutakhir sekarang, siapa saja?

ZIIIIING

 _"I miss you, i love you, i heart you beibe, beiybeee"_

Apa lagi sekarang?

Deg

Sasuke

Humph... Suaramu, nada bicaramu lucu sekali.

Tangan kirimu memegang dadamu, dan tangan kananmu terlihat seperti ingin mengambil sesuatu didepanmu.

Yang ada didepanmu hanya aku yang jantungnya berdegup cepat.

Wajahmu terlihat sangat menghayati penggalan lagu itu.

Apa maksudmu dengan melakukan ini? Kau akan membuatku mengharapkan sesuatu darimu. Kumohon, hentikan.

"A-Apa yang-"

Teng Teng

,

,

Caramu menyanyikan lagu itu, terlihat seperti kau sedang menyatakan cinta padaku.

Apa maksudmu, Sasuke? Aku tak paham.

 _,_

 _,_

 _,_

,

,

,

 _ **30 augustus 201x**_

Hari ini kau datang kesekolah dengan memakai jaket merah. Dan apa itu? Apa aku tak salah dengar?

"Hei, kau sudah lihat wajah Uchiha kun hari ini? Dipipinya ada luka lho. Iiih... Jelek sekali kelihatannya. Aku jadi tak menyukainya lagi" ucap Ami pada Ringo dan Shion.

Luka? Diwajahnya? Aa, aku baru melihatnya. Tuhan, bisa dekatkan dia padaku sekarang? Aku tak peduli berasal dari mana luka itu. Tapi, aku ingin menyembuhkannya. Dengan cara apapun.

Dadaku terasa sakit saat mendengar mereka menghinamu. Rasanya ingin sekali menampar mulut-mulut penghina itu.

,

,

,

,

,

Ngomong session:

This is chap itu bulat readers *disentilnojutsu.Lupakanyang ,sekarang pembahasan ada banyak OC yang hanya numpang akan berusaha mengurangi jumlah OC dengan menggabung dua orang atau lebih menjadi satu orang begitu,ceritanya akan sedikit menyimpang dari kejadian ...Sebenarnya tak semua nama asing disini itu OC,banyak juga yang sebenarnya ada dianime naruto,tapi hanya muncul saat naruto misi saat kecil sasame fuma,ia ada di episode dimana orochimaru mengubah kakak sepupu sasame,yaitu arashi menjadi dijadikan tumbal(kalau tidak salah) oleh penduduk desa dimana mereka tenzou/yamato kaichou yang dijadikan tumbal untuk percobaan orochimaru jahat yah?tapi,syukur gak jahat teman kelas Sakura hanya 7 dichap selanjutnya baru adegan pas Sakura liat Sasuke senyum sama Ringo itu,shine nangis lho pas ngetiknya*curhatmodeon.

Lagu yang dimainkan itu kalau boyband i heart ngetiknya,shine ketawa ketiwi gak berenti ,untuk shine ini adalah kisah nyata dibagian saja,ada beberapa adegan yang shine ditambahkurangkan(?).Em,untuk ngomong session yang dichap sebelumnya,lupakan saja kata" tak sesuai factanya itu. Mungkin fict ini akan diupdate setiap hari jumat atau dua minggu sekali dihari minggu atau jumat juga sedang mencari informasi tentang kenangan klas 4C yang mungkin masih diingat teman" ,mohon dimengerti yah kesibukan(?) yg sebentar'' habis itu akan sangat berguna nanti. Itu akan menjadi alasanmereka berdua bisa akrab. N

Huruf terakhir

Arigatou n review please

Balas singkat:

Rhein98:meskipun fict yg direview Rhein san adalah fict yg salah,tpi shine gugup lho pas loading mw baca reviewnya.N pas shine liat,senyum shine mengembang bagaikan shine gak prnah senyum selebar itu yah,kak Rhein(boleh manggil gitu?).Tentu sj shine akan klw ada kata2 yg kurang dimengerti.

Zeesuke Hikaru:nyahaha... Shine Cuman ikut cara author lain ada lho yg pake ktiga bentuk ,shine pikir,terlalu berlebihan.N yah,saran Zeesuke san boleh ,shine udah ganti cara gak?Yah,OCnya emang buanyak aja susah nyari tokoh yang yah kalau Zeesuke san atw readers lain agak ,chap duanya udah ada.

Sabel:maaf yah,klau emang gaya nulis penting sable san ngeri. Maaf yaa*nundukdalam

Poetihananatsira:maafkalo namanya salah ketik. Makasih, ikutin terus yaaa


	3. Chapter 3

Buat yg follow n fav, makasih. Tapi, kasih review dong. Supaya shine tahu, siapa sih orang" bijak yg follow n favourite ni fict. Fict ni akan diupdate lagi secepatnya jumat depan. Jadi ditunggu ya.

Dan kalo shine gak update lebih dari seminggu, tolong ingetin lewat PM atw fb. Karna shine sering lupa dan taunya udah update padahal belum.

My Love Story

Sachika Arikazuto

No Copas. Cause i made this with my own brain

Warning: super duper OOC(Sasuke), typo(maybe), AU, OC(tuntutan cerita), and many more.

And this is it

,

,

,

 _ **10 october 201x**_

Kau semakin didekati oleh para gadis disini. Andai kau tahu seberapa inginnya aku mengusir mereka yang mencari perhatianmu. Mereka terlihat seperti jalang yang merayu pria ditempat ramai. Menjijikkan.

"Kiba, kau sudah mengerjakan pe er matematika?"

"Sudah. Memangnya kau belum?"

Ya. Tepat sasaran, Kiba.

"He" aku hanya bisa nyengir

"Hati-hati. Yang mengajar itu lbiki _sensei_ loh. Kau bisa dihukum berat"

Semoga saja beliau tidak masuk atau pe ernya tidak diperiksa

,

,

Saat ini adalah saat hening dimana Ibiki _sensei_ sedang menunggu kami menyelesaikan latihan.

Karena mungkin berpikir kami terlalu berisik, beliau menyuruh kami melipat tangan dengan gaya berbeda dari saat kami kelas satu dan dua.

"1"

Tangan kami direntangkan keatas

"2"

Lalu direntangkan kedepan

"3"

Dilipat diudara

"4"

Tangan yang sudah dilipat dijatuhkan keatas meja. Tentunya dengan pelan.

"1"

Yah dan diulang kembali

"2"

"3"

"4"

Diulang lagi

"1"

"2"

"Kiba, mana _correctionpen_ ku?"

"Kiba" ia hanya menatapku

"Kiba, kembalikan _correctionpen_ ku" nada bicaraku menjadi lebih tinggi

"EHM. HARUNO, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

" _Correctionpen_ ku dipinjam Kiba, _sensei_ " keringat dingin turun dipelipisku dan sepertinya punggungku juga

"CEPAT MAJU KEDEPAN"

"Kau sih"

"CEPAT"

Ck "Kau sih"

Aku terus menyalahkan Kiba atas aku yang dipanggil kedepan sampai aku keluar dari meja.

Maksudku adalah keluar dari keluar dari meja adalah meja yang dibagian Ayumi. Meja kami panjang bersambung dan aku duduk disudut. Jadi aku harus melewati Ayumi baru bisa keluar masuk.

Sesampainya didepan Ibiki sensei

"Cepat kerjakan soal-soal ini"

Glek

Oh, bahkan aku belum mengerti sepenuhnya atas apa yang kau terangkan tadi _sensei_. Jadi, bagaimana bisa aku menjawabnya.

Aku hanya memegang spidol dan menghadap papan tulis yang berjarak sekitar lima senti didepanku

Diam dan hanya menatap empat angka secara bergantian tanpa melihat angka disampingnya lagi. Tanganku yang memegang spidol hanya bergerak seolah menulis diatas udara didepan papan tulis tanpa ada satupun tinta yang menyentuhnya.

"CEPAT JAWAB" tak usah berteriak juga, _sensei_.

"E-em. Tidak bisa _sensei_ " ujarku lirih namun pasti bisa didengar dengan jelas oleh beliau

"Lalu sedari tadi apa yang kau lakukan saat aku mengajar hah?" ia mendorong kepalaku lalu mendorongku hingga aku hampir oleng jika saja aku tak ingat bahwa seluruh pasang mata disini tertuju padaku. Seperti slogan _Miss_ Indonesia. Semua mata tertuju padamu. Haha, aku adalah _miss_ Indonesia buangan. Bahkan aku bisa melihat dari ekor mataku kalau Sasuke juga sedang melihatku entah dengan mimik apa?!

Cepat berdiri didepan sana.

Dengan perlahan aku berjalan kedepan kelas dimana jarak antara bangkuku dan tempatku berdiri sekarang berjarak dua meter atau lebih

"CEPAT" iya, cerewet.

Tap

Aku berhenti dan hanya menatap Ayumi yang juga sedang menatapku

Emmm... Mataku tertuju pada payung biru langit bermotif bunga melatiku yang kuletakkan dibawah laci karena basah. Aku menatap Ayumi sebentar lalu menatap payungku seakan mengatakan 'lihat payungku'

"ANGKAT KAKI KANANMU" hish, banyak maunya.

"Ingat, aku punya mata belakang yang bisa melihatmu jika kau menurunkan kakimu" mata belaaakang konooon

Beliau mengatakan pernah belajar menggunakan mata belakang pada orang hebat. Ini zaman modern, sensei. Mana ada begituan. Jangan membual.

Aku masih terus menatap Ayumi dan mengatakan 'lihat payungku dibawah' tanpa suara tentunya

Ia membuat mimik menolak keinginanku. Aku memaksa lagi. Kali ini mengatakan 'lipat payungku' ia masih menolak. Aku memaksa lagi, kali ini dengan mata yang menajam. Ia menuruti, tapi berhenti karena payungnya basah. Aku memaksa lagi. Yang penting aku harus punya kesibukan seolah aku sedang tidak dihukum. Aku tak pernah melihat atau bahkan melirik ke arah Sasuke. Aku takut jika mata kami akan bersiborok. Kiba saja tidak kutatap.

Awww... Kaki kananku mulai keram. Dengan pelan kuangkat kaki kiriku menggantikan yang kanan. Ow, semakin sakit saja.

Setelah Ayumi melipat payungku dengan tatapan agak jijik, ia duduk tenang seperti tadi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

Teng Teng

Syuuuuukkkuuurrrrr deh

Weeek

Aku menjulurkan lidahku sedikit pada sensei maniak hukuman itu sebentar

Langkahku tertatih-tatih karena hukuman bodoh tadi. Waw, sekarang aku baru merasakan nyamannya bisa duduk.

"Kau nekat sekali bicara pada Ayumi saat ada Ibiki _sensei_ didepan sana yang sedang menghukummu" Kiba menimpali

"Ini salahmu. Dasar _inu_ "

Aku merampas kasar _correctionpen_ ku yang akan digunakan Kiba

Aku tak peduli untuk keluar kelas lagi. Duduk saja sekarang serasa berada dinirwana(bukan surga ya)

,

,

,

,

 _ **18 october 201x**_

Hari ini aku sudah mulai sering bicara padamu, Mencari perhatiannmu, Dan bahkan datang sangat awal meskipun itu bukan gayaku hanya untuk menjaga tempat berbaris terdepan agar bisa melihatmu dari dekat. Aku memang terlihat seperti gadis-gadis yang kukatai jalang itu. Tapi, hey, aku tak mengajaknya bermain seperti yang lain meskipun mereka perempuan dan mengajak laki-laki bermain permainan laki-laki.

Aa, bicara tentang bermain bersama laki-laki, aku ingat tiga hari yang lalu aku melihat Yukata mengajak Sasuke bermain kejar-kejaran dan saat aku ingin ikut, Yukata melarang dengan mengatakan bahwa sudah cukup orang. Cukup katamu? Kau hanya mengajak teman-teman segengmu untuk ikut. Seperti Ami, yang anak mami tapi ikut karena ada Sasuke, Shion yang entah alasannya apa, Ayumi yang beralasan sama dengan Ami, Ringo yang entah alasannya apa juga, dan entah siapa lagi.

Sekarang, aku hanya duduk malas menatap teman-temanku yang sedang berlalu-lalang didepan mataku menunggu giliran menyerahkan tugas untuk diperiksa.

Aku? Malas berjalan. Setelah selesai, aku hanya melihat Sasuke menulis dengan serius yang membuatku tersenyum maklum. Ia tak bodoh atau pandai. Sedangkan aku? Sama. Tapi entah mengapa aku yang pertamakali selesai dan sepertinya tak berniat menyerahkannya. Memangnya apa sulitnya sih? Hanya mengisi huruf yang kosong pada kotak dan kata lengkapnya sudah ada dibawah soal dan dia masih kesulitan? Dasar. Ini bahasa Inggris _Easy Learning_.

Tanpa sengaja aku melihat Ayumi dan Kiba

Aha, aku punya ide untuk ini.

"Cieeeeee Kiba dan Ayumi bertabrakan. Cieeeee..."

"Hanya bertabrakan kok, tidak lebih" Ayumi membela

"Apasih kau Sakura?! Hiks. Kulaporkan pada ibuku, kau" ia berjalan cepat meninggalkan Ayumi yang mematung dan duduk dibangkunya dengan pose menjadikan tangannya yang dilipat sebagai bantalan untuk wajahnya. Jadi terlihat seperti ia sedang menyembunyikan tangisnya.

Huh cowok kok cengeng?!

Aku yakin saat ia mengatakan akan melaporkanku pada ibunya terlihat seperti itu kalimat yang tak sengaja keluar. Dan saat bertanya 'apasih kau Sakura?!' itu terlihat seperti bersungguh-sungguh.

Ayumi kembali duduk dibangkunya disampingku sambil terus menyalahkanku

"Ho ho, Kiba nangis. Tanggung jawab" ia meniru gaya bicara up*i&ip*n

Ia terus mengucapkan kalimat itu tanpa henti. Dan si cengeng juga belum bangun juga.

Emmmm... Aku cemas juga. Kalau benar ia menangis, bisa mati aku.

,

,

,

,

Ia masih belum mengangkat wajahnya sejak dua jam yang lalu. Itu nangis apa ngorok? Lama amat nahannya.

Haaah sayang sekali laki-laki yang pertama kalinya kubuat menangis bukan seseorang yang spesial. Hanya seorang laki-laki cengeng.

 _ **29 october 201x**_

Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu adalah permulaan musim lompat tali. Sebelumnya adalah musim main kulit bia bekas dan bola bekel.

Setelah selesai berolahraga, para kumpulan geng, kita sebut saja begitu mulai berkumpul dan bergantian suit. Aku juga ikut, tapi percayalah bahwa aku tak akan ikut main lewat dari tingkat pinggang. Karena aku sudah memakai rok. Jadi, meski sudah sepanjang apapun celana yang kupakai, kalau sudah ada dalam rok, maka kuanggap sebagai celana didalam. Tak seperti yang lain yang meskipun CDnya sudah terlihat oleh laki-lakipun tak peduli.

Aku bagian terakhir karena kalau suit, aku lemah. Jadi aku disuruh pegang.

,

,

,

Setelah beberapa saat bermain, yang lain sudah sampai ditingkat merdeka dimana tangan mereka diangat keatas. Hiy, aku ngeri membayangkan melompat setinggi itu. Sedangkan yang lain, mereka melompat dengan cara salto atau potong tengah.

Astaga, aku tak bisa membayang juga kalau para laki-lak-

CKLEK

"Kami juga ikut" teriak Naruto

Yang kutakutkan terjadi

"Yaah, suit ulang deh. Yasudah, ayo Sasuke _kun_ " hoekks, _kun_? Telingaku perlu diperiksa. Yukata, kau seperti teman dekatnya saja.

"Untuk yang ini, aku tidak ikut" aku berjalan mundur menuju tempat dudukku

"Ayolah Saku, kau boleh pegang saja. Yang penting ikutlah" Yukata bicara lagi. Hah? Saku? Kurasa kita tak sedekat itu.

"Hm, baiklah"

Aku juga mendapat keuntungan dengan bisa melihat Sasuke dari dekat

,

,

,

Setelah ini giliran Sasuke. Oh, aku tak yakin ia akan melompat dengan baik.

"Aku, kan?" Ami bertanya

Ya iyalah. Kau pikir siapa lagi hah?

"A, aku takut. Aku tak bisa" ia menghadap Sasuke dengan raut sok imut

Hueeeeks... Aku benar-benar jijik dengan kemanjaan kalian.

"Ck maju saja. Tanganku sudah sangat pegal" heh, setahuku tadi kau berhasil lompat ditingkat merdeka. Cari muka.

Ia melompat dengan ragu yang sangat terlihat dibuat-buat.

Nah, ini dia. Ia maju dengan percaya diriii... Daaan

"Ah, aku tak bisa. Ini terlalu tinggi" hish, ia mundur lagi.

"Maju saja Sasuke _kun_. _Ganbatte_ " Yukata, Yukata. Kau ini bukan teman dekat dan berani sekali memanggil kami seperti sudah berteman lima tahun. ckckck

Maju lagi, laluuuu

"Aku tak biiisa. Aku berhenti saja"

'Pengecut' gumamku super pelan

Maju lagi, daaan

"Hish, sudah kubilang tak bisa"

"Ck maju saja. Kau tahu? Tanganku sudah sangat kram gara-gara kau. Aw" hey, yang bagian terakhir itu tak bohong.

"Oh yasudah" semudah itu?

Sekarang dengan ragu ia maju, bersiap, daaan

Tap

Sampai dengan selamat. Dan dengan bodohnya mereka membiarkan kakinya mengenai tali. Uchiha memang hebat. Andai aku seorang Uchiha.

Ia mendarat tepat disampingku, menatapku sebentar dengan senyum tipis seperti berterima kasih, lalu memutuskan untuk keluar dari permainan.

Yah, dan aku juga menyusul. Alasanku ikut sudah tak ada, untuk apa bertahan?

,

,

,

,

 _ **6 december 201x**_

Setelah hari itu, tak ada hal hebat yang terjadi lagi antara kami. Hanya aku yang selalu berusaha berbaris dibagikan terdepan untuk bisa melihatmu dari dekat. Dan kau yang masih tak merasakan kehadiranku.

Tak lama lagi libur tahun baru akan dimulai, dan bukan seperti orang jatuh cinta pada umumnya, aku tak menghabiskan waktu bersamanya

 _ **15 january 201x**_

Mulai hari ini, aku diikutkan kursus disalah satu tempat kursus bahasa Inggris dekat kantor _Tou san_.

Haaah, kuharap kau juga ikut, Sasuke. Agar aku bisa melihatmu ditempat selain sekolah. Dan agar para pembaca cerita ini tak bosan dengan latar yang itu-itu saja.

Sayangnya, harapanku tak bisa jadi kenyataan. Teman-teman lesku tak ada satupun yang sama sekolah denganku. Dan mereka tinggi. Hampir semuanya perempuan. Aku jadi berpikir, sepertinya aku setingkat dengan kakak kelas. Dan mereka semua kaya dan juga pintar. Wow, aku hanya loser disini.

,

,

,

,

 _ **7 march 201x**_

Seminggu ini, akan diadakan UAS. Dan, apakah aku sudah memberi tahu bahwa aku dapat bocoran soal IPA? Mwehehehe, itu benar. Sabtu lalu, Yoshino _sensei_ menitipkan buku catatan besar dan tebal yang entah berjudul apa.

Rasa ingin tahu mempengaruhiku saat berniat mengantarnya kerumah Yoshino _sensei_. Dan jeng jeng, saat membuka dan tak menemukan apapun, aku malah menemukan 50 soal yang mungkin akan dipakai untuk UAS nanti. Maka tanpa basa dan basi, kusalin saja semua soal beserta jawabannya.

Aku berharap kalau soal-soal UAS akan menggunakan banyak soal yang kusalin beberapa hari lalu.

Ada sih, keinginan untuk membagi penemuanku dengan Sasuke, tapi sepertinya kami tak sedekat itu untuk berbagi hal serahasia ini. Jadi, lebih baik jaga rahasia hingga hari tua dan berdoa agar dia juga bisa menjawab dengan baik. Selesai.

Cerita ini tak selesai secepat ini, masih banyak yang belum tertulis disini.

 _ **9 march 201x**_

Nah, _it's show time_. Pertama IPA, dan terakhir Bing.

 _Maybe this is my lucky day_

Ulangan pertama, Tsukiko _sensei_ lah pengawasnya. Huh, tak adakah guru lain? Aku jadi tak bisa berkonsentrasi pada kertasku.

Nomor satu. Waw, ini ada dalam salinanku.

Senyumku mengembang dan tanpa sadar, aku berbalik ke samping kanan dimana Ayumi terlihat kesulitan dengan kertasnya. Aku hanya tersenyum maklum. Lalu disamping kananku lagi, ada Kiba yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Ayumi. Sepertinya aku memimpin saat ini.

"Kau yang disudut, apa yang kau lakukan hah?" dasar pengganggu

"Menjawab soal _sensei_ " masih ditanya lagi

Beliau menuju mejaku

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah?"

"Menjawab soal-soal ini, _sensei_ " aku berusaha sesabar mungkin

"Lalu untuk apa kau menghadap kearah situ hah? Memangnya arah papan tulis disitu hah? Siswa itu seharusnya menghadap kemana hah? Kearah teman sebangkunya? Begitu?"

Oh, _sensei_ senior yang sangat baik, kumohon lihatlah kearah lain. Bahkan ada anak lain yang membelakangi papan tulis untuk membuka bukunya. Jadi, jangan hanya berpusat pada satu titik.

Aku tak peduli meskipun semua pasang mata terus tertuju padaku. Yang penting, menjawab ini sampai habis lalu tidur seperti tak ada yang terjadi.

Aku masih setia menyilang jawaban sambil sesekali melirik _sensei_ yang masih setia menceramahiku.

Oh, aku bosan sekarang. Jadi lebih baik menurut saja.

Aku membalik tubuhku menjadi menghadap papan tulis yang putih kosong kotor dide-

Plak

\- panku. Ckckck, _sensei_ , _sensei_. Aku mengikuti keinginanmu dan kau masih menamparku? Guru macam apa ini?

Aku tak peduli tatapan semua siswa dikelas ini

 _Sensei_ menyebalkan itu kembali ketempatnya

Sedangakan aku? Tak peduli dan masih terus menjawab dengan tenang. Rasa sakit ini tak ada apa-apanya. Bahkan aku tak peduli dengan Sasuke yang menatapku tadi.

,

,

Lets take a breather

,

,

,

Ngomong session:

He* udah buka banyak aib besar loh buat minna doang shine buka sahabat shine aja gak tau(tapi ntar bakal tau).

Disini kiba disebut inu,didunia asli shine manggil yang jadi kiba sebagai rambutnya kebanyakan pake gel rambut,jadi rambutnya kelihatan kayak seurat" gitu,mirip antena.

Sebenarnya shine chap ini sudah selesai dari jumat pagi sebelum shine pergi niatnya sebenarnya mau update tiga fict dihari itu,tapi karena shine gak tahu lombanya jam brapa jadi shine gak bisa publish karna takut didiskualifikasi gara" gak ada lombanya dimall jadi gak ada warnet juga karena keeroran hp shine,maka cicilan terakhir(?)dari fict ini hilang sudah.

Yoshino bukan oc, ia,adalah ibu shine kurang ide,jadi make nama itu dah. N

Huruf terakhir

Arigatou n review please

Balas singkat:

dinda adr: iya,nah dah buanyak dah review ^.^ ditunggu review berikutnya.

Kiki Kim: Areee?hontouni?Kiki san akhirnya gimana?happy or sad?kalau shine...ntar baca sampe abis , tanggungjawab telat tapi lebih lagi ya ^_~

Zeesuke Hikaru: nde,jangan gugup seneng banget pas tahu ada saudara shine yang umurnya ,gini zeesuke chan,gak semua itu oc itu yg oc cuman Ayumi(shine menggunakannya karna nama asli tokohnya adalah ayu),yuri,erika,azuka(nama aslinya azka),shimaru(seharusnya make saara karna nama aslinya sarah)dan semuanya ada difilm hanya muncul sebagai antagonis atau protagonis saat Naruto dkk. Menjalankan adalah tokoh yang mengganggu dalam misi naruto yg diacara pembagian warisan klan Kagetsu?sibungsu dilarang tertawa atau warisan tak ,itu aja malah makin shine melakukannya karena chara" yang dikenal akan muncul pas saku udah gede* cuman jaga" dipake itu ada difilm naruto loh,cuman gak menma(yang berambut pirang panjang).iya,yang cowok gak pake yang tenar" soalnya bakal dimunculin abis flashbacknya nyesel juga gak jadiin walikelas shine n suaminya sebagai Kurenai n , kalo diganti,review" kesayangan shine bakal sedang dilanda dilema.

Sebenarnya reviewmu kurang panjang loh,shine senaaaang banget kalo dapet review panjang.

Iya,makasih banyak. Ntar review barunya ditunggu loh ^▽^


	4. Chapter 4

Buat yg follow n fav, makasih. Tapi, kasih review dong. Supaya shine tahu, siapa sih orang" bijak yg follow n favourite ni fict. Fict ni akan diupdate lagi secepatnya jumat depan. Jadi ditunggu ya.

Dan kalo shine gak update lebih dari seminggu, tolong ingetin lewat PM atw fb. Karna shine sering lupa dan taunya udah update padahal belum.

My Love Story

Sachika Arikazuto

No Copas. Cause i made this with my own brain

Warning: super duper OOC(Sasuke), typo(maybe), AU, OC(tuntutan cerita), and many more.

And this is it

,

,

,

 _ **16 july 201x**_

Tak terasa sekarang aku sudah duduk dikelas lima. Dan, penampilanku juga berbeda.

Sekarang, aku sudah memakai rok panjang dan topi putih khusus sekolah kami(seperti topi sailor). Itu semua kulakukan untuk membatasi gerakku.

Saat kelas 4 dulu saja, hanya satu siswi yang berpenampilan demikian.

Saat ini aku dan Shimaru sedang berdiri depan kelas 5A dimana ia akan belajar selama setahun. Bukan, bukan karena aku pindah kelas. Astaga, jauhkan aku dari kesialan semacam itu. Aku disini hanya untuk menemaninya sampai 87ES pulang dan kami masuk.

Teng Teng

Panjang umur

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, aku berlari menuju samping kelasku. Dan tak memperdulikan kemarahan orang-orang yang kutabrak.

"Wah, kau sudah berubah Haruno" ini siswi yang kukatakan tadi

"Saku, ternyata kau sudah alim. Dunia sudah terbalik" ingat Yukata? yang sering ber SKSD denganku dan si Uchiha.

Bicara tentangnya, sedari tadi aku terus mencarinya dan sampai sekarang belum muncul juga.

,

,

Setelah seluruh siswa 78ES pulang, giliran siswa 5C yang menyerobot masuk. Mencari tempat duduk terdepan atau dekat dengan sahabatnya. Yah, maklumlah anak SD.

Aku berhasil mendapatkan tempat duduk deret ketiga dari pintu yang berada dikanan kelas, bagian kedua dari depan(dikursi kiri). Wahahaha, area strategis untuk menjawab pertanyaan guru.

Sementara dideret kedua dari pintu tepatnya paling depan sedang terjadi kericuhan antara siswa dan siswi(tepatnya Ayumi, Ringo, Yuri, dan Ami) yang memperebutkan tempat duduk dimana para siswi tempati sekarang. Huh dasar, memang tak ada tempat lain apa? Meja didepanku ini misalnya, kosong. Siswa yang tadinya duduk disini malah berebut tempat disampingnya. Huh, dasar bodoh. Memang bedanya apa, disini dan disitu?

Dan saat aku masih menikmati suasana baru disini, Sasuke masuk dengan santai sambil sesekali melirik acara debat tadi. Lalu menuju meja didepanku. Ia tidak menyadariku, tapi aku selalu menatapmu dan akan selalu begitu.

Duduk dan menghadap kebelakang

"Wah kau sudah berbeda sekarang" itu kalimat pertama yang ia katakan dengan nada bicaranya yang unik

"Baru sadar?" aku guguuuup, bahkan kalimatku terdengar marah. Apasih? Seharusnya aku senang.

Berbalik lagi, sekarang aku punya tujuan pandangan. Yaitu kedepan. Benar-benar menyenangkan bisa duduk tepat dibelakangnya.

Eh, tak lama kemudian ia menengok ke kiri lalu pergi setelah mendengar ajakan temannya yang entah siapa namanya. Pindah ke meja lain lain dideret pertama bagian ketiga dari depan dan belakang.

Haaah, kau sudah pergi. Tak tahukah kau kalau aku sangat senang mengetahui kaulah laki-laki pertama yang menyadari perubahanku?! Memang salah duduk disini?!

Kebetulan aku melihat Shion baru saja masuk. Karena beberapa kali kami sering bersama, maka aku berpikir sepertinya lebih baik ia duduk denganku.

,

,

Setelah Shion menjadi teman sebangkuku, bukannya berterimakasih atau mengajakku ngobrol, ia malah mengajak Ringo yang sudah berhasil duduk ditempat yang tadi diperebutkan.

Ada rasa menyesal mengajaknya. Coba kalau yang kuajak Sasuke, hehe aku sudah mulai ngawur sekarang.

,

,

,

Sesudah walikelas baru memperkenalkan diri, tempat duduk pun diubah sedikit. Sasuke dipindahkan ke meja dimana Naruto berada. Tepatnya dideret terakhir dekat jendela bagian terdepan dan terpercaya. Eh, dua kata terakhir itu anggap saja angin lalu. Ia ditempatkan dikursi kanan, yang berarti aku bisa melihatnya lebih dekat. Entah kebetulan atau takdir sehingga NaruSasu selalu bersama.

Aku dan Shion tetap sebangku, hanya ada tambahan seorang lagi yang memisahkan kami. Ia laki-laki, dari tampang dan penampilan terlihat sekali berandal. Oh ya, dialah juga yang tadinya duduk didepanku tapi malah berebut meja Ringo, Ami, Sasame dan Ayumi.

Aku melihat Shion, ia menelan ludahnya sambil menatapku khawatir. Aku juga takut tapi tak sebesarnya.

Semua siswi yang duduk bersama ditambahkan seorang siswa. Begitu pun sebaliknya. Strategi bagus.

Tapi mengapa harus Ayumi yang bersamanya dan Naruto?! Hish sial.

,

,

,

 _ **30 july 201x**_

Kalian sudah tahu aku yang sebenarnya? Aku sangat suka memukul orang. Terutama laki-laki. Dan inilah nasib dari siapapun laki-laki yang duduk bersamaku. Dan Shion juga ikut serta. Saat kelas 1B dulu, aku pernah berkelahi dengan anak yang sangat ditakuti disekolah kami. Dan tentu saja aku menang. Perkelahian kami tak diketahui guru karena berkelahi saat jam belajar dan dibelakang. Aku mematahkan jari telunjuk kirinya. Mungkin sekarang sudah sembuh. Oh, sudahlah. Aku tak ingin terlalu berbangga diri.

Maka dari itulah si berandal ini hampir setiap hari kupukul jika tidak mengikuti apa yang aku inginkan. Haha, kekejaman seorang aries memang sangat tinggi.

Setelah tempat kami dipindahkan ke meja depan tepat disamping pintu masukpun, ia selalu dipukul. Dan, mungkin karena saat aku memukulnya, walikelas kami melihat dan alasanku cukup masuk akal, jadi ia dipindahkan entah kemana aku tak peduli. Dan berakhir dengan aku hanya duduk bersama Shion.

Oh, aku ingat belum mengatakan pada kalian kalau aku dan Shion sudah menjadi sahabat sekarang. Aku lupa apa alasannya mengajakku bersahabat dengannya. Yang jelas, itu adalah hari Senin, setelah Upacara bendera dan jam pertama kosong. Saat aku sedang mengobrol dengan Ami tentang GG, _girlband_ terkenal asal Korea yang kami sukai. Saat itulah Shion mengajakku bicara empat mata dan menolak saat Ami ingin bergabung. Yaiyalah, namanya juga empat mata, bukan enam mata.

Ia mengatakan bahwa 'Sakura, aku ingin kita menjadi sahabat' dan dengan canggung aku menjawab ya, ia juga mengajarkanku _Highfive_ buatannya. Oh astaga, itu sangat memalukan. Sanggaaaatttt.

Sejak saat itu, segala yang terjadi padaku kuceritakan padanya. Kecuali tentang aku yang menyukai Sasuke. Itu tetap kujaga hingga, yah entah kapan.

Sekitar tiga hari setelah Shira, siswa yang dipindahkan dari meja kami minggat, tepat saat aku dan Shion sedang asik bermain lecet(permainan menebak kata rahasia yang ditulis teman dengan mengucapkan huruf yang masuk dalam kata yang diberikan) dimana itu adalah jam pelajaran walikelas kami.

"Hari ini _sensei_ akan mengubah banyak hal. Dekor kelas, tempat duduk, jadwal piket, dan ketua kelas baru. Setiap bulan akan ada pergantian ketua dan wakil. Tak ada bantahan" setelah itu terdengar kalimat-kalimat kekesalan dari mulut para siswa.

Wah, perubahan tempat duduk?! Hm menarik. Semoga saja, doaku terkabul.

,

,

"Uchiha, pindah ke meja Sakura dan Shion" YEEEEAAAAAYYY, _SANKYU SENSEI, aishiteimasu yo._

Setelah mendengar namanya dipanggil, tanpa sadar aku melirik Shion. Ia tertawa, aku juga. Entah apa alasannya tertawa tanpa suara.

Terdengar bisik dan gumaman dari mulut para siswi penggosip seperti 'Trio S', tiga warna rambut dasar', dan 'cinta segitiga'

Haha, rambutku softpink bukan merah. Dan juga, cinta segitiga? Memang sih, Shion juga sedikit terlihat mencolok dalam mencari perhatianmu, tapi benarkah? Aku tak yakin?!

Sampai Sasuke dudukpun, aku masih melirik Shionp, tapi sekarang dengan senyum tentunya.

Oh Tuhan, terimakasihamnida(?), _doumo arigatou gazaimasu,thank you, gomawo,_ _gracias_ , _sankyuu_ , karena telah mengabulkan doaku.

Senyumku sangat sulit untuk dihilangkan. Aku tahu ini sangat berbahaya, tapi tak bisa. _Dareka_ , _tasukette_.

"Piket hari senin, Uchiha, Arisugawa, blablablabla, Haruno" blablabla itu tidak kusimak dengan baik

Wah, aku juga? Kyaaaaa, _doumo arigatou aishiteru sensei_. Entah apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalasnya. Dengan membuatmu bangga dengan penguasaanku pada pelajaranmu?! Ya, walikelas kami juga sekaligus guru IPA kelas 5.

,

,

,

 _ **3 augustus 201x**_

Saat ini sudah bel masuk istirahat pertama. Dan sebentar lagi jam IPS, matapel walikelas 5B.

"Kau rangking satu kan?"

"E-Iya, tahu dari mana kau?" saat ini kami sedang duduk bertiga

"Kata Shion" jawabnya singkat

"Iya memang benar, tapi hanya rangking satu kelas, bukan umum seperti " kendalikan gugupmu, Saku.

"Aku ingat saat pembagian hasil ulangan bahasa Inggris, nilaimu 100 dan kau berjingkrak gembira sambil menunjukkannya pada kami semua. Bahkan Matsuri yang menjadi musuh bebuyutanmu saja mendapat nilai 53, apalagi aku. Setelah kau keluar kelas untuk menyombongkan hasilmu, Matsuri terlihat menatap pintu dimana kau keluar dengan tatapan penuh benci dan tangan terkepal kuat loh"

Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku "Ehehe, jadi aku segila itu ya?! Tak sadar" kalimatku terdengar seperti bertanya pada diri sendiri

"Kau adalah rivalku, Haruno" tambah Matsuri dengan tatapan tajam

"Hati-hati Sakura" Shion pun ikut bicara sambil tertawa

Sekarang kami berdua lumayan dekat, jadi nama kecilpun sudah kami gunakan untuk memanggil masing-masing

"Kau hebat Saku, bahkan aku saja tak bisa dapat nilai 50. Lain kali, ajarkan aku ya"

"Aku juga" tambahnya

Oh, sepertinya jika aku mengajarimu juga, mataku tak akan tertuju pada buku dan pembahasan, tapi berpusat padamu.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku baru saja ikut kursus baru, sepertinya kepintaranku berasal dari sana"

'Meskipun tak ada satupun pelajaran yang masuk ke otakku' gumamku sambil melirik ke arah kiriku, dimana Ringo duduk.

,

,

 _ **15 augustus 201x**_

Karena matapel pertama adalah Olahraga, maka mau tak mau aku harus ke belakang perpustakaan untuk mengganti baju. Bukan karena tak ada tempat lain lagi, hanya saja satu-satunya tempat teraman dan tertutup disekolah kami yang kecil adalah disini.

Dan karena pakaianku yang sekarang sudah agak tertutup, maka aku juga harus memakai celana training, tak seperti yang lain yang celananya diatas lutut. Memang merepotkan, tapi apa boleh buat?!

,

,

,

Sesampai di lapangan, semua siswa 5B sudah berkumpul. Yah, kalian pasti bisa membedakan waktu berpakaian perempuan dan laki-laki.

"Nah, untuk pertemuan pertama _sensei_ akan mengajarkan pada kalian tentang sepakbola"

Entah apa alasannya, tapi meskipun naik kelas pembahasannya selalu itu saja. Permainan bola besar lalu bola kecil. Tak bisakah kami diajarkan cara berkemah atau bela diri yang memang ada pada buku?!

"YEAY" hm, kalian pasti tahu berasal darimana teriakan ini.

,

,

Sebelum _skip_ lebih jauh lagi, aku ingin mengatakan alasannya, kalian pasti tak akan berminat jika kuceritakan tentang Olahraga kami yang dipenuhi kebosanan ini. Jadi, lebih baik _skip_ ke waktu setelah olahraga

,

,

,

Inilah waktunya untuk melanjutkan ceritaku

"Sakura, kau ingin ganti baju juga?" ajak Shion

"Mm, sepertinya tidak. Aku ingin duduk dikelas saja"

Sepertinya keputusan untuk tinggal di sini adalah salah besar. Sekarang tempat ini sudah dipenuhi dengan siswa dan hanya 4 siswi termasuk aku sendiri.

Glek

Ada seorang yang mendekati mejaku. Bukan, bukan Uchiha seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Ia salah satu siswa berandal di 5B. Mau apa diaaaaa? Huwaaaaa Sasuke, _tasukette._

Tap

Tap

Tap

Semakin dekaaaat

"Haruno, kau punya tali karet?"

Waaaaa taliiiiiii

Eh tunggu dulu. tali. Karet. Hah?!

"Tidak bawa" ucapku berusaha setenang mungkin

"Yaah, lalu apa yang bisa kita lakukan? Aha!" tatapannya mengarah pada sepotong kain pendek warna merah hati polos yang tergeletak tak berdosa dilantai

Ia memungutnya, menatapnya sebentar lalu-

"Bwahahahahahahaha"

-memakainya dan berjalan kedepan kelas seperti perempuan

"Wah, sepertinya bagus" suara yang sangat kukenal terdengar didekatku tepatnya depan pintu

"Eh?!" ia mendekatiku

Belakangan ini banyak siswa yang mendekatiku. Apa aku terlalu cantik?!

Oh, aku semakin gila sekarang. Dan seingatku hanya dua orang saja. Tapi yang terakhir ini benar-benar mengejutkan.

"Bisa lepas rokmu?"

Wajahku terasa panas

"T-J-Jangan" aku memeluk posesif dan agak memundurkan tubuhku

"B-Bukan seperti yang kau pikir"

,

,

Ng, pada akhirnya aku meminjamkan rok panjangku untuk Sasuke pakai berlari keliling kelas dan merasakan pengalaman berbeda saat angin masuk kedalam roknya.

Topi putih yang kupakai sejak datang tadi juga dia pakai meskipun hanya asal numpang dikepala _chicken_ nya.

Dan sampai para siswi kembalipun, aku masih asyik tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai terduduk di lantai meskipun sudah kucoba hentikan. Tentunya ini mengundang tawa juga untuk yang lain.

Tiga siswa memakai rok dan Shira masuk dengan baju olahraganya yang sudah diganti dengan seragam putih.

Memang terlihat tak ada yang aneh. Tapi coba lihat telinga kanannya, ada kembang kertas atau bougainvillea(kurasa namanya benar) pink tua tersemat ditelinga kanannya. Tak banyak, tapi ada juga yang ia genggam. Kumohon hentikan, perutku sangat sakit setelah melihat Sasuke berlari dengan rokku.

"Hahahahahaha aduh sakit. Ugh, hahahahaha kumohon hentikan aduuh"

Tiba-tiba ada tangan yang terukur kearahku

Saat melihat rok panjang, aku langsung bisa menyimpulkan bahwa ini adalah temanku yang berpenampilan sepertiku.

Tapi setelah kutelusuri keatas, pfttt... bukan.

Rasanya campur aduk antara ingin tertawa dan malu

Tapi, ng sepertinya semuanya sedang asyik dengan tiga tontonan didepan sana. Kesempatan. Wahahahahaha(tertawa jahanam)

"Sudah selesai tertawanya?" setelah menerima ulurannya, ia bertanya hal yang tentu saja akan kujawab dengan 'belum'.

"Sasuke, kumohon lepaskan rok dan topiku. Perutku akan meledak. Aduuh mulai nyeri"

Melepaskan apa yang aku minta, lalu masuk ke tempat duduknya.

Hm, sepertinya kalian belum paham maksudku. Jadi begini, seperti yang kita tahu, aku, Sasuke, dan Shion berurutan duduk di meja sudut. Disamping kanan Shion adalah dinding, kirinya Sasuke. Kiri Sasuke adalah aku, kiriku adalah jalan kecil yang berarti diseberang kiriku adalah Ringo.

Jadi Sasuke dan Shion(huh meskipun benci menyebut nama mereka berdua bersama, tapi aku harus) harus melewati belakangku atau aku mendorong meja kedepan sedikit agar mereka(ck, aku cemburu) bisa masuk keluar dengan susah payah.

BTtS

Aku melihatnya duduk dengan tenang lalu

Wajahku panas. Huwaaaaa Sasuke, kalau mau buka baju bilang-bilang dongggg... Tak ingatkah kau ada seorang gadis alim(hehe) yang terus menatapmu meskipun otaknya sudah memerintahkan untuk berpaling kearah lain karena terlalu berbahaya?!

D-Dan Uchiha satu ini t-tidak memakai

Blush

Pelaaaan dan hati-hati aku berbalik membelakanginya

"Tidak melihatku lagi?!"

Blush

Haish, suaranya kok terasa lebih dekat sih ke telingaku sih?! Jangan Sasuke, aku masih hidup(?)

Karena tak mendengar suara grasak grusuk dari bajunya, aku berbalik daan apa yang terjadiiiii...

Fyuuuh aman

Ia sedang membaca entah buku apa itu

Tapi kok covernya terlihat seperti

Wajahku panas lagi. Tapi bukan karena alasan yang sama.

"Hey, bukannya itu kamus bahasa Arab Inggris Jepangku?!" aku sedikit marah

"Ini bukuku kok" jawabnya santai

Ia memperlihatkan halaman setelah covernya padaku yang kosong

"Heh, tahu darimana bukuku ada tulisan dihalaman itu?"

"Hanya mengira-ngira" kau kelewat santai, ckckck. "Berarti kita punya buku yang sama. Apa itu berarti sesuatu?!" nadanya seakan bertanya pada diri sendiri

Memang, bahkan lebih dari yang pernah kau pikirkan.

Aku menyukaimu

Aku benci rasa cemburu karenamu

Aku ingin kau tahu perasaanku

Aku bahkan bingung apa lagi yang akan kutulis sekarang

Tapi satu hal yang aku percaya, kita Berbeda ataupun Sama, akhirnyapun akan selalu bersama

,

,

Lets take a breather

,

,

,

Ngomong session:

Seperti dijelaskan diatas,kebiasaan shine adalah memukul shine punya kelemahan,yaitu dibagian $&!%(jangan sampe kelemahan diketahui musuh)

Hiks*narik" gak nyangka bakal ada juga yg minat sama fict membosankan asli,bukan trio S,tapi SAM(dimulai dari shine/saruchika(nama depan asli shine yg diubah ke nama jepang tapi sekarang ru dihapus),Sasuke gadungan,dan yah teman sebangku shine.

Perubahan saku yang make topi ama rok panjang itu pasti minna ngerti maksudnya ,gak mungkin shine nulis make hijab(meskipun ingin)karena ini adalah ruang publik(sumimasen buat yg gak suka)

Shira itu bukan OC loh,ia menjadi lawan lee dalam ujian chunnin disuna sekaligus guru taijutsunya Gaara(penjelasan buat yg belum tau)kebetulan nama aslinya Syarif dan mukanya agak mirip sama Shira jadi dipakelah tokoh ini.

Oya,tentang shine masuk kursus bahasa Inggris itu,mohon maaf ya,salah tuh(anggap aja kagak ada).shine ikut bukan kelas 4,tapi sejak kelas berhenti kelas 5 dipaksa ikut lembaga kursus(?) terkenal p$i% gam#(gak mau dibilang pasang iklan)biasalah ibu",maunya ikut inilah, ,repot.

Meskipun kursus baru ini terbaca(?) tak penting,tapi*bisik" ini adalah awal pertemuan Saku dan mereka tak dekat* akhirnya?!tunggu aja nanti. N

Huruf terakhir

Arigatou n review please

Balas singkat:

Zeesuke Hikaru:APA? TERSINGGUNG?nde,shine suka koq dikasih saran gini,makasih ya sebelumnya.

* makin panjang reviewnya.

Shine aja bingung bayanginnya,apalagi Zee ,kebetulan banget mereka muncul pas tenang,Ino akan muncul tak lama lagi koq(apakah mereka akan akrab?),Tenten itu sebenarnya anak kelas 5A,pas kelas 1-3 sekelas sama shine,tapi sekarang pisah ,dia sepupu Sasuke dan akan muncul saat SMP*ngasihspoiler.

Kerasa kayak diary karna ada tanggal dan sedikit percakapan kan?dan lebih banyak isi itu hanya penanda tanggal berapa hal itu terjadi seingat shine,gitu(shine gakpernah liat anak kelas 4 langganan sama diary,Zee chan pernah?!)saaaaangaaaaaatttttt lama,mungkin sampe belasan atau duapuluhan chap apa latar nih?!kalau latar,memang karena mereka hanya bertemu alur?penjelasannya bakal makin panjang,Zee chan.

Mirip BoyBand korea?Shinee maksudnya?!hehe,sebenarnya nama shine adalah nama kucingku yg udah gak ada# rambutnya abu" tapi sejak pertama mata bertemu#plak saat masih bayi,shine langsung ngasih nama secara ,untuk mengenangnya dihati,maka ini digunakan sebagai pengganti kata aku,gitu.

Wah,nama zee chan dan Kiki Kim san bahkan secara otomatis sudah tersimpan diperbendaharaan kata diMS. Word dihp shine loh, seringnya diketik.

Review lagi ya

Kiki Kim:hehe,gomen ya,gara" Bales review sebelumnya,Kiki Kim san jadi nunggu ,Chaiyoo udah update dua chap sekaligus banyak udah nunggu lanjutan fict membosankan gak nyangka bakal banyak yg minat* banget udah sempetin baca n review.

Review barunya ditunggu loh


	5. Chapter 5

Buat yg follow n fav, makasih. Tapi, kasih review dong. Supaya shine tahu, siapa sih orang" bijak yg follow n favourite ni fict. Fict ni akan diupdate lagi secepatnya jumat depan. Jadi ditunggu ya.

Dan kalo shine gak update lebih dari seminggu, tolong ingetin lewat PM atw fb. Karna shine sering lupa dan taunya udah update padahal belum.

My Love Story

Sachika Arikazuto

No Copas. Cause i made this with my own brain

Warning: super duper OOC(Sasuke), typo(maybe), AU, OC(tuntutan cerita), and many more.

And this is it

,

,

,

 _ **16 july 201x**_

Tak terasa sekarang aku sudah duduk dikelas lima. Dan, penampilanku juga berbeda.

Sekarang, aku sudah memakai rok panjang dan topi putih khusus sekolah kami(seperti topi sailor). Itu semua kulakukan untuk membatasi gerakku.

Saat kelas 4 dulu saja, hanya satu siswi yang berpenampilan demikian.

Saat ini aku dan Shimaru sedang berdiri depan kelas 5A dimana ia akan belajar selama setahun. Bukan, bukan karena aku pindah kelas. Astaga, jauhkan aku dari kesialan semacam itu. Aku disini hanya untuk menemaninya sampai 87ES pulang dan kami masuk.

Teng Teng

Panjang umur

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, aku berlari menuju samping kelasku. Dan tak memperdulikan kemarahan orang-orang yang kutabrak.

"Wah, kau sudah berubah Haruno" ini siswi yang kukatakan tadi

"Saku, ternyata kau sudah alim. Dunia sudah terbalik" ingat Yukata? yang sering ber SKSD denganku dan si Uchiha.

Bicara tentangnya, sedari tadi aku terus mencarinya dan sampai sekarang belum muncul juga.

,

,

Setelah seluruh siswa 78ES pulang, giliran siswa 5C yang menyerobot masuk. Mencari tempat duduk terdepan atau dekat dengan sahabatnya. Yah, maklumlah anak SD.

Aku berhasil mendapatkan tempat duduk deret ketiga dari pintu yang berada dikanan kelas, bagian kedua dari depan(dikursi kiri). Wahahaha, area strategis untuk menjawab pertanyaan guru.

Sementara dideret kedua dari pintu tepatnya paling depan sedang terjadi kericuhan antara siswa dan siswi(tepatnya Ayumi, Ringo, Yuri, dan Ami) yang memperebutkan tempat duduk dimana para siswi tempati sekarang. Huh dasar, memang tak ada tempat lain apa? Meja didepanku ini misalnya, kosong. Siswa yang tadinya duduk disini malah berebut tempat disampingnya. Huh, dasar bodoh. Memang bedanya apa, disini dan disitu?

Dan saat aku masih menikmati suasana baru disini, Sasuke masuk dengan santai sambil sesekali melirik acara debat tadi. Lalu menuju meja didepanku. Ia tidak menyadariku, tapi aku selalu menatapmu dan akan selalu begitu.

Duduk dan menghadap kebelakang

"Wah kau sudah berbeda sekarang" itu kalimat pertama yang ia katakan dengan nada bicaranya yang unik

"Baru sadar?" aku guguuuup, bahkan kalimatku terdengar marah. Apasih? Seharusnya aku senang.

Berbalik lagi, sekarang aku punya tujuan pandangan. Yaitu kedepan. Benar-benar menyenangkan bisa duduk tepat dibelakangnya.

Eh, tak lama kemudian ia menengok ke kiri lalu pergi setelah mendengar ajakan temannya yang entah siapa namanya. Pindah ke meja lain lain dideret pertama bagian ketiga dari depan dan belakang.

Haaah, kau sudah pergi. Tak tahukah kau kalau aku sangat senang mengetahui kaulah laki-laki pertama yang menyadari perubahanku?! Memang salah duduk disini?!

Kebetulan aku melihat Shion baru saja masuk. Karena beberapa kali kami sering bersama, maka aku berpikir sepertinya lebih baik ia duduk denganku.

,

,

Setelah Shion menjadi teman sebangkuku, bukannya berterimakasih atau mengajakku ngobrol, ia malah mengajak Ringo yang sudah berhasil duduk ditempat yang tadi diperebutkan.

Ada rasa menyesal mengajaknya. Coba kalau yang kuajak Sasuke, hehe aku sudah mulai ngawur sekarang.

,

,

,

Sesudah walikelas baru memperkenalkan diri, tempat duduk pun diubah sedikit. Sasuke dipindahkan ke meja dimana Naruto berada. Tepatnya dideret terakhir dekat jendela bagian terdepan dan terpercaya. Eh, dua kata terakhir itu anggap saja angin lalu. Ia ditempatkan dikursi kanan, yang berarti aku bisa melihatnya lebih dekat. Entah kebetulan atau takdir sehingga NaruSasu selalu bersama.

Aku dan Shion tetap sebangku, hanya ada tambahan seorang lagi yang memisahkan kami. Ia laki-laki, dari tampang dan penampilan terlihat sekali berandal. Oh ya, dialah juga yang tadinya duduk didepanku tapi malah berebut meja Ringo, Ami, Sasame dan Ayumi.

Aku melihat Shion, ia menelan ludahnya sambil menatapku khawatir. Aku juga takut tapi tak sebesarnya.

Semua siswi yang duduk bersama ditambahkan seorang siswa. Begitu pun sebaliknya. Strategi bagus.

Tapi mengapa harus Ayumi yang bersamanya dan Naruto?! Hish sial.

,

,

,

 _ **30 july 201x**_

Kalian sudah tahu aku yang sebenarnya? Aku sangat suka memukul orang. Terutama laki-laki. Dan inilah nasib dari siapapun laki-laki yang duduk bersamaku. Dan Shion juga ikut serta. Saat kelas 1B dulu, aku pernah berkelahi dengan anak yang sangat ditakuti disekolah kami. Dan tentu saja aku menang. Perkelahian kami tak diketahui guru karena berkelahi saat jam belajar dan dibelakang. Aku mematahkan jari telunjuk kirinya. Mungkin sekarang sudah sembuh. Oh, sudahlah. Aku tak ingin terlalu berbangga diri.

Maka dari itulah si berandal ini hampir setiap hari kupukul jika tidak mengikuti apa yang aku inginkan. Haha, kekejaman seorang aries memang sangat tinggi.

Setelah tempat kami dipindahkan ke meja depan tepat disamping pintu masukpun, ia selalu dipukul. Dan, mungkin karena saat aku memukulnya, walikelas kami melihat dan alasanku cukup masuk akal, jadi ia dipindahkan entah kemana aku tak peduli. Dan berakhir dengan aku hanya duduk bersama Shion.

Oh, aku ingat belum mengatakan pada kalian kalau aku dan Shion sudah menjadi sahabat sekarang. Aku lupa apa alasannya mengajakku bersahabat dengannya. Yang jelas, itu adalah hari Senin, setelah Upacara bendera dan jam pertama kosong. Saat aku sedang mengobrol dengan Ami tentang GG, _girlband_ terkenal asal Korea yang kami sukai. Saat itulah Shion mengajakku bicara empat mata dan menolak saat Ami ingin bergabung. Yaiyalah, namanya juga empat mata, bukan enam mata.

Ia mengatakan bahwa 'Sakura, aku ingin kita menjadi sahabat' dan dengan canggung aku menjawab ya, ia juga mengajarkanku _Highfive_ buatannya. Oh astaga, itu sangat memalukan. Sanggaaaatttt.

Sejak saat itu, segala yang terjadi padaku kuceritakan padanya. Kecuali tentang aku yang menyukai Sasuke. Itu tetap kujaga hingga, yah entah kapan.

Sekitar tiga hari setelah Shira, siswa yang dipindahkan dari meja kami minggat, tepat saat aku dan Shion sedang asik bermain lecet(permainan menebak kata rahasia yang ditulis teman dengan mengucapkan huruf yang masuk dalam kata yang diberikan) dimana itu adalah jam pelajaran walikelas kami.

"Hari ini _sensei_ akan mengubah banyak hal. Dekor kelas, tempat duduk, jadwal piket, dan ketua kelas baru. Setiap bulan akan ada pergantian ketua dan wakil. Tak ada bantahan" setelah itu terdengar kalimat-kalimat kekesalan dari mulut para siswa.

Wah, perubahan tempat duduk?! Hm menarik. Semoga saja, doaku terkabul.

,

,

"Uchiha, pindah ke meja Sakura dan Shion" YEEEEAAAAAYYY, _SANKYU SENSEI, aishiteimasu yo._

Setelah mendengar namanya dipanggil, tanpa sadar aku melirik Shion. Ia tertawa, aku juga. Entah apa alasannya tertawa tanpa suara.

Terdengar bisik dan gumaman dari mulut para siswi penggosip seperti 'Trio S', tiga warna rambut dasar', dan 'cinta segitiga'

Haha, rambutku softpink bukan merah. Dan juga, cinta segitiga? Memang sih, Shion juga sedikit terlihat mencolok dalam mencari perhatianmu, tapi benarkah? Aku tak yakin?!

Sampai Sasuke dudukpun, aku masih melirik Shionp, tapi sekarang dengan senyum tentunya.

Oh Tuhan, terimakasihamnida(?), _doumo arigatou gazaimasu,thank you, gomawo,_ _gracias_ , _sankyuu_ , karena telah mengabulkan doaku.

Senyumku sangat sulit untuk dihilangkan. Aku tahu ini sangat berbahaya, tapi tak bisa. _Dareka_ , _tasukette_.

"Piket hari senin, Uchiha, Arisugawa, blablablabla, Haruno" blablabla itu tidak kusimak dengan baik

Wah, aku juga? Kyaaaaa, _doumo arigatou aishiteru sensei_. Entah apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalasnya. Dengan membuatmu bangga dengan penguasaanku pada pelajaranmu?! Ya, walikelas kami juga sekaligus guru IPA kelas 5.

,

,

,

 _ **3 augustus 201x**_

Saat ini sudah bel masuk istirahat pertama. Dan sebentar lagi jam IPS, matapel walikelas 5B.

"Kau rangking satu kan?"

"E-Iya, tahu dari mana kau?" saat ini kami sedang duduk bertiga

"Kata Shion" jawabnya singkat

"Iya memang benar, tapi hanya rangking satu kelas, bukan umum seperti " kendalikan gugupmu, Saku.

"Aku ingat saat pembagian hasil ulangan bahasa Inggris, nilaimu 100 dan kau berjingkrak gembira sambil menunjukkannya pada kami semua. Bahkan Matsuri yang menjadi musuh bebuyutanmu saja mendapat nilai 53, apalagi aku. Setelah kau keluar kelas untuk menyombongkan hasilmu, Matsuri terlihat menatap pintu dimana kau keluar dengan tatapan penuh benci dan tangan terkepal kuat loh"

Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku "Ehehe, jadi aku segila itu ya?! Tak sadar" kalimatku terdengar seperti bertanya pada diri sendiri

"Kau adalah rivalku, Haruno" tambah Matsuri dengan tatapan tajam

"Hati-hati Sakura" Shion pun ikut bicara sambil tertawa

Sekarang kami berdua lumayan dekat, jadi nama kecilpun sudah kami gunakan untuk memanggil masing-masing

"Kau hebat Saku, bahkan aku saja tak bisa dapat nilai 50. Lain kali, ajarkan aku ya"

"Aku juga" tambahnya

Oh, sepertinya jika aku mengajarimu juga, mataku tak akan tertuju pada buku dan pembahasan, tapi berpusat padamu.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku baru saja ikut kursus baru, sepertinya kepintaranku berasal dari sana"

'Meskipun tak ada satupun pelajaran yang masuk ke otakku' gumamku sambil melirik ke arah kiriku, dimana Ringo duduk.

,

,

 _ **15 augustus 201x**_

Karena matapel pertama adalah Olahraga, maka mau tak mau aku harus ke belakang perpustakaan untuk mengganti baju. Bukan karena tak ada tempat lain lagi, hanya saja satu-satunya tempat teraman dan tertutup disekolah kami yang kecil adalah disini.

Dan karena pakaianku yang sekarang sudah agak tertutup, maka aku juga harus memakai celana training, tak seperti yang lain yang celananya diatas lutut. Memang merepotkan, tapi apa boleh buat?!

,

,

,

Sesampai di lapangan, semua siswa 5B sudah berkumpul. Yah, kalian pasti bisa membedakan waktu berpakaian perempuan dan laki-laki.

"Nah, untuk pertemuan pertama _sensei_ akan mengajarkan pada kalian tentang sepakbola"

Entah apa alasannya, tapi meskipun naik kelas pembahasannya selalu itu saja. Permainan bola besar lalu bola kecil. Tak bisakah kami diajarkan cara berkemah atau bela diri yang memang ada pada buku?!

"YEAY" hm, kalian pasti tahu berasal darimana teriakan ini.

,

,

Sebelum _skip_ lebih jauh lagi, aku ingin mengatakan alasannya, kalian pasti tak akan berminat jika kuceritakan tentang Olahraga kami yang dipenuhi kebosanan ini. Jadi, lebih baik _skip_ ke waktu setelah olahraga

,

,

,

Inilah waktunya untuk melanjutkan ceritaku

"Sakura, kau ingin ganti baju juga?" ajak Shion

"Mm, sepertinya tidak. Aku ingin duduk dikelas saja"

Sepertinya keputusan untuk tinggal di sini adalah salah besar. Sekarang tempat ini sudah dipenuhi dengan siswa dan hanya 4 siswi termasuk aku sendiri.

Glek

Ada seorang yang mendekati mejaku. Bukan, bukan Uchiha seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Ia salah satu siswa berandal di 5B. Mau apa diaaaaa? Huwaaaaa Sasuke, _tasukette._

Tap

Tap

Tap

Semakin dekaaaat

"Haruno, kau punya tali karet?"

Waaaaa taliiiiiii

Eh tunggu dulu. tali. Karet. Hah?!

"Tidak bawa" ucapku berusaha setenang mungkin

"Yaah, lalu apa yang bisa kita lakukan? Aha!" tatapannya mengarah pada sepotong kain pendek warna merah hati polos yang tergeletak tak berdosa dilantai

Ia memungutnya, menatapnya sebentar lalu-

"Bwahahahahahahaha"

-memakainya dan berjalan kedepan kelas seperti perempuan

"Wah, sepertinya bagus" suara yang sangat kukenal terdengar didekatku tepatnya depan pintu

"Eh?!" ia mendekatiku

Belakangan ini banyak siswa yang mendekatiku. Apa aku terlalu cantik?!

Oh, aku semakin gila sekarang. Dan seingatku hanya dua orang saja. Tapi yang terakhir ini benar-benar mengejutkan.

"Bisa lepas rokmu?"

Wajahku terasa panas

"T-J-Jangan" aku memeluk posesif dan agak memundurkan tubuhku

"B-Bukan seperti yang kau pikir"

,

,

Ng, pada akhirnya aku meminjamkan rok panjangku untuk Sasuke pakai berlari keliling kelas dan merasakan pengalaman berbeda saat angin masuk kedalam roknya.

Topi putih yang kupakai sejak datang tadi juga dia pakai meskipun hanya asal numpang dikepala _chicken_ nya.

Dan sampai para siswi kembalipun, aku masih asyik tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai terduduk di lantai meskipun sudah kucoba hentikan. Tentunya ini mengundang tawa juga untuk yang lain.

Tiga siswa memakai rok dan Shira masuk dengan baju olahraganya yang sudah diganti dengan seragam putih.

Memang terlihat tak ada yang aneh. Tapi coba lihat telinga kanannya, ada kembang kertas atau bougainvillea(kurasa namanya benar) pink tua tersemat ditelinga kanannya. Tak banyak, tapi ada juga yang ia genggam. Kumohon hentikan, perutku sangat sakit setelah melihat Sasuke berlari dengan rokku.

"Hahahahahaha aduh sakit. Ugh, hahahahaha kumohon hentikan aduuh"

Tiba-tiba ada tangan yang terukur kearahku

Saat melihat rok panjang, aku langsung bisa menyimpulkan bahwa ini adalah temanku yang berpenampilan sepertiku.

Tapi setelah kutelusuri keatas, pfttt... bukan.

Rasanya campur aduk antara ingin tertawa dan malu

Tapi, ng sepertinya semuanya sedang asyik dengan tiga tontonan didepan sana. Kesempatan. Wahahahahaha(tertawa jahanam)

"Sudah selesai tertawanya?" setelah menerima ulurannya, ia bertanya hal yang tentu saja akan kujawab dengan 'belum'.

"Sasuke, kumohon lepaskan rok dan topiku. Perutku akan meledak. Aduuh mulai nyeri"

Melepaskan apa yang aku minta, lalu masuk ke tempat duduknya.

Hm, sepertinya kalian belum paham maksudku. Jadi begini, seperti yang kita tahu, aku, Sasuke, dan Shion berurutan duduk di meja sudut. Disamping kanan Shion adalah dinding, kirinya Sasuke. Kiri Sasuke adalah aku, kiriku adalah jalan kecil yang berarti diseberang kiriku adalah Ringo.

Jadi Sasuke dan Shion(huh meskipun benci menyebut nama mereka berdua bersama, tapi aku harus) harus melewati belakangku atau aku mendorong meja kedepan sedikit agar mereka(ck, aku cemburu) bisa masuk keluar dengan susah payah.

BTtS

Aku melihatnya duduk dengan tenang lalu

Wajahku panas. Huwaaaaa Sasuke, kalau mau buka baju bilang-bilang dongggg... Tak ingatkah kau ada seorang gadis alim(hehe) yang terus menatapmu meskipun otaknya sudah memerintahkan untuk berpaling kearah lain karena terlalu berbahaya?!

D-Dan Uchiha satu ini t-tidak memakai

Blush

Pelaaaan dan hati-hati aku berbalik membelakanginya

"Tidak melihatku lagi?!"

Blush

Haish, suaranya kok terasa lebih dekat sih ke telingaku sih?! Jangan Sasuke, aku masih hidup(?)

Karena tak mendengar suara grasak grusuk dari bajunya, aku berbalik daan apa yang terjadiiiii...

Fyuuuh aman

Ia sedang membaca entah buku apa itu

Tapi kok covernya terlihat seperti

Wajahku panas lagi. Tapi bukan karena alasan yang sama.

"Hey, bukannya itu kamus bahasa Arab Inggris Jepangku?!" aku sedikit marah

"Ini bukuku kok" jawabnya santai

Ia memperlihatkan halaman setelah covernya padaku yang kosong

"Heh, tahu darimana bukuku ada tulisan dihalaman itu?"

"Hanya mengira-ngira" kau kelewat santai, ckckck. "Berarti kita punya buku yang sama. Apa itu berarti sesuatu?!" nadanya seakan bertanya pada diri sendiri

Memang, bahkan lebih dari yang pernah kau pikirkan.

Aku menyukaimu

Aku benci rasa cemburu karenamu

Aku ingin kau tahu perasaanku

Aku bahkan bingung apa lagi yang akan kutulis sekarang

Tapi satu hal yang aku percaya, kita Berbeda ataupun Sama, akhirnyapun akan selalu bersama

,

,

Lets take a breather

,

,

,

Ngomong session:

Seperti dijelaskan diatas,kebiasaan shine adalah memukul shine punya kelemahan,yaitu dibagian $&!%(jangan sampe kelemahan diketahui musuh)

Hiks*narik" gak nyangka bakal ada juga yg minat sama fict membosankan asli,bukan trio S,tapi SAM(dimulai dari shine/saruchika(nama depan asli shine yg diubah ke nama jepang tapi sekarang ru dihapus),Sasuke gadungan,dan yah teman sebangku shine.

Perubahan saku yang make topi ama rok panjang itu pasti minna ngerti maksudnya ,gak mungkin shine nulis make hijab(meskipun ingin)karena ini adalah ruang publik(sumimasen buat yg gak suka)

Shira itu bukan OC loh,ia menjadi lawan lee dalam ujian chunnin disuna sekaligus guru taijutsunya Gaara(penjelasan buat yg belum tau)kebetulan nama aslinya Syarif dan mukanya agak mirip sama Shira jadi dipakelah tokoh ini.

Oya,tentang shine masuk kursus bahasa Inggris itu,mohon maaf ya,salah tuh(anggap aja kagak ada).shine ikut bukan kelas 4,tapi sejak kelas berhenti kelas 5 dipaksa ikut lembaga kursus(?) terkenal p$i% gam#(gak mau dibilang pasang iklan)biasalah ibu",maunya ikut inilah, ,repot.

Meskipun kursus baru ini terbaca(?) tak penting,tapi*bisik" ini adalah awal pertemuan Saku dan mereka tak dekat* akhirnya?!tunggu aja nanti. N

Huruf terakhir

Arigatou n review please

Balas singkat:

Zeesuke Hikaru:APA? TERSINGGUNG?nde,shine suka koq dikasih saran gini,makasih ya sebelumnya.

* makin panjang reviewnya.

Shine aja bingung bayanginnya,apalagi Zee ,kebetulan banget mereka muncul pas tenang,Ino akan muncul tak lama lagi koq(apakah mereka akan akrab?),Tenten itu sebenarnya anak kelas 5A,pas kelas 1-3 sekelas sama shine,tapi sekarang pisah ,dia sepupu Sasuke dan akan muncul saat SMP*ngasihspoiler.

Kerasa kayak diary karna ada tanggal dan sedikit percakapan kan?dan lebih banyak isi itu hanya penanda tanggal berapa hal itu terjadi seingat shine,gitu(shine gakpernah liat anak kelas 4 langganan sama diary,Zee chan pernah?!)saaaaangaaaaaatttttt lama,mungkin sampe belasan atau duapuluhan chap apa latar nih?!kalau latar,memang karena mereka hanya bertemu alur?penjelasannya bakal makin panjang,Zee chan.

Mirip BoyBand korea?Shinee maksudnya?!hehe,sebenarnya nama shine adalah nama kucingku yg udah gak ada# rambutnya abu" tapi sejak pertama mata bertemu#plak saat masih bayi,shine langsung ngasih nama secara ,untuk mengenangnya dihati,maka ini digunakan sebagai pengganti kata aku,gitu.

Wah,nama zee chan dan Kiki Kim san bahkan secara otomatis sudah tersimpan diperbendaharaan kata diMS. Word dihp shine loh, seringnya diketik.

Review lagi ya

Kiki Kim:hehe,gomen ya,gara" Bales review sebelumnya,Kiki Kim san jadi nunggu ,Chaiyoo udah update dua chap sekaligus banyak udah nunggu lanjutan fict membosankan gak nyangka bakal banyak yg minat* banget udah sempetin baca n review.

Review barunya ditunggu loh


	6. Chapter 6

My Love Story

Sachika Arikazuto

No copas. Cause i made this with my own brain

Warning: super OOC(Sasuke), typo(maybe), AU, OC(tuntutan cerita), and so many more.

Nah sebelum membaca fict ini, mohon dibaca chara pengganti yang ada dalam film naruto. Nama-nama ini adalah nama panggil asli yg dibuat nama Jepangnya. Judul filmnya juga diganti dengan nama Toshika. Ini semua adalah tuntutan cerita. Maaf untuk yang tidak suka.

Haruno Sakura: Chisaka Rizuto

Sasuke Uchiha: Kazuki Kuari

Uzumaki Naruto: Toshika ...

Hyuuga Hinata: Rifuka Kuari (belum muncul dalam waktu dekat)

Yamanaka Ino: Rika Mitsuharu (belum muncul dalam waktu dekat)

Tenten: Arikichi Kaneku (belum muncul dalam waktu dekat)

Juga, ini adalah chap ini dan depan adalah hadiah ulang tahun ke 3 (seandainya masih hidup) untuk adik kesayanganku, Shine Ariri Kitoku Kawaii Kakkoi Neko Amgo. Sampai kapanpun kau akan selalu menjadi adik dan bukan peliharaanku. Sediakan satu tempat untuk kita semua di surga sana ya, shine…

N

Ohisashiburi desu... Hiatus sebulan setengah lebih membuat shine merasa bogosippeo...

And this is it

,

,

,

 _ **1 october 201x**_

Belakangan ini film Toshika sedang dalam ketenarannya. Semua anak kecil, remaja atau sedikit dewasa(?) menontonnya. Memang keren kalau mau kukatakan. Bercerita tentang kehidupan seorang ninja berambut pirang yang memiliki cita-cita dan semangat yang tinggi. Setiap menontonnya, aku selalu termotivasi untuk belajar lebih giat. Dan itu memang menghasilkan, lihat saja peringkat satu saat kelas empat dulu. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada pembuat anime itu.

"Kau sudah menonton Toshika episode yang malam tadi?" bahasamu berantakan sekali

"Sudah. Aku sangat suka adegan saat Chisaka memagari klien mereka, siapa ya namanya?! Mmmm... Tazuna _san_ dari musuh lalu Kazuki datang dan menghalangi musuh menyentuh Chisaka. Waaaaa kereeeennn... Itu baru _gentleman_ "

Meski begitu, aku lebih menyukai ketua mereka yang memakai masker itu. Jauh lebih keren.

"Aku juga keren" karena terlalu asyik dengan pikiranku, aku tak sadar kalau Sasuke sudah memakai jaket hitam corak jingga dan coklat bergambar tengkorak.

Terlihat dari tasnya yang masih terbuka, ia pasti baru mengeluarkannya dan langsung memakainya.

Sasuke tidak meresletingnya, hanya asal pakai lalu

Pluk

Memakai topinya. Hm, kuakui memang keren sih. Dan gayanya yang sok itu malah membuatnya semakin- yah begitulah

"A-E-I-Mungkin. Tidak, sangat bahkan" tiga kata terakhir itu kuucapkan seperti gumaman

Seseorang berambut pirang menghampiri meja kami(berdua(hehe))

"Sasuke, kau nonton juga episode tadi malam?"

Huh, meskipun kau benci mengakui bahwa aku adalah sepupu dua kalimu, setidaknya ajaklah aku juga bergabung dalam obrolan kalian. Meskipun aku seorang gadis, aku sangat menyukainya tahu.

"Tadi aku baru saja membahasnya dengan Haruno" weeeekkk... Rasakan itu Naruto.

Tapi Sasuke, bisakah kau menyebut namaku Sakura? Aku tak peduli _suffix_ apa yang kau gunakan, tidak pakai juga boleh. Entah _suffix_ itu _san_ , _chan_ (semoga), _sama_ (akulah _ojou sama_ disini), _kun_ (boleh juga) atau- Ngg... _Anata_ (hehehe, amin). Panggilanmu tadi membuatku merasakan jarak yang jauh antara kita.

"Oh, jadi kau juga suka anime itu?"

"Ng begitulah"

"Aku sangat keberatan dengan waktu pemutarannya. Mereka tak memikirkan penonton yang ada di area ujung timur. Waktu pemutaran disini kan, jam setengah sembilan malam. Belum lagi One Piece yang diputar jam sepuluh malam. Ck, gara-gara nonton, mataku punya kantung yang cukup untuk menyembunyikan contekan matematika" ini bukan _girls_ \- bukan, _boys talk_. Dasar Uzumaki kuning.

,

,

 _ **4 december 201x**_

Ada matapel IPA lagi, jadi tinggal menunggu walikelas masuk saja dan pelajaran kesukaanku akan dimulai. Entahlah takdir atau nasib, sejak kelas empat, walikelasku selalu guru IPA.

Zruuugg

"Minggu lalu kita sudah belajar tentang sistem pencernaan kan?! Sudah UH?!"

"SUDAH, _SENSEI_ " jawab kami serempak

shine:apasih perbedaan serempak dan serentak?!kayaknya sama gak?!

BTtS

"Hm, kalau begitu sekarang _sensei_ akan memilih ketua kelas baru. Kira-kira siapa yang cocok ya?!"

"Hey, jangan banyak gerak dong. Tempat kita sempit, dasar gendut" aku berpose seakan mau memukul kepalanya, sedangkan Sasuke sendiri sudah berancang-ancang menangkis dengan dua tangannya yang melindungi kepalanya.

"Sakura"

Deg

O ow, kejahatanku ketahuan.

"Kau ketua kelas barunya. Sedangkan wakilnya ..."

Aku. Jadi. Ketua. Kelas. Hng, sepertinya khayalanku sudah kelewatan. Sebaiknya aku cepat kembali pada kefanaan.

"Sakura"

"Eh?!"

Ternyata yang tadi nyata

Ooh, jadi wakilnya tetangga dua blokku toh?! Kukira Shira atau... Ng Sasuke mungkin?!

"Cie... Ketua kelas baru..." Sasuke sedikit mendorong tubuhku kesamping

"Ck, jangan dorong-dorong. Mau kupukul ya?!" aku sedikit malu dipuji begitu. Tapi, aku harus menunjukkan bahwa aku ini pemarah dan yah, mungkin kasar.

Ada rasa senang tersendiri mengetahui kaulah yang pertama memberiku selamat(meskipun dengan cara agak menyebalkan). Kau selalu jadi yang pertama dan akan selalu begitu.

 _ **12 december 201x**_

Tugas sebagai ketua kelas tak pernah membosankan. Menulis nama ribut, menghukum yang melanggar, memarahi atau (bisa disebut) memukul tanpa takut dibalas kekerasan, mendapat kehormatan dengan memimpin kelas, yah banyak lagi lainnya. Tapi yang lebih menyenangkan adalah bisa memarahi Sasuke dengan alibi, berisik.

Tapi jujur, tak semua bisa berjalan dengan lancar. Selalu ada masalah saat ada ketenangan dikelas. Misalnya tadi, saat jam kosong(lagi-lagi), salah satu bawahanku yang anak pindahan entah dari mana, berani berteriak saat kelas sedang dalam keadaan tenang. Tentu saja aku mencatat namanya hingga 8 kali. Karena kurasa ia terlalu mengganggu, maka aku mendatangi mejanya lalu memarahinya. Ia membangkang, aku mulai emosi, ia menghina, aku memukul, lalu setelahnya terjadilah kejar-kejaran(kuch kuch hotahe) di lapangan. Bosan dan lelah membuatku langsung menuju perpustakaan dimana walikelas berada. Melaporkannya, ia dipanggil, aku menyampaikan, ia malah maju dan memukulku, kubalas, lalu entah sengaja atau tidak aku tak tahu tapi ia memukul area kelemahanku. Dan tentu saja itu sakit. Aku masuk ke kelas, duduk di tempatmu ditengah agar bisa duduk didekat Shion dan menangis sejadi-jadinya(tentunya tanpa teriakan meraung-raung), Sasuke menenangkanku dan selalu berkata 'Tabah saja' dan cara bicaranya berhasil membuatku tertawa sambil menangis. Kau memang selalu bisa membuatku menjadi diriku sendiri. Bahkan saat kutanya pada Shion, apakah mataku masih bengkak?! Malah kau jawab, 'masih. Makanya jangan nangis terus dong'. Padahal saat itu aku berusaha menjauh agar kau tak melihat penampilanku yang berantakan.

Shion pergi meninggalkan kami berdua saat penampilanku menormal

"Kau cengeng juga"

"Bukan begitu. Entah kebetulan atau dia memang tahu, tapi pukulannya tadi tepat mengenai dadaku. Dan itu sangat sakit, kau tahu? Aku lemah dibagian itu" kalimat terakhir kuucapkan lirih

"Ooh, jadi kelemahanmu dibagian situ?! Baiklah, lain kali akan kupukul di area sana" dari cara bicaranya, aku tahu ia tak mendengar kalimat terakhirku tadi.

"Hng, dan aku tak akan segan untuk menendang milikmu" sepertinya ia tak bisa membalas. "Saat masih balita dulu, aku pernah dirawat di rumah sakit seminggu gara-gara penyakit paru paru basah, entahlah disebut apa biasanya. Sehari sampai tujuh infus. Sekarang memang sudah tidak lagi- mungkin, tapi dadaku jadi lebih lemah. Tak kuat saat kena pukulan" sekarang aku terdengar kasihan dan menyedihkan

Ia menatapku sedikit... Aku tak tahu maksud tatapannya. Namun itu tak berjalan lama, si Raven didepanku mulai tersadar dan bicara lagi

"Aku senang bisa mengetahui titik kelemahanmu"

Krik krik

Sudah kuceritakan hal menyedihkan dan responnya seperti ini?! 'MANUSIA TAK PUNYA HATI'

"Sudahlah, aku benci membahasnya. Rumahmu dimana?!" mengubah topik pembicaraan mungkin lebih baik

"Di perumahan _Hime_ "

Shine: _hime_ (putri),khusus yg gak tau

BTtS

"Oh, bibiku tinggal di sana juga. Mungkin tetanggamu" aku pernah ke sana saat kelas tiga dulu. "Warna cat rumahmu apa? Jangan bilang _pink_?! Hahahahaha-

"-Warnanya memang _pink_ kok"

"Eh?! Hahahahaha... Ah, masa?! Hey Shion, warna cat rumah Sasuke _pink_ loh... Hahahahaha"

"Oh ya?! Hahahahaha..."

"I-Itu keinginan _kaa san_ kok" ia menyela

Kasihan Sasuke, selalu jadi yang terejek dan bahan tertawaan. Kalau aku jadi dia, pasti aku sudah marah, ngamuk atau ngambek. Benar-benar pemuda tangguh.

"Hey, sepertinya aku tahu dimana rumah Sasuke. Perumahan _Hime_ , warna _pink_ catnya, aa iya, aku tahu" Shion menjawab menggebu-gebu

Bahkan aku yang menyukainya sepenuhnya saja tak tahu letak rumahnya dan baru bertanya tadi. Sedangkan Shion?! Sial, aku keduluan. Banyak hal yang harus kuketahui tentang Sasuke, keluarganya, yang disuka dan dibenci, sifatnya dan kebiasaannya yang jarang diperlihatkan, dan banyak lagi yang harus kuketahui.

 _ **5 january 201x**_

Teng Teng

Istirahat pertama

"YEAAAAYY"

"Berisik" kututup telinga sebelah kanan yang tepat berada didepan mulut yang tadi sudah berteriak gila.

Kebosanan belajar akhirnya berakhir juga. Kalau boleh, aku ingin berteriak seperti Sasuke juga, hehe.

Setelah musim lompat tali, giliran musim main kulit bia atau baiknya kita sebut bola bekel. Dua kelompok terpisah berkumpul didepan kelas dan mulai ber _jankenpon_ ria lalu duduk lesehan(?) di lantai. Kelompok SD dan BdG bersampingan bermain dengan gembira. Hng... Kalau mau dibilang, akulah satu-satunya yang tak bermain disini. Oh ya, Matsuri juga. Sekarang ia sedang serius belajar dan menatapku tajam bila tak sengaja tatapan kami bertemu. Terlalu serius dan ambisius kurasa cocok untuknya.

Aku masih duduk manis dan mataku masih mengarah ke dua kelompok disana bergantian.

Oh, dan jangan lupa aku masih sesekali mencuri lirik kearah Sasuke yang asik bermain lempar-tangkap _shuriken_ - _shuriken_ kertas yang dibuatnya saat kami semua sedang susah-susahnya mengimbangi ucapan _sensei_ yang sangat cepat untuk mengisi catatan IPS yang masih kosong dengan senyum yang sangat menenangkanku. Dan setelah menjerit gaje tadi, dengan entengnya Sasuke malah mengatakan 'Nanti aku pinjam catatan IPSmu ya?' sebagai gadis baik yang menyukai pemuda(?) didepannya, tentu saja aku setuju. Meskipun jujur saja, sebagian hatiku meraung-raung tak setuju.

Bosan dan bokong kram adalah alasan mengapa aku berdiri dan berjalan menuju dua kelompok disana(menyebutkannya saja sangat repot). Pilihanku jatuh pada BdG yang jauh lebih dekat dengan posisiku saat ini. Hanya sekedar nonton, main? Aku tak tahu caranya. Yang kutahu, lempar bolanya keatas, lalu secepat kilat sebar kulit bianya. Rebut lagi dengan cepat satu persatu sebelum bolanya menyentuh tanah atau lantai. Lakukan itu terus menerus hingga... Ng... Entah sampai bosan mungkin?! Hanya itu.

Duduk memperhatikan, asyiknya kalau bisa main.

Bruukk

Deg

Apa. Ini?! Punggung siapa yang bersandar dibelakangku?! Rasanya kok agak lebar dan h- hangat?! Hangat, wajahku menghangat setelah melihat dengan jelas terpampang nyata kalau pemilik punggung itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Dan sekarang kok terasa sedikit dorongan ya?! Hey, ini bukan kursi santai. Dan, dan, d- dan kini kepalanya ikut bersandar di, di, dibelakang kepalaku. _Omo_ , _minna_... _Dareka_... _Tasukette_... Jantungku terdengar tak normal... Kalau ia mendengarnya bisa bahaya nanti.

Darek-

"Cieee..." teriak, sepertinya bukan, entahlah keluar dari mulut Matsuri.

Hey, ini tak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Ini b-bukan foto-

Blush

Aku tak sanggup melanjutkannya... Apa saja, terjadilah sekarang. Badai, tsunami, longsor, banjir, atau langit runtuh saja agar wajah dan jantungku menormal lagi...

Teng Teng

Fyuuh aman

Bel membuat segalanya bermula, bel juga yang membuat semuanya berakhir. Waw, kalimat yang bagus. Bukan begitu?!

,

,

Sepertinya aku ingat beberapa minggu yang lalu, aku sempat bertanya padamu tentang banyak hal. Kebetulan Shion juga tidak masuk saat itu.

Hari itu kau memakai jaket merah yang pernah kau pakai saat kelas empat dulu. Saat beberapa gadis menjauhimu. Untuk hal ini aku tak mungkin lupa.

Tertulis di buku kecil seukuran 14 senti berkover biru motif batik. Nama kecilmu tertulis di bagian judul halaman pertama. Yang kutanyakan hanya, makanan dan minuman kesukaanmu apa yang kau jawab nasi goreng dan jus stroberi(aku tak yakin dengan jawabanmu), warna dan nomer kesukaanmu ungu(langsung kusela dengan kata 'janda') dan 11, binatang kucing, buah tomat, bentuk kesukaan hati(astaga, saat mendengarnya mataku sampai berair), artis brandon, BB Smash, huruf A, kota Tokyo, negara Brazil, hari rabu, bulan juni, permainan sepak bola, dan planet neptunus(sebelum menjawabnya, kau bertanya apa nama planet selain bumi dan hanya kujawab neptunus lalu kau memilihnya). Yah, hanya itu saja. Betapa senangnya aku setelahnya, memang sih kau menjawabnya ogah-ogahan karena saat itu kau sedang asik mengobrol dengan Shira dan sangat terlihat kalau aku mengusik. Hehe, kapan lagi dapat kesempatan seperti ini.

,

,

Jam ke enam, kosong. Jadi walikelas kami dengan senang hati masuk dan menjaga ketenangan kelas dan mengumumkan sesuatu.

"Beberapa bulan lagi akan diadakan acara peringatan kelahiran Hokage. Jadi setiap kelas harus ikut serta"

"Apakah ada kelompok paduan suara, _sensei_?"

"Ada"

"Kalau begitu aku ikut itu saja" ucapku sedikit pelan

"Dan yang akan mewakili kelompok drama adalah Sakura, Ameyuri, dan siapa ya? Nanti akan _sensei_ pilih lagi. Sedangkan untuk paduan suara, Miko, Fuma Arashi, dan Uchiha"

"E-Kok aku ikut drama? Aktingku jelek" aku masih berusaha menentang dengan suara pelan

Aku tahu Sasuke sedang menatapku saat ini

"Nah, sudah diputuskan. Sekarang yang namanya disebut untuk ikut drama, cepat ke perpustakaan untuk dipilih perannya"

Huh

Ck, _doshite_?! _doshite_?! _doshite_?! Huh?! Apa salahku hingga kita harus berbeda?!

,

,

Hn, dan berakhir pada aku mendapat peran ke 7. Ini memalukan sekaligus membosankan. Aku tak tahu apa yang membuat _sensei_ yang bertanggung jawab atas drama memilihku. Wajah ini sama sekali tidak menunjukkan bakat berakting.

Sedangkan Sasuke dan Shion (aku sangat benci menyebut nama mereka bersama) sedang berlatih vokal dan APA ITU?! Koreografi?! Paduan suara jauh lebih keren dibandingkan drama yang mengisahkan tentang bagaimana kisah hidup Hokage pertama. Kenapa tidak dibuat _rakugo_ saja sekalian?!

Mau ganti, bilang pada siapa?! Terpaksa harus kujalani.

,

,

 _ **23 january 201x**_

Yah, tak terasa sudah selama ini, latihan dilakukan. Seperti baru kemarin aku dipilih. Meskipun masih kurang rela, tapi aku sedikit mulai terbiasa dengan latihan-latihan ini.

Sasuke? Seperti biasanya para laki-laki hanya jadi penyanyi tambahan dan hiasan semata. Suara jelek atau kecilpun tak masalah. Yang penting modal wajah bersih, tak perlu putih, yang penting tak ada luka atau bekasnya pun sudah bagus.

Dan _ladies_ nya? Hampir sama. Mayoritas juga anak-anak berdompet tebal, kalian tahu, 78% berasal dari kelas 5B yang terkenal dengan kekayaan, ketenaran, dan geng mereka yang bisa disebut SD(sok dewasa), dan yang perlu digarisbawahi, hampir semuanya menyukai Sasuke. Oh, dan jangan lupa kalau Ringo juga sudah masuk kelompok paduan suara karena salah satu anggota tidak masuk. Jadi dia disuruh menggantikan sementara. Tapi setelah yang diganti sementara masukpun, Ringo tidak kembali ke kelompok drama. Jadi ia harus _stay_ di paduan suara sampai pentas tiba.

Ada sih, kesempatan untukku. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, lebih baik jangan daripada Sasuke tahu perasaanku dan berpikir kalau aku mengikutinya. Hiy, aku tak bisa membayangkan jika Sasuke menjauhiku.

Oh, aku ingat Sasuke punya utang sejumlah lima yen(dua ribu rupiah) padaku beberapa hari yang lalu.

Shine:anggap aja lima yen itu dua ribu,shine gak tau nilai tukarnya di saat nilai rupiah masih gak menentu gini.

BTtS

Dan hehe, gara-gara itu sampai hubungan antara kami jadi sedikit renggang. Aku ngambek karena saat menagihnya, Sasuke tidak mau membayar dan bahkan tidak merasa punya utang padaku. Hish dasar laki-laki.

Tapi jujur saja, saat-saat marahan dengannya adalah saat yang sangat membosankan. Tak bisa bercanda, memukulnya(sudah kebiasaan), memarahinya, dan mengerjainya(sudah kebiasaan juga). Padahal biasanya kalau aku dan Shion sedang marahan, malah Sasuke yang yang akan sangat berusaha membuat kami berbaikan lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali, sepertinya sudah lebih dari tiga kali. Sasuke, kau tak tahu seberapa gelisahnya aku memikirkan kapan kita bisa berbaikan lagi.

Karena ada yang marahan, maka sekarang ia duduk ditempat Shion(grrrrr... Shion bisa mengobrol dengan Sasuke tanpa gangguanku, aku benci)dan sebaliknya.

Aku lupa apa yang membuat kami berbaikan lagi, tapi aku sangat senang akan hal itu. Sebenarnya ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya, alasannya juga sama. Hanya waktu marahan yang berbeda, dulu lebih cepat, sekarang, yah begitulah.

,

,

,

 _ **4 february 201x**_

Setiap kali kami berlatih bersama(atau bisa disebut satu ruangan tapi bergiliran), aku selalu berusaha menunjukkan yang terbaik agar saat kau melirik atau menontonku(tak mungkin) kau tak akan melihatku memukul jidat lebarku atau salting.

Sasuke, entah kapan kita bisa selalu bersama selain sama jadwal piket dan meja. Sama hati misalnya, yah meskipun itu sangat kecil kemungkinannya. Haha, bisakah waktu kuhentikan untuk membisikkan isi hatiku yang semakin tak nyaman dengan tiap getaran aneh yang berbeda-beda itu?

 _Are_ , aku ingat beberapa hari lagi pentas. Aku jadi gugup, bagaimana kalau aku lupa atau terlambat bicara, bagaimana kalau aku masuk saat belum waktunya?!

Tapi yang paling kutakutkan adalah kalian berhenti menunggu kisahku karena terlalu datar, tak ada tokoh anta dan hanya prota dan prota. Memang benar, tapi setiap kejadianku bersamanya sangat berharga bagiku. Dan lagi, beberapa mungkin akan sangat berguna dimasa depan nanti.

 _ **11 april 201x**_

Suara dig dug terdengar berulang mengingat hari pentas telah tiba. _Dresscode_ (?) pemain drama wanita adalah _longdress_ putih bersih. 3S+1D (Sungguh sangat sudah kuduga). Paduan suara(?) untuk wanitanya disewakan baju warna kuning hijau. Sedangkan untuk prianya(kalimatku terasa seperti mereka sudah tua) disewakan baju hitam mirip jas kedodoran.

Sekarang Sasuke terlihat seperti dimakan oleh pakaiannya. Oh ya, pria juga memakai semacam topi- entahlah apa sebutannya. Bentuknya mirip blangkonnya orang Indonesia tapi bukan. Sasuke terlihat sangat tampan- pfftt... memakainya.

Acara dimulai dua jam lagi, tapi siswa yang mengikuti kegiatan diwajibkan datang jam setengah delapan. Dan sekarang waktu menunjukkan jam sembilan. Sasuke sudah ada di ruang kepsek untuk gladi bersih, sayangnya aku tak bisa melihat aksinya(meskipun sebenarnya itu tak perlu).

,

,

Acara dibuka oleh wakil _daimyo_ (ayah dari seorang kakak kelas perempuan dan adik kelas laki-laki). Drama akan tampil setelah grup pianika, baca puisi(kelas 6). Setelah itu menari(kelas 4 dan 5), paduan suara, dan terakhir _fashion show_ yang diikuti oleh anak-anak kelas dua dan satu. Bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana lucu dan menggemaskannya mereka?!

,

,

,

Sebaiknya kalian tidak melihat bagaimana jeleknya aktingku. Jadi kita _speed_ ke waktu setelah aku dan yang lainnya tampil.

"Fyuuh... Aku sangat gugup tadi. Apalagi saat _handphone_ ibu yang kupinjam dan kubawa sampai panggung jatuh tepat saat kita suudah sampai di akhir cerita. Kau tahu?! Saat itu keringat dinginku turun banyak sekaliiiii..." kataku pada salah satu teman sesama kegiatan tapi sekelas dengan Shimaru.

Oh, dia tidak ikut. Katanya 'Walikelasku bilang 'Wajahmu samasekali tak menunjukkan bakat apapun dimataku' ' wah, aku sampai prihatin terhadap Shimaru yang mendapat kalimat sekejam itu dari guru kesayangannya.

Tak sengaja mataku melihat seseorang yang sangat kukenal, Shion.

"SHION, KEMARI"

"Oh Sakura?!" yaah, masih bertanya lagi.

"Sukses?!"

"Hng, tidak juga. Kau tidak melihat saat _handphone_ ibuku jatuh diatas panggung dan dikursi penonton VIP duduk seseorang yang sangat penting yaitu WAKIL _DAIMYO_! Belum lagi para ortu murid, siswa-siswi yang datang dan WARTAWAN" ucapku super frustasi

"Hey tenanglah... Lihat itu, calon ibu mertuamu dan suamimu disana" tunjuknya pada sepasang ibu dan anak yang berjarak sekitar 4 meter didepan kami

Blush

Shine:shine juga ikutan blushing loh pas ngetiknya!#gaknanya

BTtS

Yaah, aku hanya bisa mengamini apa yang dikatakan oleh Shion...

Oh ya, ibu Sasuke sangat cantik kalau mau kukatakan. Wajah bersahaja dan anggunnya sangat kentara. Kuharap, suatu saat nanti aku bisa mengobrol dengan beliau(?), yaah... Kuharap...

,

,

,

Lets take a breather

,

,

,

Ngomong Session:

Waktu senggang shine gunakan untuk menulis banyak chap dan fict ni aja udah sampe sepuluh,E. H. H. U. dah sampe chap delapan,dan tiga fict baru yg masing" dah ada dua chap#author gak ada nunggu review dan senggang fict doang maka akan disembulkan mahakarya limabelas tahun Sachika Arikazuto*bikinpestarakyat#plak+buaggh.

Gara" banting hp,review gak bisa dibaca,fb gak bisa dibuka,fict" yg difollow gak bisa dibaca updatenya,PM gak bisa dibaca/balas, maaf minna san,balasan review shine hanya sepatah dua patah kata# bacanya aja takut bakal ada mata" liar yg liat" apa yg dilakukan shine didunia aja shine sampe nengok kiri-kanan-belakang gak suka ada orang deket yg tau kalo shine ini author di ffn.

Oya,maaf buat yg tersinggung warna kesukaannya dibilang hanya mengetik ucapan bodoh yg udah shine ucapkan sangat menghormati warna apapun yg minna san shine juga suka warna ungu,jadi mana mungkin shine hina.

Oya lagi,chap depan akan ada chara berasal dari Naruto* jelas minna san pasti kenal siapa kalo udah baca pikir itu aja dulu

Oya lagi lagi,shine membuka sayembara untuk mencari marga yg cocok untuk Toshika(naruto pengganti)shine sampe sekarang binguuuuu...ng mohon bantuannya ya,minna san yg baik hati. N

Huruf terakhir

Arigatou n review please

Terimakasih Raksasa:

Untuk minna san yang sudah mengikuti hingga chap 6 ini

Zulchan,sakurada,nariezka,Zeesuke Hikaru,dinda adr,Kiki Kim,Evy Bestary ,savers295,dan semua silent readers.(jika ada yg namanya salah ketik atau tidak disebutkan,silahkan review atau PM shine)


	7. Chapter 7

My Love Story

Sachika Arikazuto

No copas. Cause i made this with my own brain

Warning: super duper OOC(Sasuke), typo(maybe), AU, OC(tuntutan cerita), and so many more.

Meski inisial tak penting,shine hanya menambahkan agar seseorang tahu kalau dia masuk dalam tokoh-tokoh fict ini.

Haruno Sakura: Chisaka Rizuto(A. R.)

Sasuke Uchiha: Kazuki Kuari(S. A. S.)Uzumaki Naruto: Toshika ... (N. N., N. T. L. Z.)

Hyuuga Hinata: Rifuka Kuari(H. I.)

Yamanaka Ino: Rika Mitsuharu(A. A. U.)

Tenten: Arikichi Kaneku(E. A. I. M., I. A. K.)

And this is it

,

,

,

 _ **25 february 201x**_

Hey hey, aku belum menceritakan tentang sesuatu yang baru terjadi kan?! Waaaa... Aku sangat bahagia dengan itu...

Tepat pada hari minggu tanggal 18 november tahun kemarin, kucing betinaku melahirkan enam anak-anak kucing lucu... Yang tertua berambut putih dan jingga di punggungnya, yang kedua berambut abu-abu dengan warna putih dibagian perut kebawahnya(yang satu ini entah mengapa membuatku suka saat pertama melihatnya), dan empat lagi berwarna putih jingga dua ekor, abu-abu dengan sedikit warna putih, dan hitam bintik jingga.

Bagaimana bisa aku tahu urutan mereka?! Tentu aku meneliti pertumbuhan gigi-gigi mereka yang awalnya ompong dan tiba-tiba sudah tumbuh kecil-kecil.

Shine, itu kata yang terlintas saat melihat anak dari kucing betinaku yang bernama Neko Amgo, adik dari kucing pertamaku yang bernama F(P)ujihi Amgo. Nama yang terasa sangat cocok meskipun terlihat sangat tak cocok mengingat warna rambutnya yang abu-abu sedangkan arti namanya bersinar(ini kulihat seminggu setelah memberinya nama shine). Sungguh nama yang refleks terpikir.

Tapi pada akhirnya aku memberikan nama semua kucing lucuku. Yang pertama namanya Charmant(bahasa Jerman), lalu Shine, Utshi(berasal dari kata utsukushi yang artinya cantik), Kirei, (), dan terakhir Kuro.

Dengan begini, aku jadi punya teman curhat meskipun tak mungkin ditanggapi. Setidaknya aku punya tempat berbagi selain pada Shion.

Bicara tentang Shion, aku ingat kemarin ia dan Ami menceritakan pengalamannya yang... Huft, membuatku, _'_ _JEALOUS'_. _Yeah, i'm jealous cause i'm_ _jealousy_.

Katanya saat mereka berdua sedang duduk diteras rumah Shion, mereka bertemu Sasuke yang menanyakan rumah Arashi. Huh, yang benar saja, rumahnya ada disamping rumah walikelas yang berbeda delapan blok dari rumah Shion. Sasuke sampai mencari sejauh itu?! Kenapa tidak sekalian kerumahku saja, supaya semakin jauh dari tujuanmu?! Dan lagi, dengan songongnya Ami menceritakannya padaku lalu diakhiri kalimat "Coba saja saat itu kau main kerumah Shion, pasti kau bisa bertemu Sasuke" heeee?! Trus gue harus koprol sambil bilang 'Wow' gitu?!

Eh, tanpa sadar aku mengucapkan kalimat dengan bahasa yang tak sopan untuk orang dewasa. Maafkan aku semuanya, aku hanya mengungkapkan isi hatiku yang gerrraaammm...

Setelah mengatakan itu tadi, Ami memandangku seakan mengomporiku. Che, aku tak sebodoh yang kau pikirkan.

,

,

Jam istirahat ini aku duduk sendiri, Entah sudah berapa lama aku melamun. Mungkin dua jam?! Isi dari lamunanku hanya, apa perasaan aneh yang sejak dulu kurasakan ini yang disebut cinta?! Memang cinta itu apa?! Dan apakah perasaan ini akan terbalas?! Memang apa yang kuharapkan?! Apa memang yang kusukai itu seorang hebat seperti Uchiha Sasuke?!

"Sasuke kun, aku punya _gameboy_. Mau pinjam?!"

"Wiiih iya mau... Ada Super Mario?!"

"Ada, ada. Aku baru memainkannya kemarin, tapi aku kesulitan. Bisa ajarkan aku?!" M-O-D-U-S

'Huh Caper'

Mereka duduk berdua, Sasuke duduk ditempat yang saat pertama kalinya aku masuk kelas lima ini, ingat?! Dan Ami berdiri berdempet disampingnya.

Oh, karena ini waktunya istirahat. Jadi dia berhak duduk dimana saja asal tangannya tidak gatal. Entah mengapa ia seakan tidak terlalu suka duduk berdua denganku. Apa aku ini sebegitu jeleknya sampai berada disampingku saja sangat memalukan?! Ini juga pernah terjadi saat Shion tidak masuk kelas. Ia lebih memilih duduk didekat(bukan sebangku) Ringo dibandingkan denganku. Fyuuuh... Sakiiiit, sakit hati ini... Entah apa salahku!

Dan juga aku duduk ditempat dimana ia duduk saat pertama kali masuk kelas lima, setelah pindah dari meja didepanku saat ituloh... Entah kebetulan atau memang takdir?!

,

,

"Cie... Yang cemburu..."

"Huh, berisik. Aku tidak cemburu dan menyukainya tahu"

"Ah masa'?!"

"Apa wajahku terlihat tidak meyakinkan?!" kutunjukkan wajah datar+bosanku yang dibuat-buat padanya

"Tapi kok _badmood_?!"

"Kurang makan, tak sempat sarapan. Keluar kamar langsung lari kesini. Tapi pada akhirnya terlambat dan tidak sempat ikut upacara. Dihukum deh"

"Kasihan. Hey, bagaimana kalau kita buat kode rahasia?! Kalau-kalau Ami caper?! Kalau dia mendekati Sasuke, kita harus memberitahu satu sama lain dengan cara berteriak 'CUri perhatiaAN' dengan begitu kita bisa melirik sinis Ami, dan ada kemungkinan ia akan berhenti. bagaimana?!"

Aku berpikir sejenak, hng... Boleh juga... Aku cukup bosan dengan suasana sekolah sekarang ini. "Hng, bolehlah... Tapi ini idemu loh, aku hanya turut meramaikan"

"Yaya... Terserah"

,

,

,

 _ **2 march 201x**_

Kode rahasia itu memang kami gunakan, tapi belum sampai seminggu sudah dihentikan karena Ami menyadarinya atau... Shion membocorkannya.

Bukannya aku berprasangka buruk, tapi belakangan ini aku sering melihat Shion pulang bersama Ami. Dan saat aku mengobrol bersama Sasuke, Shion sering berbisik mencurigakan dengan Ami. Aku hanya bisa berharap semua rahasia yang sudah kuberitahukan pada Shion tidak dibongkar. Terutama perasaan agak tidak sukaku pada Ami, Ringo dkk.

Oya, bel pulang sudah berbunyi sejak, kurang lebih dua puluh menit yang lalu. Jadi, apalagi yang aku- kami lakukan disini?! Dua kata, kelas tambahan. Dan itu berasal dari walikelas sendiri. Sepertinya beliau ingin kami menguasai IPA secara mendalam. Belum lagi les setiap hari minggu dan ulangan tiba-tiba saat jam kosong.

Kelas kami sudah bersih dan rapi. Jadi hanya bisa menggunakan kelas 5B, meskipun hanya sebentar karena ini hari Jumat yang berarti pulang lebih awal. Pelajaran dimulai jam dua siang atau sore entahlah dan pulang pada jam setengah lima sore. Jadi sekarang sudah hampir pukul lima, dan kelas tambahannya satu jam.

"Kita sebangku ya, Saku?!"

"Hng, semoga saja"

"Cepat masuk, waktu kita tak banyak. Langsung buka buku paket halaman 37 sampai 61, belajar 15 menit lalu ulangan harian" teriak walikelas kami seperti biasanya

Oya, sekarang akan kuberi tahu nama walikelas kami. Nama beliau Fuku, tapi tak ada yang tahu marganya, jadi kami hanya memanggil Fuku _sensei_

Sayangnya tidak lagi, masa jabatanku hanya sebulan, terhitung dari desember, libur tiga minggu sampai januari, dan masa jabatan habis. Jadi bisa juga dibilang aku hanya menjabat sebagai ketua kelas selama seminggu lebih. Tragis...

"Shion, tidak jadi duduk sebangku?!"

"Maaf yah, Saku. Aku sudah diajak oleh Ringo. Lain kali saja yaah...?!"

"Hng, terserah"

Katanya sejak kecil sudah diajarkan, bahkan dijadikan moto untuk 'Menepati janji dan mengutamakan ajakan atau panggilan pertama' oleh ortunya. Huh, dustaan tuh.

Aku duduk di meja ketiga dari pintu dan di deret kedua. Disampingku kosong tanpa teman sebangku. Meja dibelakangku kosong, tak boleh ada yang mendudukinya karena 'ada sesuatunya' dibelakangnya lagi meja Ringo dan Shion, dan dibelakangnya lagi baru mejanya Sasuke dan Naruto. I'm jealous... Mereka berempat mengobrol dan bercanda.

Aku hanya bisa mengembungkan pipi sebesar mungkin dengan kesal

"Boleh aku duduk disini?!"

"Hng, bolehlah" balasku malas. "Oh Atsui!?"

"Kau tahu namaku?!"

"Kau kan siswi yang selalu membawa uang jajan lebih banyak dari siswi elit di 5B setiap hari itu"

Kalimatku dibalas dengan cerita panjang darinya. Lebih baik kalian tidak mengetahuinya atau kalian akan semakin bosan. Lebih baik kita speed ke alur setelahnya, setelah ulangan harian.

,

,

" _Sensei_ , aku duluan"

"Iih... Tidak, aku dulu"

"Berbaik hatilah pada tetanggamu yang hensom ini, _sensei_ "

" _Sensei_ , aku minta izin kebelakang ya?!"

"Fuku _sensei_ cantik... _Sensei_ baik... Tolong periksa milikku duluan ya... Aku harus pulang cepat atau aku ditinggal ke Mall"

"Huaaa... Dia mengejek nama ayahku dengan sebutan curut _sensei_..."

"Pstt... Hey, minta jawaban no 7 dong. Yang tempat pertukaran O2 dan CO2 ituloh"

Kira-kira itulah isi keributan setelah keheningan saat ulangan berlangsung tadi.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, kelas menjadi lebih sepi. Karena untuk yang sudah diperiksa, diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Sebagai siswi yang baik(Hehe), aku hanya bisa menunggu hingga sepi. Berdesak-desakan dan berebut adalah kebiasaan anak kecil(hng, bukankah kita memang anak kecil ya?!)

"Arashi... Ini bukumu, jangan pulang dulu, sayang" teriak walikelasku

Tapi aku merasa, sepertinya teriakan beliau terlalu pelan. Sehingga, dengan inisiatif aku menolong beliau dengan cara

"ARASHI... INI BUKUMU, JANGAN PULANG DULU, SAYANG" aku menyembulkan kepalaku keluar pintu dan melihat orang yang kuteriaki dan Sasuke sedang memakai sepatu

" _Aigoo_... Sakura _chan_ memanggil Arashi sayang?!" goda wanita paruh baya disampingku

Memanggil, Arashi, sayang?!

 _Loading_...

1 menit berlalu...

Blush

"A-E-I-Itu... Aku... A-Aku... Hanya mengulang apa yang telah _sensei_ katakan tadi"

Waaaa... Malu...

Kalian lihat?! Bahkan Arashi saja tersenyum-senyum sendiri, senyumnya itu terlihat antara menahan tawa dan maklum. Fyuuuh... Syukur...

Yang raven mencuat?! Oh, dia sudah berdiri sejak aku digoda tadi, raut diwajahnya... Datar, seperti biasa. Pandangannya lurus kedepan...

Aku sempat menengok sebentar untuk melihat, apakah ia akan cemburu?! Atau tidak(hihihi, ngarep)

Saat aku sudah berhenti digoda, ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan gedung sekolah. Pastinya pulang, memang apa lagi yang akan dilakukannya sore menjelang malam seperti ini?!

,

,

,

 _ **5 march 201x**_

26 hari lagi... Hari yang sangat kutunggu-tunggu... Salah satu hari terspesial dalam hidupku tiba...

Namun dianggap hari biasa oleh ketiga kakakku...

Tragis

Aah, aku tak boleh memikirkan hal itu, aku sudah sangat bahagia punya cinta pertama dan sahabat yang baik.

Shine:karna tuntutan cerita,tanggal lahir Sasu diganti jadi 25 juni dan Saku 31 maret,mengikuti tanggal lahir chara dimaklumi,minna san.

BTtS

"Buku apa ini?! Jin... Undercover... Ooooh... Jin Undercover toh?! Artinya apa ya?!" emo disampingku sedikit menggaruk belakang kepalanya

"Aku juga belum lihat di kamus, artinya" aku hanya mengangkat bahu. "Tapi, isinya keren... Buku ini berisi segala hal tentang jin. Kau harus membacanya" tatapanku berubah antusias

"Kau percaya adanya jin?!"

"Tentu saja. Itukan mahkluk ciptaan Tuhan juga. Memangnya pekatang cinta yang kau gunakan itu berhasil berkat apa?!"

Shine:pekatang,didaerah shine itu... seperti guna-guna,susuk, ,orang yg masang(nyebut mantra)adalah yg dukun ato orang ada banyak jenisnya,tapi yg Sasu disini pake cuman cinta*penjelasanpanjanglebarend.

BTtS

"Hehe... Eh, Tunggu dulu, darimana kau tahu itu?!"

" _Baka_! Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya beberapa bulan sebelumnya, dasar kakek-kakek"

"Mau baca?!"

"Iya, makasiiih... Kau baik deh" ia membukanya dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Wih, ada ceritanya?! Keren"

"Bukan cerita, tapi kasus-kasus kesurupan yang sering terjadi disekolah. Pahami bahasanya dong... Dasar kau ini"

Apapun akan kulakukan agar kau bisa sebahagia ini, meskipun nyawaku harus hilang.

Wajah seriusmu saat membaca, sangat kusukai. Apalagi saat kau berdiri dan bersandar pada pohon kelapa sawit di taman depan kelas dan angin bertiup, rambutmu seperti diterbangkan angin. Aku rela dihukum oleh guru untuk dapat melihatmu. Kan, sudah kubilang, apapun akan kulakan untukmu.

"Nih bukumu, lain kali kupinjam lagi ya?!"

"Hng, terserah" dalam hatiku, terucap kalimat 'pinjam yang lain juga boleh. Tapi khusus hatiku harus minta loh, tidak bisa dipinjam. Dan akan dengan senang hati kuberikan untukmu' haha, GeeR.

,

,

"Ternyata begitu ya?! Cara menghindari serangan jin?! Aku suka bukunya" yaiyalah, bukunya Kankurou _nii_... Hasil dari pinjam diam-diam juga.

"Semuanya, cepat ke kelas 6A. Kelasnya ada disamping perpustakaan"

"Untuk apa, _sensei_?!" tanyaku

"Praktek pura-pura. _Sensei_ perlu foto kalian sebagai bukti praktek yang kakak kelas kalian lakukan, untuk keperluan tugas _sensei_ dan Izumo _sensei_ , guru IPA kelas enam"

'Biasanya _sensei_ ini sangat kocak, bahkan saat sedang mengajar juga ditambahkan candaan. Tapi kali ini, wajah beliau serius ya?!' aku berbisik dengan mulut yang didekatkan kearah telinga si kepala raven disampingku tapi mataku mengarah pada siapa yang kubahas

'Iya benar, seperti kepala sekolah ya?!' bisiknya balik

Tapi kok suara yang kudengar aneh?! Seperti...

DEG

Mataku terbelalak

Ternyata... Aku... Tidak, membisiki... Telinganya... Tapi...

Blush

Wajah kami hanya terpaut sekitar limabelas senti

Memang masih jauh, tapi... Bagi anak seumuranku?! Pasti sangat dekat...

"Oiyah lupa, Kita harus ke kelas 6A, ayo Shion" tidak, ia tidak melihatnya. Ia sedang asyik dengan Matsuri yang menceritakan budaya kampungnya. Dunia bagai milik mereka berdua saja.

"Eh, kemana?!"

"Makanya, telingamu jangan hanya dipakai yang dekat Matsuri saja. Tadi kita disuruh ke kelas 6A untuk sesi pemotretan"

"Wah?! Masa'? _Sugoi, sugoi_..."

"Makanya ayo"

,

,

Sekarang kami duduk di meja kelompok ketiga dari pintu. Seseorang yang tadi membuatku blushing tak kuhiraukan, meskipun dalam hati, aku sangat ingin mengajaknya juga. Tapi, gengsi seorang Haruno Sakura itu besar loh.

Aku duduk membelakangi papan tulis, disampingku ada Shion, disampingnya ada Atsui, didepan Shion ada Ayumi, disampingnya ada Ringo. Entah bagaimana bisa Ayumi dan Ringo bisa duduk dikelompokku, pasti Shion dalangnya.

Oh, didepanku?! Kosong. Dan Raven mencuat belum juga muncul, kuharap ialah yang akan mengisi tempat itul

"Ini sudah semuanya?!"

"Sasuke belum datang, Shira dan Naruto juga"

"Cie... Yang nyebut nama Sasuke duluan..."

"E-A-D-Dia kan temanku juga. M-Memang kalau yang kusebut pertama kali itu Naruto, apa bedanya?!"

"Aku kenapa?!" tanya si Kuning durian

"Malah bertanya, cepat duduk, Uzumaki" Fuku _sensei_ jadi sedikit menyeramkan

"Izumo _sensei_ , tolong bantu Naruto menemukan bangku kosong untuknya"

"Hanya tersisa satu bangku, jadi sepertinya salah satu dari mereka harus berdiri atau keluar kelas"

" _SENSEI_ , ADA BANGKU KOSONG DITEMPAT KAMI"

Penyelamat sekaligus bencana

"Tidak, ada tiga, yang lainnya ada di kelompoknya Haruno" ralat beliau

"Uchiha, kau duduk di mejanya Yukata. Uzumaki, kau di mejanya Ayuka"

Shine:dikelas ada Ayumi dan Ayuka(tuntutan cerita)soalnya namanya sama" ayu.

BTtS

Ia hanya menurut dengan wajah datar

"Sekarang kita mulai saja. Alat-alat yang ada diatas meja kalian itu adalah saklar, baterai, bohlam dll. Kalian hanya harus berpura-pura akan menyalakan bohlam dengan tenaga dari baterai, Bisa juga memegang dan meneliti alatnya, mencatat, apa saja yang dilakukan saat tugas kelompok. Jelas?!"

"Fuku _sensei_ , Uchiha sebaiknya dipindahkan, tempatnya saat ini terlalu banyak orang. Sudah sembilan orang, cocok untuk membuat Girls Generation. Bahkan ia harus duduk berdempetan dengan Yukata"

Krek

Aku melemaskan(membunyikan) otot tanganku geram, seperti preman yang siap memukul.

"Tapi mau dipindahkan ke mana?"

"Tempat Miko saja. Anggota mereka hanya enam orang, ditambah Uchiha bisa membuat _After School_ "

Dasar guru kocak yang baik, tidak sombong, dan rajin menabung.

"Uchiha didepan Haruno tempatmu" berarti Sasuke akan duduk membelakangi Yukata

'Ketemu lagi' bisikku yang dibalas senyum atau seringai entahlahnya

"Ayo mulai, Izumo _sensei_ yang akan mengambil gambar kalian. Pastikan wajah kalian tidak terlihat jelek di kamera"

"Aku selalu tampan kok, jangan khawatir _sensei_ " ujarnya PD

"Sakura, angkat dan amati saklarnya. Uchiha, pasang bohlamnya seakan kau akan menyalakannya"

Tak sengaja tangan kami bersentuhan

'Pssst'

'Apa?'

'Katanya pemotretan, yang dipotret malah kebohongan dan bukan kecantikanku' Shion menunjukkan raut kesalnya

'UHUK'

Kukira apa yang akan dikatakannya, ternyata hanya ini?! Merusak momen kebahagiaan kami saja.

"Hey, ini bagianku. Kau kan disuruh pegang bohlam"

"Tapi aku mau yang itu"

"Weeek, lakukan saja yang lain. Memang ini punyamu?!"

"Berikan"

"Tidak"

"Berikan"

"Tidak"

"Berikan"

"Tidak"

"HOOOY... UCHIHA, HARUNO, BERHENTI..."

" _Moshiwake arimasen,_ _sensei_ " kami diam dan saling melempar pandangan jengkel

CKREK

Bagaimana wajahku?! Aku takut aiblah yang terlihat saat aku difoto. Tapi, sejujurnya aku senang bisa difoto bersama Sasuke. Ini jadi seperti...

Blush

"Wah, wajahmu merah tuh... Kau kebanyakan makan _wasabi_ ya?! Sini kutolong"

Puk puk puk

Kupejamkan mataku sejenak, menikmati belaian, tepukan, atau pukulan entahlah yang ia berikan pada kepalaku.

Blush

"Kok makin merah?! Kurang keras ya?!"

Yaiyalah... Kau bukannya menepuk ubun-ubunku, tapi malah terasa belaian halus...

Shine:ini juga berlaku pada kalo kepedasan dan minumnya cuman dikit,tepuk aja ubun" anda,dan berdoalah semoga besok anda tidak geger otak* percaya deh,bakalan berhasil kalo nepuknya bener *-*b.

BTtS

PUK PUK PUK

"Aduh sakit, nde, berhenti. Aku tahu kau iri pada kepintaranku, tapi jangan sampai membuatku geger otak dong"

"Hoy kalian, kalau mau mesra-mesraan, di lapangan sana! Lebih luas" akhirnya ada juga yang cemburu, dia adalah Ringo

"Iew... Jijik. Amit-amit, najis lahir batin"

"Hey, kau mengejek namaku tuh" anak laki-laki didepanku ini menepuk bahuku dengan raut jengkel

"Seterah"

,

,

Kisah cinta memang tak selamanya berakhir bahagia, namun percayalah...

Yakinlah...

Bersabarlah...

Jujurlah...

Dan berusahalah...

Agar kisah cintamu yang tragis bisa menjadi kisah cinta yang bahagia dan akan menjadi memori indah dihati dan pikiranmu

Kisah cintaku memang tergolong membosankan, banyak penghalang namun tak pernah terlalu menghalangi...

Tapi kisah cinta membosankan inilah yang selalu membuatku kuat dan bertahan hingga aku juga punya kisah cinta yang _happy ending_.

,

,

,

Lets take a breather

,

,

,

Ngomong Session:

Apakah alurnya kerasa cepat?!shine berusaha membuatnya dalam tempo jang sesingkat-singkatnja(?)sengaja dibikin banyak biar gak kerasa chap depan udah sampe kelas enam* masa" kejayaan dari S r#!£ G #ur*bernostalgia

Shine jeongmal",really",hontouni" gomawo,thanks,arigatou untuk semua readers san yg mau baca apalagi menunggu kelanjutan fict membosankan shine berpikir,mungkin fict ini akan digunakan untuk dongeng pengantar tidur buat minna san yg insomnia saking ternyata dugaan shine salah,minna membacanya karna emang suka#huuuu pengen nangis dah...

Sampe shine berpikir lagi,ini adalah fict termembosankan yg pernah ada#bener kok

Oya,ada yg mau liat mukanya shine(kucing)?!kalo punya akun Facebook,bisa dilihat akunnya Shine Neko Amgo.foto profilnya itulah wujud(?)asli dari shine(kucing)

Minna san ada yg punya buku jin undercover juga?!bukunya keren loh...berisi penjelasan tentang jin,doa dan cara agar terhindar darinya,faktor penyebab kesurupan banyak terjadi disekolah, keren(iklan)dan salah satu buku yg menunjang(?) love story shine(curcol end).ngomongnya jadi makin panjang. N

Huruf terakhir

Arigatou n review please


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

My Love Story

Sachika Arikazuto

No copas. Cause i made this with my own brain

Warning: super duper OOC(Sasuke), typo(maybe), AU, OC(tuntutan cerita), and so many more.

Percayalah, ini fict yang membosankan.

And this is it

,

,

,

 _ **27 april 201x**_

"Asalmu dari mana?"

"Katanya sih Konoha, kau?!"

"Oto"

"Nah, biar kutebak, Haruno itu marga _Tou san_ mu kan?!"

"T-Tau darimana kau?!"

"Hanya menebak. Setiap anak perempuan, marganya pasti berasal dari _Tou san_ nya"

"Hey, kau sudah tahu nama _Tou san_ ku, ganti rugi sini, nama _Tou san_ mu siapa?!"

"Ada di bahu kananmu"

"Kau mencoret bajuku ya?!" tangan kananku hampir melayang kearah kepala ayamnya sebelum

"Tidak. Lihat simbol lokasimu" dengan kata-kata, ia menghentikan pukulanku

Shine:misalnya disini Fugaku itu nama pahlawan asal Konoha Haruno itu kan,marga...didunia asli,nama belakang shine adalah nama tou chan merepotkan sih, ...semoga minna san paham apa yang shine ,disini sakunya agak jahat,jangan marah ya…

BTtS

"Fugaku!?"

"Iya... Jangan keras-keras dong"

"Bukannya Fugaku itu nama pahlawan dari Konoha, kan?! Dan bukannya _Tou san_ mu itu tentara ya?! Wah, benar-benar berdasarkan namanya, asalnya juga mungkin"

Shine:maaf dichap satu,shine nulis Tou san Sasuke itu yang bener adalah shine pikir diJepang gak ada tentaranya* lagi maa...fkanlah karna akuuuu... Cinta kau DANNYAAAAAAA...*malahnyanyi#PLAK+BUAGGH

BTtS

"Iyalah, _Tou san_ gituloh"

Setelahnya, Shion yang sedari tadi diam dan mendengarkan, mulai bergabung dan ikut menyebutkan nama _Tou san_ nya. Kami bercerita banyak tentang ortu masing-masing.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, bukannya hp berisi video tak pantas milikmu hilang, ya?! Sudah ditemukan?"

Menghela nafas pasrah "Belum"

"Seharusnya kau senang, media untuk mengejekmu sudah tidak ada lagi. Tapi tim pencarimu banyak sekali, bahkan kelas sebelah juga ikut, ckckckck... Sebanyak apasih, temanmu?"

"Itu hp bekas dan satu-satunya yang kumiliki"

'Hp bekas kok dibanggain'

"Tinggal minta yang baru, kok susah?"

"Iya, tapi harus melewati seleksi dulu"

"Seleksi?!"

"Pukulan"

"Pfttt kasihan"

"Oya, lupa. Cieee... Yang ulang tahun pas akhir Maret..." Shion masuk diantara percakapan kami berdua

"Masa'?" wajah Sasuke terlihat tidak yakin

"Iya, yang ke 12 loh"

"Jadi, kau kakak dua bulan lebih ya?! Selamat"

"Hm... Sudah lewat hampir sebulan, baru dikasih selamat, hadiahnya mana?!"

"Aku tidak punya uang"

"Oiya, maaf... Aku lupa kau selalu berdompet kelewat tebal, jadi semua uangnya jatuh dan dompetmu tipis deh..."

"Jangan meledek" wajah Sasuke berubah kesal

"Itu fakta kok. Buktinya, sampai sekarang kau belum mengembalikan uangku yang kau pinjam dulu. Totalnya ¥400, tahu"

"Aku marah loh"

"Marah kok bilang-bilang"

Shion yang sedari tadi hanya menatap kami berdua bergantian dengan wajah... Em... Bo-doh(aku tidak tega menyebutnya begitu, tapi inilah faktanya), melerai dan berkata "Sudahlah, Saku. Kalau Sasuke marah, PDKTmu terhenti loh"

Blush

Tatapanku berpindah pada Shion yang berada disamping Sasuke. "Apasih, aku tidak melakukan PDKT dengannya(ini fakta loh), ada anak lain y-y-yang k-kusukai(ini mitos loh)"

"Siapa? Kok aku tidak tahu?! Aku kan sahabatmu"

Entah mengapa saat Shion mengucapkan 'sahabat', kedengaran aneh.

Tanpa sengaja mataku bersiborok dengan _onyx_ Sasuke yang tertuju pada bawah meja didepannya,  sesaat matanya terlihat... Berbeda... Seperti...

"Rahangmu kok keras, kau ingat pada ejekan Shira, ya?" tanyaku bodoh

Rahangnya kembali seperti semula secepat kilat "Tidak, aku hanya ingin meniruskan pipiku yang _chubby_ "

"Jangan begitu, kau terlihat seperti sedang emosi"

Shine:emang emosi kok

BTtS

"Bagusnya kau kunyah permen karet. Nih aku punya satu, mau?!"

Diambil tanpa suara atau minimal ucapan _gracias_

"Aku mau keluar sebentar"

"Tapi, Fuku _sensei_ sebentar lagi masuk untuk menagih uang bazar loh"

"Aku tidak keluar kelas, hanya duduk dibelakang. Disini membuatku panas"

'Kok panas?!'

'Tauk' balas Shion mengangkat bahu

"Weh, weh, sebentar lagi kenaikan kelas kan?! Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal" secepat petir menyambar aku dan Shion berbalik kebelang dan terlihatlah Matsuri yang tersenyum sendu

"Untuk apa?!" sekarang Shion yang bertanya bodoh

"Aku harus pindah sekolah ke pulau sebelah. Rumah kami akan dijual, jadi ada kemungkinan aku tidak kembali ke sini lagi"

"Y-Yah, jangan begitu dong... Nanti siapa yang akan menjadi sainganku saat tes?! Siapa yang akan kupanggil pemulung sampah?! S-Siapa yang kupanggil kumisan dan pendek dong, M-Matsuri?!" mataku dan Matsuri mulai berkaca-kaca.

Shine:ini bener loh,pernah shine sama syifa(nama asli)saling bertukar nama manggil shine gembel,shine gak terima n balas manggil pemulung sampah, eeeh gak nunggu lama dia pas itu lagi istirahat n ada Fuku sensei duplikat Fuku sensei gak negor apalagi ,jadi rindu suasana SD*mulaimenerawangjauhkeangkasa.

BTtS

"Tidak ada lagi. Tapi kita tetap teman kok, sampai kapanpun. Ingat namaku kalau dewasa nanti, kau butuh uang. Semoga kita bertemu lagi sebagai kepala Bank dan guru"

"Katamu, kau akan masuk 41JHS juga, kok sekarang mau pindah?! Aku tidak ingin jadi guru lagi, hiks. Terlalu sulit kalau ingat betapa berisiknya anak-anak sekolahan. Aku ingin menjadi perancang busana. Ingat juga namaku kalau bajumu robek-robek semua, ya?! Hiks"

"Ada apa ini?! Habis nonton drama korea?!" Sasuke kembali dengan raut wajah agak bingung

"Matsuri tidak akan bersama kita sampai kelas enam nanti. Dia akan pindah ke pulau sebelah"

"Bagus, aku juga malas melihat wajahnya terus"

"HEY" Matsuri hampir memukulnya kalau saja tidak kucegah

"Biar aku saja"

Buaggghh

"Kok, aku tidak merasa sedih sedikitpun yah?!" Shion bertanya dengan wajah polos yang aneh

Krik krik

,

,

 _ **1 juni 201x**_

Kira-kira siapa ya, yang akan menduduki peringkat pertama?! Mungkin Matsuri, atau Shion?! Ooh, aku tak pernah membayangkan ia mendapat peringkat dua, apalagi pertama... Arashi?! Kulihat ia cukup cerdas,

"Sakura, bisa bantu _sensei_ mengatur kursi-kursi?! Hanya untuk kelas C saja. Ajak Shion juga" tentu saja aku akan menurut dengan senang hati, lawong gurunya baik gini...

"SHIOOOOOOOONNNN..."

Bahuku ditepuk "Aku dibelakangmu"

"Oh, yasudah. Bantu aku mengatur kursi-kursi ini"

"Malas..."

"Begitu ya...?! Sayang sekali kau tak jadi mendapat peringkat... Shion Miko"

"HAH! _Sensei_! Aku?!"

"Sasuke, kau juga kerja sini! Lihat dimana ada laki-laki yang membiarkan perempuan bekerja sedangkan ia duduk membaca buku Jin Undercover SAMBIL MENGGOYANG-GOYANGKAN KAKINYA DIATAS MEJA, HAH?!"

"Malas, meskipun aku bicara begitu, Fuku _sensei_ tak mungkin mengancamku dengan peringkat. Aku tahu otakku terlalu encer untuk mendapatkan peringkat 123"

"Akhirnya kau sadar diri" ucapku mengejek

"Tapi, _sensei_ punya ancaman yang lebih baik. Kalau kau tak mau ikut bekerja, _sensei_ akan melaporkan pada Ibumu bahwa kau adalah anak ternakal dikelas 5, melebihi Ari" beliau mengakhirinya dengan seringai licik

Guru sebaik ini bisa menunjukkan raut seperti itu?! Dahsyat.

"Nasib, nasib"

" _Sensei_ ada di perpustakaan seperti biasanya kalau kalian ada perlu"

"Yaaa..."

"Bukumu yang itu kok bagus?!"

"Kalau tidak bagus mana mungkin dibeli, huuh... Pikiranmu dimana sih?!"

"Buku apa?!" Shion menyela

"Ada lah"

"Ooh... Buku cara membuat orang yang kau sukai menyukaimu balik yaaa...!?"

"B-Bukkan kok, memang ada buku seperti itu?!"

"Ada, punya kakakku. Aku baru meminjamnya kemarin"

"Bahasa Judulnya kok berbelit-belit?!"

"Tauk, tanya sama penulisnya sana. Tapi, dari situ aku tahu ciri-ciri kalau perasaan kita terbalas. Kalau bicara pada kita, pasti tersenyum meskipun berusaha ditahan. Tapi pada yang lain jarang"

Bagus, aku terhasut Shion dan mulai memikirkan perkataannya

Tersenyum...

Blush

Sering...

"SELESAI... AKHIRNYA BISA MELANJUTKAN BACA LAGI..."

'Dia sangat antusias pada buku itu... Daya tariknya terlalu kuat mungkin...'

"HEH?! APA?!" waw, bahkan dia bisa mendengar gumamanku... _Sugoi_

Gugup aku menjawab "Tidak ada, sore nanti kau datang?!"

"Antara ya atau tidak"

Ayolah... Kau harus datang... Aku ingin melihat cal-

BLUSH

"Jawabanku salah ya?" nada bicaranya terdengar agak menyesal

"Tidak, ng... _Kaa san_ atau _Tou san_ mu yang akan datang?"

"Mungkin _Kaa san_... Atau _Tou san_... Entahlah...!?... Hm... Siapa ya?!... _Tou san_ bisa datang tidak ya?!... Mungkin tidak karena ada tugas... _Kaa san_ mungkin hari ini kepasar karena awal bulan... Lalu kalau mereka berdua tidak bisa datang, siapa yang akan mengambilkan raportku?! Siapa?! Siapa?!"

'Dia malah sibuk memikirkan pertanyaanku dengan panjang, bahkan terlalu panjang...'

"Kalau aku, tak mungkin Ayahku akan datang. Beliau terlalu sibuk dengan usahanya di pulau sebelah"

Che, asal masuk saja si Shion ini.

"Hey, hey... Pastikan kalian mendengar namaku dipanggil saat pengumuman rangking satu nanti sore..." Sasuke menyikut-nyikutku mengejek

Haha, itu pasti akhir dunia. Aku yakin, Matsurilah yang akan mendapat peringkat pertama, aku kedua(kemungkinan yang sangat kecil), dan Arashi ketiga(mungkin)

,

,

Ternyata benar, Si Uchiha tidak datang. Dan berakhir pada aku tak bisa tahu, yang mana Ayah atau Ibunya. Ayolah, aku hanya ingin tahu...

"PERINGKAT PERTAMA JATUH PADA..." aku dan Shion yang berada di luar jendela kelas, merubah wajah kami yang ceria menjadi tegang.

"HARUNO SAKURA..."

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

Tepuk tangan memenuhi ruang kelas 5C yang disambung dengan 5B

"HAAAH... SUDAH KUDUGA... Hiromi Matsuri pasti berhasil mendapatkan peringkat pertama"

"BUKAN, HEY... HARUNO SAKURA, BUKAN HIROMI MATSURI!"

"HEEEE?! Masa'?"

Shine:Hiromi itu hanya buatan shine,marga asli Matsuri gak tau apa?!habis dia chara yang jarang muncul sih,munculnya aja cuman pas pemilihan guru pembimbing n dia satu"nya yang milih Gaara n pas perang dunia ninja doang.

BTtS

Saat namaku dipanggil berulang-ulang, _Tou san_ belum muncul untuk menerima sertifikat juga.

Tanpa basa-basi, aku berlari mencari _Tou san_. Ternyata beliau sedang bersandar di dinding, sepertinya sedang tidur. Kasihan juga kalau kubangunkan, tapi kalau tidak, sertifikatku bagaimana?!

" _TOU SAN_ , _TOU SAN_... MASUKLAH KEDALAM, AKU PERINGKAT SATU... Masuklah kedalam sana dan ambil sert-

"Sakura... Aku rangking dua... AKU RANGKING DUAA... WAHAHAHA... Rangking DUA..." teriakannya mengundang perhatian para ortu murid sekaligus membangunkan _Tou san_

Alay

"Ayo _Tou san_ , rapornya juga diberikan bersama sertifikat. Jadi setelah ini, kita bisa langsung pulang dan _Tou san_ bisa mengucapkan hai pada kasur"

Sayangnya _Tou san_ terlambat, jadi PLOK PLOKnya tidak terdengar saat beliau masuk.

Maunya sih, menunggu nama Sasuke dipanggil. Agar aku bisa melihat siapa salah satu ortunya, sayangnya _Tou san_ sudah kelewat ngantuk. Sayang juga, beliau sampai bela-belain kesini dalam keadaan sangat lelah, akhirnya pulang deh. Oya, rangking satu dipegang oleh Haruno Sakura, dua oleh Shion Miko, dan ketiga oleh Ringo Ameyuri. Aneh bukan?! Padahal dia samasekali tidak menonjol dalam matapel apapun. Matsuri saja, tidak berhasil minimal tiga.

,

,

"Sebagai hadiah, kita pulang ke Oto sampai liburanmu selesai. Selama kau sadar akan hidupmu, kau baru sekali pulang, kan?! Kebetulan _Kaa san_ juga punya urusan disana"

Shine:maksud dari 'kau sadar akan hidupmu' itu adalah saat kita mulai menggunakan memori pada otak untuk mengingat apapun yang masih bayi,belum bisa,karena seperti sebuah pepatah buatan shine 'bayi itu nyawanya masih setengah',maka kesadarannya juga belum kisaran 5 keatas atau kadang 3 tahun penjelasan shine aneh,ini kata" yang berasal dari otak sih,bukan dari buku atau situs web/blog.

BTtS

"Oke, YEAY"

,

,

,

 _ **21 June 201x**_

Di kapal yang dikapteni pamanku, ada dua teman beda kelas yang kutemui.

Yuri dan Hawa. Oh, ya. Ada juga guru TIK, sepertinya kalian tak perlu tahu namanya karena tidak ada hubungan samasekali dengan cerita ini.

Shine:Nama Hawa kebetulan cocok sama suku kata Jepang,jadi dipake nama aslinya ya, minna san.

BTtS

Kebetulan karena diatas ada tempat ibadah, jadi kuajak Yuri juga kesana. Oya, aku dan Yuri cukup dekat, sebanding hubunganku dengan Ringo(yang terbilang bukan teman akrab) karena kami adalah teman pulang sekolah, bersama Shimaru tentunya.

,

,

 _'Kami sama_ , bila ia memang takdirku... Dekatkan ia dan jangan berikan terlalu banyak rintangan untuk memilikinya... Aku tahu ini permintaan yang berlebihan, tapi hanya ini yang bisa kuminta saat ini. Dan, lindungi _Tou san_ dan _Kaa san_ seperti mereka menyayangi dan melindungiku saat aku masih kecil. Amin'

"Sudah selesai? Lama sekali..." Yuri menggerutu

"Hehe, ini doa untuk kebahagiaan loh. Kau saja yang tidak berdoa dengan baik"

"Wuuuu... Sembarangan, ayo kembalikan ini dan berkeliling"

,

,

"Bagaimana rasanya duduk disamping Sasuke _kun_?!" ia mulai mewawancaraiku dengan nada antusias

Haaaah... Sepertinya aku menyukai orang yang salah... Sasuke terlalu tenar dan wajahnya kelewat bagus untuk dilihat para gadis.

"Biasa saja- eh tidak, menyebalkan"

"Kok begitu? Sasuke _kun_ tidak menyebalkan kok. Dia keren, _cool_ , dan cerdas"

"UHUK"

"Ooh... Aku tahu, kau makan tanpa minum kan?! Ayo ke kantin"

"T-Tidak. L-Lanjutkan penjabaranmu tentang Uchiha sambil berkeliling saja"

"Cuma itu yang kutahu. Habis, dia pendiam sih" Pendiam hongkong. Orang berisik seperti dia malah dikira pendiam. Keren?! Hm... Bolehlah... Tapi, cerdas?! Pfttt... Habis makan apa si Yuri dan siapapun yang berpikir begitu?! Otaknya saja kelewat encer- sampai tidak bisa digunakan. "Menurut pengamatanmu dia orang seperti apa?!"

Shine:didunia asli, yang jadi Sasuke ini gak pintar" amat,tapi gak cocok dibilang ,biasa n normal aja kayaknya shine ingat,dia cukup menonjol dimatapel Penjas n IPS,gak tau yang lainnya apa?!

BTtS

"Hoy, aku bukan pengamat musik, politik dan semacamnya"

"Hiii... Jawab saja. Kebetulan ada teman sebangkunya kan, aku bisa bertanya banyak tentangnya padamu"

"Hm... Orang menyebalkan... Sudah kubilang, terkadang mengucapkan kata aneh padaku atau Shion saat kami bertatapan, misalnya bieber(dibaca tetap bieber),dan... Um... Kalau tidak salah dengar... Kalimat yang sering dia ucapkan itu...'Keren kan?!- aa, entahlah lanjutannya apa?! Itu terdengar seperti bahasa planet sebelah"

"Bohong, dia pendiam kok"

"Aku yang teman sebangkunya atau kau?!" yang dibalas dengan mulutnya terbungkam. "Kalau mau tanya, yang lain saja. Daripada acara debat digelar!? Misalnya saat belajar dan berkelahi, wajahnya seperti apa, atau apa yang paling membuatnya mengamuk!?"

"Mengamuk saja"

"Dia paling benci dimarahi, diajak debat, main fisik, adu otak, penghinaan terhadap ortunya, dan sebagainya"

"Hanya itu?!"

"Memang kau mau yang bagaimana?!"

"Entahlah, tapi kalau itu, semua orang juga pasti sama"

"Hn, terserahlah"

"Yang lainnya?!"

Hey, jangan banyak bertanya. Kau bisa kudorong masuk laut yang sangat dingin dimalam seperti ini, loh...

"Aku bukan dia atau arwahnya, jadi tidak semua hal tentangnya kuketahui. Aku bukan penggemarnya" bukan penggemar, tapi penyuka(?)nya.

"Yaah, cuma itu?! Oya, besok pagi kapal ini sampai di pelabuhan Oto, kan?! Berarti ini saat terakhir kita bersama di kapal. Jadi, ayo ke WC kelas satu dek lima"

"Tapi kan, kita kelas ekonomi"

"Aku hanya ingin masuk dan berdandan. WC ekonomi dan wisata tidak ada cerminnya. Kalau aku cantik, Sasuke pasti menyukaiku lagi"

"Memang dulu iya?!"

"Pas kelas satu, iya. Kami sering bersama karena urutan absen yang berdekatan. _Kaa san_ ku dannya juga sering mengobrol"

Tanpa perlu cermin juga, kau sudah cantik kok

Itu bukan sindiran, hinaan atau semacamnya. Yuri memang cantik untuk seusia kami. Penampilan mirip model, tinggi tegap dan anggun. Sekarang aku bingung, sebenarnya siapa yang keturunan raja dan siapa yang bukan.

Oya, aku belum memberitahu kalian?! Aku dan ketiga kakakku keturunan ke empat dari raja Oto pertama yang sebenarnya seorang wanita berdarah Cina, keturunan dari _Kaa san_. _Tou san_ hanya rakyat biasa, tapi aku sangat bangga pada beliau. Bagiku beliau bahkan lebih agung daripada seorang Raja. Yah, karena beliau adalah raja keluarga, Hahahaha.

Wah, malah membahas yang lain.

Sebaiknya kita _speed_ ke waktu tiga hari sebelum kembali Ame

,

,

,

,

 _ **22 June 201x**_

Sesampai di rumah bibiku, kami berbincang sejenak setelahnya aku ditinggal berdua dengan... Entah cocoknya disebut apa, tingkatannya sama denganku... Tapi umurnya jauh lebih tua dariku. Bahkan anak pertamanya saja, lebih tua setahun dariku (meskipun kalau mau dibilang, dia ponakanku). Bibi atau sepupu entah kalian ingin menyebutnya siapa ini, menikah saat umurnya baru ' **tigabelas tahun'**. Mohon diingat saudara-saudara, sudah diberi tanda kutip, garisbawahi dan juga mempertebal kata tigabelasnya.

Wao, sungguh umur yang fantastis _man_. Bahkan umurmu saja... Baru naik tigabelas saat tanggal 31 maret kemarin. Jadi intinya, mungkin saja jika ini jaman 80an atau 90an, pasti aku sudah dinikahkan sejak beberapa bulan lalu dengan seseorang yang  mungkin tidak kukenal atau teman bermainku yang sangat tabu untuk kunikahi. Omaygat...!

"Asakura sudah punya pacar?!"

Oya lupa, semua keluarga dari _Kaa san_ di Oto, memanggilku Asakura. Itu nama panggilan sejak aku... Hm... Mungkin sejak bayi... Atau... Sejak balita?! Entahlah...

"B-Belumlah, _baa san_. Umurku baru 13 dan belum resmi jadi anak kelas enam. Mana mungkin sudah punya pacar"

'Yah, tapi kalau orang yang disukai sudah ada, sejak kelas empat bahkan' gumamku sendiri

"Kau bilang apa?!"

"E-Ehehehe, tadi aku bilang, waktu berjalan dengan cepat, ya?!"

"Ohohoho, iya benar"

'Phew, syukur'

"Kalau sudah besar nanti, Asakura jangan pernah memilih pria yang mesum, kasar, pembohong, dan malas. Cari pria yang suka bercanda, penuh senyuman, terbuka dalam arti tidak ada rahasia yang ditutup-tutupi dari Asakura, menerima apa adanya, dan tidak suka menunda-nunda pekerjaan. Mungkin saat Asakura duduk di pelaminan, _baa san_ sudah tidak ada lagi. Jadi _baa san_ hanya bisa mendoakanmu sekarang"

Yah, semoga Sasuke orang yang seperti didoakan untukku. Dan yang terpenting, semoga dia takdir yang digariskan oleh _Kami sama_ untukku, amin.

,

,

,

,

,

 _ **9 July 201x**_

Dihari seharusnya aku resmi menjadi siswa kelas enam, malah tidak masuk dengan alasan 'Aku masih lelah' karena perjalanan kapal dua hari yang lalu.

Padahal alasan yang sebenarnya karena bangun terlambat, dan juga malas berjalan kaki dari sini ke sekolah yang agak jauh. Kukira sekolah siang, ternyata pagi. Saat bangun, ternyata sudah jam setengah delapan. Sebenarnya masih ada waktu, mengingat ini hari pertama, jadi datang jam sembilanpun tak masalah.

"Sakura, duduk disini"

Atsui memang baik hati... Dia menyisihkan satu bangku kosong untukku saat aku tidak masuk kemarin. Biasalah anak SD, kalau pindah atau naik kelas, pasti berebut meja paling depan atau bersama sahabatnya. Antara aku dan Atsui, aku bibi dan dia ponakan, meskipun ponakan sepupu. Hubungan dari _Tou san_ ku.

"Weeeeehh... Rangking satu berturut-turut sudah masuk" Sasuke dan seorang lagi menghampiri meja kami

"Che... Setelah ini jadi sombong dia..." teman Shira menambahkan

"Kau mengalahkan duniaku" Sasuke menambahkan

Shine:mengalihkan kelleuzzz...

BTtS

"Duduk dimana kau?!"

"Disana, hanya berjarak satu meja ke kanan dari sini" ia menunjuk pada meja deret ketiga dari pintu

Sepertinya kebiasaan manusia ini adalah duduk di tempat yang sama meskipun berganti-ganti kelas, ckckck.

"Lalu, walikelas baru kita siapa?"

"Namanya- nah itu gurunya"

"Duduk di bangku masing-masing" gurunya masih muda dan cantik, tingginya bahkan tidak lebih dariku. Sepertinya kalimat yang mengatakan _'Small is beautiful_ ' sangat berlaku untuk beliau.

"Semua sudah masuk, kan?! Kita harus memilih ketua kelas secepatnya"

Lalu teriakan berisik bergemuruh disepenjuru kelas

Aku juga berniat menjadi ketua kelas sih, tapi hanya keinginan sesaat.

"Apakah ada kandidat yang kalian percayai?!"

"Aku, _sensei_. Aku memilih Shira"

"Kalau aku Haruno"

"Iya, Haruno boleh juga" timpal yang lain

"Tidak, Haruno saja. Shira sering absen"

"Tapi dia tegas"

Tegas hongkong, preman cocok.

"Sudah, jadi kandidatnya ada Shira, Haruno Sakura, Ringo Ameyuri, Shion Miko, Ami(marganya belum ditentukan)"

,

,

Akhirnya aku menjadi wakil ketua, Shira ketuanya, Ringo bendahara, dan Ami sekretaris.

Kalian tidak melihat saat Sasuke dengan semangat menyebut namaku saat giliran suaranya diambil. Tak banyak yang memilihku, tapi sebagian besar dari mereka adalah teman laki-lakiku yang satu geng dengan Kiba dan Naruto.

"Cie... Yang jadi wakil ketua kelas... Hey, hey, berhati-hatilah kalau ada dia. Bisa-bisa kena pukul kita"

"Itu kau tau"

"Memangnya kau mau memukul pakai apa?!" Naruto ikutan

Tanganku memegang benda tipis yang terbuat dari besi "Penggaris ini atau payungku" jawabku santai

"Hiy kejam. Kita pindah kelas saja, Sasuke. Disini ada monster bertopi putih"

Shine:anggaplah topi yang dipakai Saku itu,topi susah bayanginnya,liat aja foto Sakura pas sekolah di anime Card Captor Sakura*_*b

BTtS

"Oya Sasuke, tadi tugas IPS kelompokmu dengan siapa?!" tanyaku mengubah topik

"Teman sederetmu itulah teman sekelompokmu"

"Dibelakangmu ada siapa?!"

"Ringo, teman pulangnya yang kulupakan namanya dan Shion. Didepanku ada Ayumi dan temannya- siapa ya, lupa"

Lagi dan lagi kita berbeda, apasih salahku?!

"Tugas kalian menggambar pulau apa?!"

"Kyushu, kalian?!"

"Hokkaido... Dipulau itu ada Oto dan Konoha loh... Buatnya dirumahku" godaku

Shine:anggaplah Hokkaido itu Sulawesi,n anggaplah di Hokkaido itu ada provinsi Oto(?) n juga Kyushu itu anggap" ini membingungkan,ya?!

BTtS

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kenapa?! Kami hanya perlu menggambar-

"Sasuke, sepulang sekolah besok, ke rumah Ringo untuk membuat tugas kelompok" kalimatku dipotong Naruto

"Oh"

Kerumah Ringo?! Berarti bertemu Ibunya?! Sedangkan Ibuku saja belum pernah melihat Sasuke... TIDAKKK... AKU KEDULUAN RINGO!

"SASUKE, AYO MAIN BOLA" tanpa menjawab yang dipanggil namanya langsung berlari menuju lapangan

Oya, belum kuberi tahu ya?! Obrolan kami tadi itu, aku yang memulainya. Karena sekarang tempat duduk kami sudah semakin jauh, maka tidak ada alasan lagi untuknya memulai obrolan denganku. Memang apa pentingnya aku baginya?! Teman juga cukup jauh jaraknya. Dibandingkan dengan Ringo, hubunganku dan Sasuke tidak ada apa-apanya.

,

,

Sepulang sekolah

"Ayo pulang naik bus. Aku yang bayar" Shion menghampiriku

"Tapi aku terbiasa jalan kaki"

"Sekali-sekali kan boleh"

"Yasudah, sekalian main kerumahmu?!"

Tempat favoritku kosong, bagus. Tepatnya di samping pintu bus.

Shine:pada kenyataannya bukan bus,karna dikota shine tinggal gak pake bis sebagai angkutan ada bus bandara,bus antar jemput dosen,bus wisata,busnya tentara,n bus-uknya bau mulut &%$ #plakk+ ada bus umum kayak di yang dinaiki adalah ang-kot U_Ub

BTtS

Saat bus mulai berjalan, mataku tak sengaja melihat Sasuke dan temannya yang sedang menunggu bus yang arahnya berkebalikan dari bus yang kunaiki. "Oy, Sasuke" entah ini disebut teriakan atau apa, yang jelas aku memanggil nama Sasuke dengan suara yang tinggi.

Dia menoleh kearahku dan melambai pelan

"Kok gaya dudukmu seperti orang galau?!" tidak kuhiraukan perkataan Shion yang duduk disampingku. "EH, EH, Wah... Kalau dilihat dari dekat, wajahmu mirip Sasuke, ya?! Hm... Apa arti semua ini?!" diakhiri dengan gumaman

"A-Apasih?! J-Jangan bercanda. Mana mungkin k-kami berdua mirip" wajahku, wajahku, sulit mengendalikan ekspresiku...

Ada yang bilang, kalau wajah kita mirip seseorang yang dekat dan berbeda gender, itulah takdir dan jodoh kita.

Jadi... Apakah boleh, aku berharap segalanya mungkin?!

Eh, tunggu dulu! Mirip?! Dekat?!Beda gender?! Jadi ada kemungkinan takdirku itu Kankurou _nii_?! Wahahahahahaha... asal!

,

,

,

,

"Kau juga mengoleksi komik remaja? Ckckckck"

"Ini milik _nee san_ ku. Sekarang sudah ada di Okinawa"

"Ooh, cup cup cup, jangan nangis nak... Tapi, kau sering baca adegan-adegan _kissu_ , kan?"

"T-Tidak kok!"

"Ah, masa?"

"Dari Oto, apa yang kau bawa untukku?"

"Tidak ada. Aku tahu kau tidak suka apapun yang kubawa. Sepulang dari sana, aku jadi berniat membeli hp semi _touchscreen_ # &$ * asha 300"

"Ooh, bagus itu... _Kaa san_ ku punya yang hampir mirip, asha juga"

Shine:merek hpnya disamarkan biar gak dibilang iklan ini bakalan cukup penting untuk kisah ni, gak cuman asal lewat doang.

BTtS

,

,

,

 _ **11 september 201x**_

Kelas kosong karena ada rapat guru dan itu berarti jam kosong juga.

Kelas kami yang sekarang, tepat didekat pintu masuk ruang guru. Karena kami termasuk kelas terberisik, maka kepsek mengijinkan untuk membiarkan kami berkeliaran bebas asal jauh dari jalanan dan tidak berisik.

"Hey, kita sudah bersahabat hampir atau mungkin bahkan lebih setahun. Ayo saling membuka rahasia, siapa yang kau sukai?"

Oh, tidak. Tidak, tidak, tidak, TIDAK! AKU BELUM SIAP UNTUK BERBAGI RAHASIA!

"Siapa yang kau sukai?!"

Blush

"E-E-E-Seseorang..."

"Memangnya kata siapa kau menyukai sesuatu?! Dia dimana? Kenal sejak kapan?!"

"Aku bisa menjaga rahasia sangat rapat. Katakan saja padaku, nanti kau juga kuberi tahu siapa yang kusukai"

Blush Blush

Hening beberapa menit...

"Kalau begitu aku duluan, tapi setelah ini kau. Harus. Mengatakannya. Tanpa. Ragu. Yang kusukai itu... !&. Aku mengenalnya tidak selama kau dan Sasuke"

Shine:sengaja disamarkan biar yang jadi Shion sadar diri,kalo miliknya belum shine ini di FFn.

BTtS

Mataku hampir saja terbelalak mendengar nama yang terakhir Shion ucapkan

" !#?! !% yang teman sekelas kita?! Wah, tak kusangka..."

"Bukan yang itu, yang kusukai itu... Bukan berada disini, dia tinggal di kampung halamanku... Marganya Miko juga. Orangnya cukup baik, menyenangkan, dan keren. Umurnya berada diatas kita, tapi kelas enam juga"

Sulit membayangkannya

"Nah, sekarang giliranmu. Siapa yang kau sukai?! Sejak kapan?!"

BLUSH

"Sejak kelas empat..."

"Lalu dimana?!" nada bicaranya kentara sangat sangat sangat ingin tahu "Katakan dimana?!"

"D-D-Dia disini..."

"Kelas A? B? Atau... C?!"

Shine:ini pas jamannya suka sama berondong atau yang lebih tua belum dikenal anak" U_Ub

"A-Antara B dan C..."

Dig Dug

"Jangan menggantung begitu... Kelas mana?"

'C...'

Yak, detik detik rahasiaku terbongkar...

"Siapa?... Sebutkan saja..."

Kutinggalkan Shion yang duduk didepan bangku taman depan kelas B, tentu saja dia ikut dan itu memang tujuanku.

Saat hampir masuk kelas...

DEG

DIA LEWAT!

"Siapa?!" bertanya lagi padaku, lalu "Yo, Sasuke!" menyapanya saat bertemu

"Ayolah, siapaaaa?!"

BLUSH BLUSH

"D-D-D-D..." keberanianku mulai muncul saat berbalik kebelakang dan melihat orang yang namanya akan kusebut sudah jauh 'Dia yang baru saja lewat' lirihku semakin kecil

Segera kulangkahkan kakiku dan berlari menuju jendela terdekat. Hanya itu satu-satunya yang bisa menyembunyikan rasa maluku.

"HOOOOOOO! Sejak awal, sudah kuduga itu Sasuke" Shion mengikutiku dan mengucapkannya sambil mengangguk-angguk aneh.

Ada sedikit rasa sesal telah membocorkan rahasiaku padanya, tapi itu semua tak bisa mengalahkan kepercayaanku padanya. Dia sahabat pertamaku, tak mungkin berkhianat...

"Darmawisata nanti, kita duduk bersama lagi, ya?!"

"Yaah, sayangnya ditanggal yang sama, aku harus pulang kampung... Ada acara keluarga yang wajib kudatangi. Lagipula, ada !% juga loh, tak mungkin aku melewatkan kesempatan emas ini..."

"Berarti kau tidak ikut?!"

"Hm, begitulah... Aku harus kesana dan bertemu pujaan hatiku"

"Titip salam untuknya... Sekalian foto juga. Aku penasaran, seperti apa wajahnya"

"Hm... Kurasa itu mustahil, hp lamaku rusak dan satu-satunya media untuk memotretnya hanya hp Kaa san... Cukup bayangkan saja wajah yang sahabatmu sukai ini..."

Pluk pluk

Bahuku ditepuk pelan

Tanpa sadar, rasa sesal itu berubah menjadi rasa curiga meskipun 'saaaaaangggaaatttt' kecil.

,

,

 _ **3 October 201x**_

Karena bisa dibilang ini tahun terakhir kami disini, dan kebetulan Shion, Kin Tsuchi dari kelas A juga dua orang lagi dari kelas B baru saja memenangkan kompetisi baca puisi bahasa Inggris dan artinya di salah satu hotel tenar di Amegakure, maka setiap walikelas bernegosiasi untuk melakukan kegiatan relaksasi atau sering disebut darmawisata sebelum UN untuk siswa-siswi dan walikelasnya. Hasilnya, dua minggu lagi kelas 6A, B dan C akan berwisata ke pantai Rian.

Hm... Kalau mau kubilang, seharusnya akulah yang ada diposisi Shion. Karena mereka yang ikut kompetisi dipilih dari rangking satu, terkecuali untuk kelas B yang diambil rangking satu dan () karena walikelas merekalah yang melatih hingga bisa menang. Oh, yang itu?! Alasannya karena suatu hal yang sangat memalukan untuk dikatakan. Yang jelas saat semua rangking satu dipanggil, aku sudah pulang duluan (padahal datangnya paling telat diantara semua siswa siswi kelas VI) dan pada akhirnya dipilihlah Shion yang rangking dua sebagai penggantiku (selamanya)

Shine:nama asli pantainya itu Liang(bukan kubur,ya!)shine cuman mengikuti suku kata Jepang dan sedikit mengubah ,disini kelasnya gak ditulis pake nomor lagi,tapi diganti dengan angka romawi.

BTtS

Dan itu berarti aku harus memakai baju lengan pendek. Lihat dimana ada orang berenang dengan topi?! Lihat dimana orang berenang pakai celana _jeans_ atau rok panjang?! Omaygat!

"Sudah punya persiapan untuk pergi?"

"Sudah, bahkan sejak seminggu yang lalu"

"Mau istirahat?! pergi saja. Aku tetap di kelas"

"Kalau begitu, _jaa ne_ "

Sahabatku izin pulkam, Ami sudah kusuruh pergi, Atsui sedang asik dengan kertas robek kecil-kecilnya yang dimainkan seakan itu adalah nasi, Sasuke sudah keluar sejak bel baru berbunyi, jadi apa yang bisa kulakukan?!

Melamun sajalah, tapi apa yang sebaiknya kulamunkan?!

Aha, itu dia...

Entah mengapa aku merasa tak adil, Shion menceritakan orang disukainya yang jauh dan tak bisa menunjukkan foto, apa itu tidak seperti manusia khayalan?! Sedangkan aku, sudah disini, terkenal, terpampang nyata dan sangat mudah dilihat baik itu Shion atau siapapun. Benar-benar tak adil... coba hitung saja, sudah berapa hari rahasiaku terbongkar?! Aku memang belum pernah menunjukkan saat Shion bertanya-tanya tentang bagaimana perasaanku, pernah mimpi tentangnya atau tidak, kalau ya bagaimana, sedekat apa hubungan kalian, dan banyak lagi. Terkadang tanpa ditanya juga, aku sering menceritakannya sendiri. Tanpa meminta balas darinya pula. Namun meski begitu, Shion tak pernah menceritakannya.

Kecurigaan ini kusimpan baik-baik dan mencoba tak peduli. Aku percaya padanya, dia sahabatku yang pertama dan satu-satunya. Sampai kapanpun akan selalu saling percaya.

Oya, aku ingat Shion pernah mengatakan bahwa sepupunya yang adik kelas juga menyukai !#. Saat kukatakan "Kalian tidak berusaha merebutnya?!" mereka hanya menjawab "Kami selalu siap berbagi dan tak berebut"

Bahkan keluarga poligami juga, sang istri pertama juga yang baru, belum tentu 100% rela berbagi. Aku jadi sedikit takut hal yang tak kuinginkan terjadi.

Tapi... 'Selalu siap berbagi dan tak berebut'... Berarti, semisal mereka diberi sepotong baju... Berarti akan dibagi dua, bagian kanan atau atas untuk Shion, dan bagian bawah atau kiri untuk sepupunya atau sebaliknya... WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... Lalu bagaimana bisa dipakai?!

,

,

,

 _ **14 october 201x**_

Banyak teman-temanku dan siswi dari kelas sebelah yang berdandan secantik mungkin. Bahkan ada juga yang memakai bedak padat yang biasanya dipakai usia dewasa. Entah apa tujuan berdandan ini...

Aku?! Hehe, tidaklah. Yang kupakai hanya kaos kuning seterang rambut Ayah Naruto yang seharusnya tidak kupakai bersama rok panjang hitam motif bunga dan topi putih seragam. Kaosku itu, bermodel balon yang ujung bawahnya berkaret, jadi seharusnya yang kupakai celana jeans kaki botol dan bukan rok yang malah membuatnya semakin terlihat mengembang. Beruntung aku tidak segemuk Shion, jadi apa yang kupakai, terlihat cocok menurutku. Sebenarnya aku punya banyak topi, namun tak satupun yang berwarna kuning atau hitam. Warna lain?! Aku tidak cukup hebat dalam memadukan warna. Calon perancang busana yang bodoh, bukan?!

Oiya, hampir lupa. Besok ulang tahun Shine dan yang lainnya yang pertama. Waaah, kalau kalian lihat mereka, tak akan mungkin sanggup untuk tidak mengelus-elus atau bahkan mencubit pipi mereka. Sangat menggemaskan. Entah mengapa, aku selalu memberi perhatian lebih pada Shine. Meskipun penampilannya biasa saja dengan ekor tergulung, rasanya dia punya sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki saudaranya yang lain.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi. Seharusnya kami sudah berangkat sejak satu jam sebelumnya. Namun bus sewaannya belum sampai juga. Bahkan tadi sempat kudengar 'Tidak jadi pergi hari ini. Supir busnya mengira kita pergi minggu depan, jadi sekarang sedang mengangkut(?) penyewa lain'

Kupikir itu jauh lebih baik, kebetulan Shion juga tidak berada di Ame, jadi dia tidak bisa ikut. Tanpanya program PDKTku tidak bisa terlaksana. Hanya dia, mak comblangku. Shimaru?! Kami berdua sedang bertengkar hebat. Biasanya akur lagi setelah satu atau dua ... Tahun kemudian. Lagipula meskipun tidak bertengkar, dia tetap tidak mau datang, dengan alasan tidak bisa berenang. Huh, aku dan bahkan ratusan orang yang kesana juga tidak bisa, kok.

PLOK PLOK

"Semuanya bersiap-siap! Busnya sebentar lagi datang. Baris menurut kelas dan gender. Kalau busnya datang, jangan berlari keatas sambil mendorong teman" itulah isi pidato singkat walikelasku

PIP PIP

"HUWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY"

"YUHUUUUUUUUUUUYYYYYY"

Dari siswa kelas enam terkecil hingga besar berlari keatas dimana dua bus besar terparkir

Bus terdepan yang kupilih warna kuning. Seperti biasanya, acara berebut tak bisa dihindari, semuanya takut tidak kebagian tempat duduk.

Kok belum naik juga?! Dari tempat dudukku yang bisa melihat orang masuk keluar, tak satupun yang terlihat seperti kau.

Bahkan saat sudah mau berangkat juga, kau tak terlihat.

Sekitar sepuluh menit berlalu, bus belum juga berangkat. Anak-anak masih terus masuk keluar bus karena guru-guru mengatur mereka agar dua bus cukup untuk semua.

"Nanda, kemari"

Yah, orang _Hime_ yang kutunggu tak ada, anak lain bernama Hime dan tinggal di jalan _Hime_ pun jadi.

Shine:seperti biasanya,nama asli yang kebetulan cocok sama suku kata yang gak tau,Hime berarti ,ada jalan (atau sebenarnya lorong karna ada gapuranya) putri dan putra yang memang,tapi yang tinggal tetep pria ,minna san yang tau,bahasa Jepangnya pangeran itu apa ya?!

BTtS

Dari yang kulihat sejak tadi, kau tak sebus denganku... Mungkin ada di bus merah dibelakang sana?!

Tapi pada akhirnya semuanya harus duduk berempat meskipun hanya tersedia dua kursi... Ada tambahan Ami dan seorang lagi yang berasal dari kelas 6A.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, bus kami melaju duluan. Dari tempat duduk tepat dibelakang supir ini, bisa terlihat jelas dibelakang sana, duduk Ringo dikursi samping supir.

Ya, sial sekali. Aku benci kenyataan kita berbeda lagi, apalagi kau malah bersama Ringo... Mulutku hanya bisa mengerucut sebal.

Sebaiknya kita speed ke waktu setelah sampai, aku tak ingin membuat kalian semakin bosan dengan cerita tanpa pasangan tokoh utamanya.

,

,

,

Sekitar jam setengah duabelas, kedua bus kami sampai di area pantai Lian.

Apel sebentar di aula kecil dekat pantai dan WC, sejak tadi kau tidak terlihat...

Bahkan saat makan siang, mungkin sudah tancap gas duluan?!

Akhirnya tak kuhiraukan juga kemunculanmu dan langsung berganti pakaian. Baju yang kupakai berwarna kuning dengan celana legging hitam selutut, dan topi putih masih setia diatas kepalaku(haha). Inilah penampilan dari perancang busana masa depan, seperti orang gila saja.

Tak banyak orang hari ini, mungkin karena musim panas yang saaaaanggggattt- bahkan lebih cocok disebut terlalu terik. Bersyukur disini ada banyak pohon yang rindang.

Shaaaaa

Ombak kecil terus menggulung kearah dimana aku duduk

"Hey, Sakura!"

"Hm, sini duduk"

Tak lama kemudian ada seseorang yang sangat kami berdua kenal melintas di bibir pantai

'Lihat gaya jalannya, sok model sekali'

"Hm, hm, benar"

"Aku dengar yang kalian bisikkan"

HEEEE?! Padahal jarak kami cukup jauh, loh. Bisa dua meteran lah, telinganya benar-benar kelewat tajam.

Splash Splash

"Aduh, awas kau!"

Splash Splash SPLASH SPLASH

"Hey, aku hanya dua kali. Kau empat dan sangat banyak"

"Terserah padaku, week"

"Aku ingin menyewa ban renang, tidak lama kok. Hanya disitu"

Nada bicaranya seakan mengatakan 'Aku mengawasi kalian berdua, loh! Jangan coba-coba bermesraan!"

E-Eh?! Apa tadi?!

Blush

"Waah, panasnya terlalu terik hingga wajahmu memerah"

Baka, merah ini bukan karena panas. Ini dibawah pohon yang daunnya lebat, mana mungkin kepanasan?!

"Aku kembali, ayo main"

Aku tidak bergabung yang berarti hanya Ami dan Sasuke(grrrrrr... Aku benci menyebut nama mereka bersamaan). Dari sini, mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih saja. Saling menyipratkan air ke wajah masing-masing. Menyebalkan!

"Hey, ayo bergabung" bukan, bukan Ami tapi suara ini berasal dari yang satunya.

Ragu aku berdiri lalu menghampiri keduanya, bajuku basah kembali. Ya, sebelumnya aku sudah masuk air sebentar untuk membasahi kaki sampai betisku lalu duduk dibawah pohon hingga sekarang.

"Sakura, ayo dorong banku ke sana. Jangan terlalu jauh"

Che, dasar pesuruh... Tapi pada akhirnya kuturuti juga.

Sampai ditempat yang Ami inginkan, tak sengaja kakiku menendang batu karang tumpul dibawah air. Cukup dalam tertanam sepertinya, bagus untuk batu injak(?).

Lalu kembali lagi ke tempat Sasuke menunggu kami

"Ayo lagi! Sasuke, kita balapan. Yang sampai disana duluan yang menang!

Kudorong ban yang diatasnya ada Ami agak jauh, hingga ke batas antara warna air jernih dengan agak hijau

"YEAY MENANG"

Kakiku yang sebenarnya tak bisa bergerak dengan baik dalam air berjalan dan kembali lagi ke tempat Sasuke berada

BRUKK

"AW"

Tujuan kami malah mendekat dan bertanya "Kenapa?!" tujuan kami malah mendekat dan bertanya

"Tidak ada" sakitnya tidak terlalu terasa sih setelah kau bertanya

Seringaiku terkembang sebelah

Kuinjak batu karang tumpul dalam air agar kami terdorong agak menjauh

"Tolong, kami akan tenggelam!"

"Aa, aku pergi saja, daah"

"Sasuke, tolong" w-wah, aku mulai tidak bercanda lagi loh, kami berdua mulai menjauh dan airnya sudah sampai di leherku. Tolong Sasuke!

Masih acuh dan pergi

"Sasukeeee!" nada bicaraku sedikit marah, aku mulai membayangkan bagaimana jika tenggelam nanti... Aku takut, hanya Sasuke yang didekat sini kukenal. Teman yang lainnya berenang di area dekat jembatan untuk melompat dari ujungnya.

"Ya, ya, aku datang" senyum unikmu terkembang, senyum yang selalu kusukai.

Meski begitu, rasa takut tenggelam ini belum hilang sepenuhnya.

Grep

Emeraldku terbelalak sedikit

Shine:WAAAAAA!shine merona...memalukaaaaaannn

Ini... Ini... Ini pertama kali ada laki-laki yang menggenggam tanganku selain Tou san... Jadi begini rasanya? Hangat-hangat aneh

BLUSH

Shine:I feel so happy when U held my left hand... This is the first time, for a boy hold my hand like this... U know, u made me more wishing for your love... Thanks for today, God... I love U...

Aku berada dibagian paling belakang saat akan duduk di bibir pantai, karena tangan kananku sedang menggenggam pergelangan sang kiri. Mataku mengarah pada bekas genggaman tadi, namun tatapanku kosong, menerawang, dan melamun.

Hingga dudukpun begitu, syukurlah mereka berdua tidak sadar keadaanku.

Dig Dug Dig Dug Dig Dug Dig Dug Dig Duk

Getaran ini terasa lagi, perasaan yang aneh... Entah apa itu...

Shaaaa

Ombak terus menyapu telapak kakiku, dia dan Ami. Ami masih terus mengatur nafasnya yang terengah. Mungkin dia baru saja merasakan bagaimana hampir tenggelam itu. Kami duduk berurutan bagian terkiri aku, tengah Ami, dan terkanan Sasuke. Biasa, CARi MUKa... Meskipun kondisinya masih- aa, jadi malas melanjutkan kalimatku...

"Arashi sudah masuk air juga sepertinya, aku ingin kesana dan mencarinya, lagipula namaku bisa hancur kalau terus bersama perempuan, _jaa_ " pemuda kecil(?) ini berdiri dan menunjuk kearah kanan lalu melambai pelan padaku.

Tak sampai lima menit

"Aku juga harus kembali, bekalku belum habis. Karena melihatmu duluan, aku juga langsung menutup kotak makananku dan ikut kesini. Aku hanya duduk didekat sini, kok" berdiri lalu pergi

"Oh yasudah. Habiskan dulu, baru kembali lagi. Air laut tidak akan lari, kok"

Kutatap tangan kiri yang masih terasa bekas genggamannya kosong

Dig Dug Dig Dug Dig Dug Dig Dug Dig Duk

Tak sampai lima menit lagi

"Arashi tidak kutemukan... Jadi aku kembali kesini lagi" duduk disampingku

Blush

Yang dipikirkan malah datang lagi

"Tak takut namamu hancur?"

"Hm... Untuk saat ini belum"

"Tadi kau naik bus merah, kan?!"

"Kok tahu?!"

"Karena dari semua laki-laki yang membuka bajunya dalam bus dan berteriak gila, tak ada kepalamu yang terlihat"

"Bus kalian diisi orang-orang berisik?! Kalau kami diisi orang-orang lucu, kami terus tertawa sepanjang perjalanan" syukurlah dia tak menyadari kalau aku baru saja mengatakan 'Laki-laki yang membuka bajunya' dan 'terlihat' yang berarti aku melihat tubuh kerempeng mereka.

Lalu matanya mengarah pada seseorang jauh dibelakangku "Oh, itu dia!"

Ikut berbalik dan memang benar, Arashi dan Naruto sepertinya baru saja menyewa ban.

"Aku pergi lagi, _jaa_ "

"E- Iya, _jaa nee_ "

Tak sampai lima menit lagi lagi

Mataku kembali mengarah pada tangan kiriku, masih hangat...

Shine:kayak nasi aja,masih hangat-_-

BTtS

"Mana Sasuke?!"

"Oh Ami?! Dia pergi lagi, ternyata Arashi berada di pantai bagian kiri dan bukan kanan seperti yang dia kira"

'Yaaah'

"Kalau begitu, aku kembali lagi saja. Makananku masih belum habis"

"Kan sudah kubilang, air laut tid-

"Iya berisik"

Oke, karena setelah ini adegan yang seperti tadi sudah habis, _speed_ alur ke waktu pulang.

,

,

,

Sepanjang perjalanan, tatapanku tak berpaling dari jendela disamping kananku. Meskipun bangku yang kududuki tak mencapai, kupakai tas untuk menambah tinggi dudukanku.

Shine:ini dilakukan biar bisa liat pemandangan diluar jendela,sambil melamun...kayak ditivi-tivi gituloh

BTtS

Pikiranku kembali pada kejadian di pantai tadi, saat kau kupinjamkan ban berenang dan senyum unikmu kembali tersungging. Meski hanya sebentar, aku senang bisa menolongmu dan melihat senyum unikmu lagi.

"HARUNO _CHAN_!"

"Eh apa?!"

"Sudah sampai di _onsen_ " Nanda menyadarkanku

" _Onsen_?!" mataku menerawang ke segala arah diluar jendela

"Walikelas kalian sendiri yang mengumumkan kita ke _onsen_ sepulang dari pantai... Pikiranmu kemana, sih?!"

'Ke khayalan membahagiakan tertinggi diangkasa sana'

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak, ayo"

"Habisnya mulutmu komat-kamit tanpa kudengar suaranya"

"Sudahlaaaah, ayo-kita-turun"

,

,

Entah sudah setengah jam mungkin, aku berpakaian dan belum selesai juga. Hanya satu alasannya, takut. Bajuku yang tadi sudah basah dan tidak boleh dipakai lagi di pemandian air panas umum. Lagipula aku takut tembus pandang kalau masuk pemandian. Baju yang kupakai ini, kerahnya sedikit terbuka. Dan juga, ini pertama kalinya bagiku ke _onsen_.

Tok Tok

"Haruno _chan_ , cepatlah! Pakai saja bajumu yang tadi. Uangmu bisa terbuang percuma kalau kau berlama-lama didalam"

Akhirnya aku menyerah dan keluar dengan baju yang kupakai tadi.

Dikolam ujung sana, yang paling dingin dan ramai. Kebanyakan yang berada disana adalah anak-anak. Dari sini bisa kulihat baju Brazil kuning yang kau pakai. Sedikit kesal melihat senyum kesukaanku malah kau tujukan pada yang lainnya meskipun itu Kiba.

"Ayo masuk, airnya tidak panas kok"

Masih ragu dan berdiri didekat kolam

"Cepatlah, mau kutarik kakimu?!"

Jangan, bisa-bisa kepalaku pecah...

Dimulai dari kaki kanan, hm... Agak panas aneh-aneh

Byuuur

"Benda itu masih kau pakai juga?!"

"Benda?! _Kaa san_ mu juga punya benda ini" kutunjuk-tunjuk topi putihku

"Berisik"

Glup Glup

"Uhuk UHUK hoy, aku belum boleh mati!" kepalaku malah ditenggelamkan olehnya

Splash SPLASH

"Habis menyesakkan nafasku, kau mau membutakanku?!"

SPLASH SPLASH

"Pelan-pelan... Rasa air panas yang dipakai berendam segala jenis orang itu tidak seenak sirup surga, tahu Uhuk"

'Psst, Haruno _chan_ ~ aku naik duluan ya. Kepalaku agak pusing sekarang. Lanjutkan saja mesra-mesraannya, jangan pedulikan aku'

BLUSH

"Wah, ini pertama kali kau masuk _onsen_ ya? Wajahmu sangat merah, loh. Sana naik saja, temani temanmu yang baru pergi" temani teman?! Bahasa apaan tuh?!

"B-B-Bukan karena itu, aku habis dibisiki hal memalukan"

"Memangnya apa?!"

BLUSH

"Aku tak jadi bertanya, wajahmu sudah semakin merah"

"Kepalaku juga jadi sedikit pusing"

Shine:entah pengaruh belum terbiasa atau apa,kepala shine akan sangat pusing kalo masuk ya?!*bertanyapadadirisendiri

BTtS

"Aku naik duluan, sebentar lagi pulang dan aku tak ingin menunggu lama untuk berganti pakaian"

Benar juga... tapi sabar Sakura, sabar. Kalau kau ikutan juga, pasti dia curiga dan berpikir kau itu _stalker_ atau suka mengikuti yang orang.

Beberapa menit setelahnya

'Sepertinya dia sudah selesai' Giliranku naik, masih banyak yang berendam tapi mereka tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau menunggu sampai dipanggil untuk bersiap-siap.

,

,

"Whoa, baru naik?! Baju apaan tuh?!"

"Berisik, ini baju bagus. Tak seperti milikmu yang jelek itu"

Bukan maksudku, bukan itu yang ingin kuucapkan! Aku tak pernah ingin menghina pakaian seseorang, maafkan mulutku yang pedas ini!

"Apa itu sudah semua?"

"Hm?! Apanya?"

"Barang-barangmu"

"O-Oh, iya. Ini sudah semuanya. Jaa, aku masuk bus duluan"

"Tidak jajan?! Ada banyak yang enak loh disekitar sini"

"Tidak, aku takut makanannya kurang sehat atau manfaatnya tak ada"

Padahal... Yang sebenarnya adalah... Aku. Tak. Punya. Uang. Yang. Cukup. Untuk. Membeli. Satupun dari jajanan disini yang terbilang mahal. _Onsen_ ini berada di ujung pulau Ame, jadi cukup jauh dari kota. Pantai Lian?! Oh, itu sudah terbilang bukan bagian dari pulau Ame lagi, tapi masih masuk provinsi (Shikoku)

Shine:entahlah apa Shikoku itu termasuk provinsi apa cuman asal pasang n ngikutin yang ada dibuku.

BTtS

,

,

,

 _ **18 september 201x**_

Jam pertama kosong, diisi oleh anak-anak yang bermain didalam kelas tentu saja.

"Hp baru, pinjam dong"

"Nih, tapi permainannya masih sedikit. Baterainya juga hampir habis"

Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, tempatku dan Atsui dipindahkan ke belakang. Dari yang tadinya dideret ketiga dari depan dan belakang dan meja kedua dari jendela di kiri ruang kelas, berubah menjadi deret kelima dari depan dan pertama dari belakang meja pertama dekat jendela.

Shine:Meja itu vertikal (¦) deret itu horizontal (=)

Saat ini aku, Kiba, Menma dan Sasuke berada di meja terbelakang. Kiba memainkan hpku, Menma memainkan hpnya, Sasuke duduk bersama Menma dalam satu kursi dan melihatnya bermain, aku melirik Sasuke tapi berpura-pura melihat yang dimainkan Kiba.

Shine:aduh,kebiasaan buruk shine terbongkar deh,disini*blushing

BTtS

Bosan juga kalau hanya melihat sambil berdiri pula. Sedangkan tiga orang ini malah berdiri. Mana peribahasa yang mengatakan ' _Ladies first_ '?! Huh?!

'Wah, ada permainan _Littlest Pet Shop_ juga'

Tanpa sengaja mataku melihat isi hp Menma saat ia sedang mencari-cari permainan yang bagus.

"Menma, ini hpmu kan?! Pinjamkan sebentar, ya? Ada yang ingin kulihat"

"Aku sedang memainkannya"

Tangan kananku menarik hp berkondom biru itu dan sedikit menutup layarnya "Lihat sebentar saja"

"Pinjam saja"

Menarik hpnya dan berusaha mengacuhkanku "Tidak"

"Pinjamkan sebentar saja"

"Tidak, Haruno Sakura" nada bicaranya menekan emosinya

Aku menyerah setelah melihat wajah Sasuke yang berada disampingnya. Senyumnya itu, bukan yang kusukai. Terlihat seperti campuran dari meremehkan, maklum, dan menahan tawa. Senyum yang tanpa sadar memojokkanku...

,

,

Beberapa menit kemudian, saat pelajaran kedua usai...

Tak sengaja aku melihat yang dia lakukan

Krik krik

Koak koak

Shiiing...

Ba. Ka.

HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

WAJAH SEBODOH APA YANG TELAH KUTUNJUKKAN PADANYAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!

MEMALUKAAAAAAAAAAANNNN!

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! TIDAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKK, _HOW SHAME_ EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE..."

"Saku, kau kenapa?! Mengagetkan saja. Beruntung sensei sudah keluar, tadi"

"TIDAK, TIDAK, TIDAAAAAAAKKKKKK!"

"Kau kesurupan ya?! WAAAA, SAKURA KESURUPAN! Panggil sensei yang mana sajaaaaaaaa..."

"Aku masih sadar, pikiranku hanya kalut saja"

Tunggu! Dalam permainan itu, ada pemandu yang sangat cantik meskipun hanya animasi. Aku jadi takut... Bagaimana jika, Sasuke menyukai pemandu itu?! Harapanku semakin kecil. Bagaimana jika, Sasuke mulai tak bisa hidup tanpa melihat wajahnya?! Jadi dia terus me _restart_ agar bisa terus bertemu pemandu itu?! Huwaaaaa, aku takut tak bisa menggapainya...

Shine:ini ketakutan yang serius shine gak bisa tidur,kenapa?!karena main Littlest Pet Shop buat membandingkan wajah si pemandu n shine(hehe,dah kayak orang gila)* sangat bodoh saat itu,asal menyimpulkan sesuatu yang berujung mempermalukan diri sendiri.

Dengan bodohnya aku menyimpulkan bahwa itu adalah hp milik Menma. Habis Sasuke saja duduk seperti orang yang numpang nonton, tak terlihat samasekali kalau itu hpnya. Senyum itu ditujukan padaku, seakan mengatakan 'Kasihan'

TEP

Bodoh, _stupid_ , _cuckoo_ , _Baka_ , _Pabo_! Banyak lagi hinaan untuk kebodohanku!

Aku mempermalukan diriku sendiri!

"Haruno, pinjam hpmu dong. Mau main _Fast Five_ dan FIFA 11" Kiba memintanya disertai raut kasihan yang hampir membuatku muntah

"Banyak amat, nih"

Yah, harus kupinjamkan juga. Karena Kiba sudah dengan baik hati mengirimkan dua permainan (laki-laki yang tidak menarik) padaku. Salah satunya FIFA 11.

"Weeh, Sasuke! Ayo taruhan. Kalau aku menang, traktir makan telur gulung, kalau kalah, kubayarkan main undian" tantang Kiba

"Semua hadiahnya hanya seharga ¥100, tak apalah kuterima. Tapi ini hp siapa?!"

"Haruno Sakura"

Bugh Bugh

Kupukul dada kiriku bangga dan berusaha melupakan hal memalukan yang baru saja terjadi

"Oh, kau punya hp juga?!"

"Memangnya punya hp itu salah?!"

"Tidak, hanya kaget saja"

Krik krik

"YAAAAAH, AKU KALAH! Habis jalanan di Brasil terlalu kecil, jadi sulit menabrak polisi. Mana yang mengendarainya wanita, lagi... "

Ocehan panjang Kiba sebaiknya tidak kita dengar

"Aku pergi, uangku bisa habis semua kalau terus berada disini" dia memberikan hpku seakan itu miliknya pada Sasuke

Hening...

Dig Dug Dig Dug Dig Dug Dig Dug Dig Dug Dig Dug

Sasuke sedang asik memainkan hpku. Sedangkan aku duduk dihadapannya, yah tentu saja menatapnya...

Dig Dug Dig Dug Dig Dug Dig Dug Dig Dug Dig Dug

"YEAY MENANG!"

"Apa, apa?!" Naruto bergabung juga

"Aku juga ikut main!"

"Bilang sama Sakura, sana"

"Saku-

"Iya"

Pada akhirnya hp merahku jadi PS1 para laki-laki...

Sasuke hanya menonton sambil sesekali melirikku

"A-Aku... Kembali ke tempatku saja..."

Aku tak takut seseorang sembarangan membuka foto, video, atau emailku. Karena itu hp baru dan belum ada isi apapun yang rahasia.

"Oh" matanya tertuju pada sesuatu didekat kakinya yang entah apa itu

Pluk

Apa ini?!

Berbalik lalu melihat sesuatu yang menabrak kepalaku

Pesawat kertas

Membungkuk lalu memungutnya "Hae, mahkluk apa yang sudah melemparkan benda laknat ini padaku?!" ini bukan gumaman, tapi kalimat ini ditujukan hanya padaku.

Saat menegakkan tubuhku, terlihat si kepala ayam yang cepat memalingkan kepalanya kearah hpku dan mendapat tatapan bingung dari Naruto.

Kupicingkan mataku padanya

"Ckckckck, tukang cari masalah ni orang"

Sekuat tenaga kulempar balik pesawat kertas ditanganku dan mengenai jidatnya

Yang kena menatapku sok polos atau bisa disebut tak tahu apapun

'Ya ampun, lihat wajahnya...'

Kuacuhkan dan melanjutkan perjalanan

Pluk

Hey, dilempar lagi!

Benda itu kupungut lagi dan meleparnya kembali

"Darimana?!"

"Sana sebentar. Memastikan hpku tidak dicuri"

Sepertinya kalau sudah duduk begini tidak akan dilemparkan-

PLUK

-lagi

Pesawat yang bentuknya sudah tidak karuan malah mengenai kepala Atsui "HEY, SIAPA YANG MELEMPAR INI?!" dia menghentikan kegiatan potong kertas menjadi kecil-kecil dan berdiri

'Yang jelas bukan aku' gumamku pelan

Setelahnya Atsui melemparkannya ke arah SasuNaru

Pluk

"Oooh, ternyata kau! SERANG, SAKURAAAA!"

Atsui mengepalkan semua kertas yang belum dipotongnya

Pluk Pluk Pluk Pluk

"Wey, wey, wey, berhenti!"

Pada akhirnya ini menjadi perang lempar antara AtsuSaku vs Sasu

Kertas-kertas berhamburan dilantai... Tunggu, aku baru menyadari sesuatu...

"HEY BERHENTI! KALIAN MENGOTORI LANTAI!"

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju si awal dari masalah ini

Crek

"A-AW, SAKIT... SAKIT"

"Pungut semua bola-bola kertas ini lalu buang ke tempat sampah sebelum kau yang kubuang" wajahku sengaja kubuat semarah mungkin 'ke hatiku' tambahku dalam hati

"Atsui, dia tidak kau marahi. Apalagi dijewer telinganya"

"Dia piket hari ini. Jadi sekotor apapun yang buatnya, dia juga yang bersihkan"

"O-Oh... Hehe"

"Cie cie, yang mesra-mesraan dikelas"

Blush

"Hey jangan membisikinya, wajahnya merah loh. Mulutmu pasti panas, atau bau"

"APA?!"

Buagh

Mari kita akhiri chap ini dengan kalimat 'Jangan pernah coba-coba dengan wanita pemarah'

,

,

,  
"Haruno, kau menyukainya kan?!" aku benci semua orang yang menanyakan hal yang sama

Blush

"Siapa?!" karena aku harus selalu menambah dosa

"Katakan saja~ kau menyukainya kan?"

"Tidak, apasih kau ini?! Kurasa kaulah yang menyukai Sasuke, benar kan?!"

Selain Shion, tak akan kubiarkan siapapun tahu siapa yang kusukai.

Teng Teng Teng

"Daripada mendengar tebakan sembaranganmu, lebih baik aku pergi bersama Shion, ayo kita pergi" ucapku pada Yukata lalu Shion

"Hm... Sepertinya aku disini saja. Aku sedang tidak ingin kemana-mana"

"Oh yasudah, aku pergi. _Jaa ne_ "

"Shion, aku dan Ayumi ingin jajan ke atas. Kau mau ikut?!"

'Tunggu Sakura pergi dulu' bisikan Shion terdengar meskipun jarak kami sekitar empat meter'

Senyum sinisku tersungging tipis setelah emeraldku terbelalak sedetik

Ckckck, dunia memang penuh dengan para pengkhianat.

Kurasa, hal yang sangat kutakutkan memang benar terjadi.

Buku kecil biru motif batik yang didalamnya berisi sedikit hal yang disukai Sasuke ini, pernah kutunjukkan pada Shion. Jadi dia sudah tahu kalau ini buku rahasia.

Aku punya siasat untuk menyadarkannya

Istirahat kedua, jawabannya masih sama. 'Ingin dikelas saja'. Ini sudah kupersiapkan sejak jam ketiga dan keempat dengan mempertaruhkan perhatianku pada pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. Tapi sepertinya kalimatku tadi terlalu berlebihan?!

"Shion, titip bukuku ya. Aku hanya keatas sebentar. Ingat, tidak. Boleh. Ada. Yang. Melihat. I-si-nya. Kecuali kau. Banyak rahasia tertulis didalamnya"

"Iya-iya"

 _ **Cerita Rahasiaku**_

 _ **Namaku Sakura, biasa dipanggil Saki atau Saku. Aku punya sahabat bernama Shion, cerita ini berhubungan dengan Shion yang sekarang berubah karena temanku bernama Ringo. Pada suatu hari yang cerah aku mendengar suara bel berbunyi, segera saja aku memanggil Shion untuk jalan-jalan sambil curhatan tapi dia menolak dan mengatakan dia mau duduk saja di kelas, aku pun langsung pergi sendirian. Ternyata saat aku ingin masuk kelas untuk makan, di lapangan aku bertemu Shion. Kutanya 'Mau kemana Shion?' yang dijawab 'Jalan dengan Ringo'. Hatiku serasa diiris-iris oleh Shion. Kupikir, apakah aku harus berhenti bicara dengannya? Tapi dia tidak tahu kenapa aku marah. Kupikir mungkin lebih baik berhenti bersahabat dengannya tap dia satu-satunya sahabatku. Lalu bagaimana? Dia terlalu egois, jika ingin curhat selalu kudengar tapi, kalau aku yang ingin curhat dia selalu berkata tidak ada waktu namun setelahnya malah pergi dengan Ringo dan temannya seperti tadi. Aku tidak membenci Ringo tapi aku membenci Shion. Bukan cuma benci, tapi kecewa, marah dan sedih karena rahasiaku sudah dibongkar pada Ringo. Padahal dia bersumpah tidak akan melakukannya. Tapi saat kutanya, dia hanya tersenyum kecil, yang membuatku semakin yakin. Hatiku sakit sekali seperti ingin membunuh ayam untuk dimakan dengan nasi. Aku berniat mencari laki-laki lain yang bisa aku sukai dan namanya tidak akan kuberi tahu pada siapapun. Kuharap seharap-harapnya agar yang membaca cerita ini untuk menjaga rahasianya.**_

 _ **thanks**_ **⌒_⌒**

Saat kembali ke kelas, kulihat Shion sedang membaca isi bukuku. Mungkin tulisan itu berhasil menyadarkannya.

"Rahasiamu masih terjaga. Tidak kubongkar pada siapapun"

Sengaja alis kiri kuangakat seakan bingung "Ha?! Memangnya siapa yang menyuruhmu baca bukuku?! Aku hanya menitipkannya, bukan memberikannya untuk kau baca"

"Tapi-

Teng Teng Teng

Bel telah menyelamatkanmu dari debat melawan Haruno Sakura, Shion Miko.

Buku yang keadaannya masih terbuka dan dalam genggaman Shion, kutarik pelan dan meninggalkannya tanpa berbalik.

Yah, sifat aristokratku memang terkadang tak bisa ditahan apalagi dihilangkan...

Setidaknya sekarang dia tahu apa yang kupikirkan tentangnya

Shine:aduh ya ampun! Pada suatu hari yang cerah?!sok bahagia amat,ya?!maklumi bahasa aneh pada buku bahkan gak nyangka kalo tulisan di buku kecil biru itu punya shine...sengaja dibikin sesuai yang shine tulis dulu(meskipun ada beberapa yang diubah karna bahasanya yang jelek),biar makin menunjukkan kalo ini tulisan anak SD kelas enam semester emang banyak yang kurang dipahami bahkan oleh shine sendiri.

BTtS

,

,

Jam ke lima enam tujuh kosong dan seisi kelas sangat berisik

Sekarang sepertinya sudah jam ke enam, karena sejak setengah jam yang lalu, kami semua bermain dengan berisik sedangkan kelas lainnya hening. Ada yang main lempar bola kertas,pesawat kertas,shuriken kertas(Sasuke), kejar-kejaran, masak-masak dengan bahan kertas(khusus Atsui), main hp(aku), mengobrol tentang adegan _fighting_ Toshika dengan semangat 45, tidur sampai liurnya menetes di meja, main siram-siram air mineral, menghina nama orang tua, ada yang hanya duduk saja dan tertawa sendiri(Shion), banyak lagi.

"EHM!" mendadak diam dan kembali ke bangku masing-masing saat guru olahraga masuk "Matapel apa sekarang?"

"IPA, _SENSEI_ "

"Mana ketua kelas?!"

"Aku, _sensei_ "

"Hm... Jangan, jangan... Wakil"

"Aku, _sensei_!"

"Tulis nama ribut!" guru ramah itu meninggalkan kelas

"Tak perlu tulis, yang berisik langsung kupukul"

Penggaris besi ditanganku, kumainkan untuk menakut-nakuti mereka semuanya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, masih hening...

Saat kegiatan berkeliling seisi kelasku sampai di titik depan papan tulis...

"HEY ITU PENAKU!"

"Apa?! Ini milikku. Tertulis nama Na-ru-to"

"AA, KAU PASTI BARU MEMASUKKANNYA!"

"Ehm!" masih belum berhenti "EHEM!" masih juga belum menyadariku "WOY DIAM!"

"JANGAN BERTE- riak ditelingaku. Hehehe" ia terlihat sangat kaget saat melihatku melotot tepat diwajahnya

Blush

"Yang takut aku, kok yang mukanya merah kau?!"

Wajahku agak kumundurkan dari dekatnya "T-Tidak, jangan menghancurkan keheningan. _Baka_!"

"Sedari tadi aku diam saja, kok. Kaulah yang mengkhayal kalau aku berisik..."

Krik Krik

Meng-Khayal?!

BUAGGHH BUAGGH BUGH

Penggaris besi yang sedari tadi kupegang sekarang menjadi alat algojo untuknya

"Sakit, WOY! Sakit!"

Aku juga tidak mungkin pernah ingin memukulmu, kaulah yang selalu membuatku OOC. Ini Semua terpaksa, tau!

Teng Teng Teng

'Akhirnya beban kewajibanku selesai juga~. Yah, meskipun hanya sementara'

"Akhirnya penderitaan atas manusia monster disampingku berhenti juga~"

E-APA?!

BUAGGHH BUAGGH BUAGGHH BUAGGH BUAGGHH BUAGGH BUGH

,

,

,

Lets take a breather

,

,

,

Ngomong Session:

Untuk shine ingatkan sekali lagi,disini tanggal lahir Saku itu 31 maret n bukan 27.n punya Sasu juga 25 juni n bukan 23 juli (+_+)b.

Semua ini tuntutan cerita,Saku disini gantiin Chisaka (ceritanya dia Sakura di anime Toshika(pengganti Naruto disini)).memang sih,membingungkan...tapi shine berusaha putar otak untuk menjelaskan.

Sebenernya...masih banyak yg gak shine taroh disini...tapi karna kepikunan shine yg gak bisa ditoleransi,makanya cuman ini doang yg teringat*nyeselsuperduper

Oya,ini sampe chap sepuluh nanti tanggalnya cuman asal sebelas,tanggalnya udah sesuai yg asli. N

Huruf terakhir

Arigatou n review please


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

My Love Story

Sachika Arikazuto

No copas. Cause i made this with my own brain

Warning: super duper OOC(Sasuke), typo(maybe), AU, OC(tuntutan cerita), and so many more.

Disini setelah tanda kutip akan tertulis nama pengirim emailnya, mohon dipahami... ^^v

N

Entah apa fict ini masih layak baca apa kagak,yang jelas... Makasih sebanyak yang pernah minna san pikirkan untuk minna san yang menunggu hingga sekarang(?)

And this is it

,

'

'

,

,

Shine memang bukan orang hebat n terkenal yang pantas kisahnya dibikin fiction kayak gini, tapi shine hanya mencoba berbagi cerita meskipun membosankan.

N

Chap-chap yang diupdate hari ini didedikasikan untuk teman shine, almarhum Ayu A. S.(disini namanya Ayumi, shine gak akan keberatan menyebutkan nama aslinya disini) yang meninggal pada subuh hari tanggal 9 Februari 2016 karna infeksi lambung n radiasi otak karna kelewat batas main hp yang telah berjasa memperkenalkan Sasuke duplikat pada shine hingga menjadi cinta pertama shine. Dan tanpa dia, entah siapa yang akan memperkenalkan shine pada Kiba dan Naruto duplikat yang menjadi teman baik laki-laki shine. Ayu, makasih banyak. Shine gak pernah nyangka kamu bakalan pergi secepat ini, bahkan sebelum kita sama-sama bercemas ria menghadapi UN menuju SMA. Semoga arwahmu mendapat tempat terbaik disisi-Nya. (Y_Y)

And this is it

,

,

,

"Haruno, kau menyukainya kan?!" aku benci semua orang yang menanyakan hal yang sama

Blush

"Siapa?!" karena aku harus selalu menambah dosa

"Katakan saja~ kau menyukainya kan?"

"Tidak, apasih kau ini?! Kurasa kaulah yang menyukai Sasuke, benar kan?!"

Selain Shion, tak akan kubiarkan siapapun tahu siapa yang kusukai.

Teng Teng Teng

"Daripada mendengar tebakan sembaranganmu, lebih baik aku pergi bersama Shion, ayo kita pergi" ucapku pada Yukata lalu Shion

"Hm... Sepertinya aku disini saja. Aku sedang tidak ingin kemana-mana"

"Oh yasudah, aku pergi. _Jaa ne_ "

"Shion, aku dan Ayumi ingin jajan ke atas. Kau mau ikut?!"

'Tunggu Sakura pergi dulu' bisikan Shion terdengar meskipun jarak kami sekitar empat meter'

Senyum sinisku tersungging tipis setelah emeraldku terbelalak sedetik

Ckckck, dunia memang penuh dengan para pengkhianat.

Kurasa, hal yang sangat kutakutkan memang benar terjadi.

Buku kecil biru motif batik yang didalamnya berisi sedikit hal yang disukai Sasuke ini, pernah kutunjukkan pada Shion. Jadi dia sudah tahu kalau ini buku rahasia.

Aku punya siasat untuk menyadarkannya

Istirahat kedua, jawabannya masih sama. 'Ingin dikelas saja'. Ini sudah kupersiapkan sejak jam ketiga dan keempat dengan mempertaruhkan perhatianku pada pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. Tapi sepertinya kalimatku tadi terlalu berlebihan?!

"Shion, titip bukuku ya. Aku hanya keatas sebentar. Ingat, tidak. Boleh. Ada. Yang. Melihat. I-si-nya. Kecuali kau. Banyak rahasia tertulis didalamnya"

"Iya-iya"

 _ **Cerita Rahasiaku**_

 _ **Namaku Sakura, biasa dipanggil Saki atau Saku. Aku punya sahabat bernama Shion, cerita ini berhubungan dengan Shion yang sekarang berubah karena temanku bernama Ringo. Pada suatu hari yang cerah aku mendengar suara bel berbunyi, segera saja aku memanggil Shion untuk jalan-jalan sambil curhatan tapi dia menolak dan mengatakan dia mau duduk saja di kelas, aku pun langsung pergi sendirian. Ternyata saat aku ingin masuk kelas untuk makan, di lapangan aku bertemu Shion. Kutanya 'Mau kemana Shion?' yang dijawab 'Jalan dengan Ringo'. Hatiku serasa diiris-iris oleh Shion. Kupikir, apakah aku harus berhenti bicara dengannya? Tapi dia tidak tahu kenapa aku marah. Kupikir mungkin lebih baik berhenti bersahabat dengannya tap dia satu-satunya sahabatku. Lalu bagaimana? Dia terlalu egois, jika ingin curhat selalu kudengar tapi, kalau aku yang ingin curhat dia selalu berkata tidak ada waktu namun setelahnya malah pergi dengan Ringo dan temannya seperti tadi. Aku tidak membenci Ringo tapi aku membenci Shion. Bukan cuma benci, tapi kecewa, marah dan sedih karena rahasiaku sudah dibongkar pada Ringo. Padahal dia bersumpah tidak akan melakukannya. Tapi saat kutanya, dia hanya tersenyum kecil, yang membuatku semakin yakin. Hatiku sakit sekali seperti ingin membunuh ayam untuk dimakan dengan nasi. Aku berniat mencari laki-laki lain yang bisa aku sukai dan namanya tidak akan kuberi tahu pada siapapun. Kuharap seharap-harapnya agar yang membaca cerita ini untuk menjaga rahasianya.**_

 _ **thanks**_ **⌒_⌒**

Saat kembali ke kelas, kulihat Shion sedang membaca isi bukuku. Mungkin tulisan itu berhasil menyadarkannya.

"Rahasiamu masih terjaga. Tidak kubongkar pada siapapun"

Sengaja alis kiri kuangakat seakan bingung "Ha?! Memangnya siapa yang menyuruhmu baca bukuku?! Aku hanya menitipkannya, bukan memberikannya untuk kau baca"

"Tapi-

Teng Teng Teng

Bel telah menyelamatkanmu dari debat melawan Haruno Sakura, Shion Miko.

Buku yang keadaannya masih terbuka dan dalam genggaman Shion, kutarik pelan dan meninggalkannya tanpa berbalik.

Yah, sifat aristokratku memang terkadang tak bisa ditahan apalagi dihilangkan...

Setidaknya sekarang dia tahu apa yang kupikirkan tentangnya

Shine:aduh ya ampun! Pada suatu hari yang cerah?!sok bahagia amat,ya?!-_ bahasa aneh pada buku bahkan gak nyangka kalo tulisan di buku kecil biru itu punya shine...sengaja dibikin sesuai yang shine tulis dulu(meskipun ada beberapa yang diubah karna bahasanya yang jelek),biar makin menunjukkan kalo ini tulisan anak SD kelas enam semester emang banyak yang kurang dipahami bahkan oleh shine sendiri.

BTtS

,

,

Jam ke lima enam tujuh kosong dan seisi kelas sangat berisik

Sekarang sepertinya sudah jam ke enam, karena sejak setengah jam yang lalu, kami semua bermain dengan berisik sedangkan kelas lainnya hening. Ada yang main lempar bola kertas,pesawat kertas,shuriken kertas(Sasuke), kejar-kejaran, masak-masak dengan bahan kertas(khusus Atsui), main hp(aku), mengobrol tentang adegan _fighting_ Toshika dengan semangat 45, tidur sampai liurnya menetes di meja, main siram-siram air mineral, menghina nama orang tua, ada yang hanya duduk saja dan tertawa sendiri(Shion), banyak lagi.

"EHM!" mendadak diam dan kembali ke bangku masing-masing saat guru olahraga masuk "Matapel apa sekarang?"

"IPA, _SENSEI_ "

"Mana ketua kelas?!"

"Aku, _sensei_ "

"Hm... Jangan, jangan... Wakil"

"Aku, _sensei_!"

"Tulis nama ribut!" guru ramah itu meninggalkan kelas

"Tak perlu tulis, yang berisik langsung kupukul"

Penggaris besi ditanganku, kumainkan untuk menakut-nakuti mereka semuanya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, masih hening...

Saat kegiatan berkeliling seisi kelasku sampai di titik depan papan tulis...

"HEY ITU PENAKU!"

"Apa?! Ini milikku. Tertulis nama Na-ru-to"

"AA, KAU PASTI BARU MEMASUKKANNYA!"

"Ehm!" masih belum berhenti "EHEM!" masih juga belum menyadariku "WOY DIAM!"

"JANGAN BERTE- riak ditelingaku. Hehehe" ia terlihat sangat kaget saat melihatku melotot tepat diwajahnya

Blush

"Yang takut aku, kok yang mukanya merah kau?!"

Wajahku agak kumundurkan dari dekatnya "T-Tidak, jangan menghancurkan keheningan. _Baka_!"

"Sedari tadi aku diam saja, kok. Kaulah yang mengkhayal kalau aku berisik..."

Krik Krik

Meng-Khayal?!

BUAGGHH BUAGGH BUGH

Penggaris besi yang sedari tadi kupegang sekarang menjadi alat algojo untuknya

"Sakit, WOY! Sakit!"

Aku juga tidak mungkin pernah ingin memukulmu, kaulah yang selalu membuatku OOC. Ini Semua terpaksa, tau!

Teng Teng Teng

'Akhirnya beban kewajibanku selesai juga~. Yah, meskipun hanya sementara'

"Akhirnya penderitaan atas manusia monster disampingku berhenti juga~"

E-APA?!

BUAGGHH BUAGGH BUAGGHH BUAGGH BUAGGHH BUAGGH BUGH

,

,

 _ **15 February 201x**_

"Sudah dengar pengumuman untuk kelas enam?! Semuanya diundang ke pesta ulang tahun teman kalian dari kelas sebelah. Acaranya dimulai jam tiga sore di rumahnya"

"Ooh... Dekat area pekuburan..."

"Kau pergi, Sasuke?"

"Iya, tapi sepertinya... Kalau ngantuk ya, tidak pergi"

Kau tidak pergi, aku lega... Kau pergi, aku repot...

Repot mencari pakaian tentu saja. Aku baru saja merubah penampilan, jadi pakaian yang kupunya juga super minim. Yang ada hanya kaos pendek dan celana denim.

,

,

"Pakai saja gaun merah hati muda milikmu" aku baru tahu ada juga merah hati muda, warna didunia ini memang aneh-aneh.

"Tapi mau dipakai bersama apa?! Topi yang kupunya hanya dua putih, dua coklat, abu-abu, kuning, dan merah hati tua."

"Pakai saja yang itu. Meskipun warnanya beda muda tua, yang penting sama artinya. Sama-sama baju orang jatuh cinta"

"E- _Kaa san_... Apasih?!"

TOK TOK

" _Kaa san_ tahu kau sedang jatuh- iya sebentar~"

Siapapun itu, aku sangat berterima kasih atas kedatangannya yang menghentikan godaan _Kaa san_

,

,

"Bajumu seperti _obaa san_ - _obaa san_ saja" Tata bahasa manusia ini memang wajib diatur

"A-Ap- hehehe..." pada akhirnya yang bisa kulakukan hanya terkekeh yang kentara dibuat-buat. Penilaiannya akan penampilanku, benar-benar menusuk hingga ke hati terdalam. 'Kurang ajar' dan gumaman sekecil-kecilnya

"Memangnya bajumu tidak terlihat seperti _ojii san_?!"

'Memang tidak' batinku

"Ini gaya anak muda jaman sekarang"

Che, cuman baju kaos yang dipakai bersama kemeja kotak-kotak warna hitam-merah-putih saja, sampai sealay itu...

"Saku, ayo cari tempat duduk. Acaranya sudah mau mulai loh. Ajak juga Shimaru"

Aku duduk dikursi terdepan antara Shion dan Shimaru. Kira-kira seperti ini dari kiri Shimaru-Sakura-Shion. Dan dibelakang belakangnya atau bisa disebut deret ketiga dari depan ada Ami- Sasuke- kursi kosong- Yuri. Dibelakangnya lagi ada Hana-Ayumi-Sasame-Yukata-Tepat dibelakang Sasuke ada Ringo-lalu seorang anak perempuan cantik temannya Shimaru. Pheeew... Dia memang selalu dikelilingi gadis-gadis cantik- aku, Shimaru dan Shion tidak termasuk loh. Meskipun sebenarnya Ami juga.

Sepanjang acara berlangsung, Ami terus menempel pada Sasuke.

Dan yang bisa kulakukan hanya mengembungkan pipi

Dan juga sesekali mengaktifkan aplikasi kamera untuk merekam atau juga memotret wajah... Tentu kalian tahu siapa... Secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Setelahnya selalu kutunjukkan pada Shion dengan wajah senang dan mungkin merona?!

Shine:yah,dan sekarang shine sangat merasa bodoh n menyesal telah gambar buram,entah tujuannya buat apa,n buang" tempat kosong di memori aja -_-a -_-b

BTtS

"Shion... Lihat ke belakang... Ami terus mengganggu..."

"Mengganggu apa?"

"Semua. Foto dan videoku, Sasuke, dan moodku. Suruh dia kesini, ayooo..." kudorong-dorong pelan tubuh Shion dengan tatapan sedikit memohon.

"Iya iya, sebentar... EKHEM, AMI! Ayo duduk disini... Kita ngobrol banyak hal"

PLAK

Orang ini benar-benar tidak pintar mengatur kata-kata... Bahkan menepuk jidatpun tak bisa menghilangkan rasa maluku...

"Tidak aah~ aku disini saja. Kalau mau, kau saja yang kesini~"

KREEK

Nada bicara itu... Benar-benar memunculkan emosi tertinggi!

"Tenanglah Saku, biar kucoba sekali lagi" menarik napasnya sejenak "Ami, ayolah~ kita ngobrol banyak hal... Kau tidak malu ya, duduk disamping laki-laki?!"

"Tidak. Kalau itu Sasuke, samasekali tidak. Kau saja yang kesini~"

KREEK KREEK

Lebih memunculkan emosi, bahkan kali ini tingkat mahadewi...

"Mustahil, Saku~ dia sudah seperti perangko sekarang. Menyerah saja ya~?"

"Hm... Yasudahlah"

Dengan mata tajam akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menyerah. Yah, hanya kali ini! Tidak lain kali!

,

,

Hingga acara hampir selesai, posisi Ami masih belum berubah juga. Bahkan kali lebih parah. Wajahnya malah didekatkan perlahan-lahan pada wajah si kepala ayam. Cih, bikin geram saja!

Bukan, bukan karena aku cemburu tak bisa melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi karena berpikir... Itu... Adegan yang... Terlalu kelewatan untuk usia kami. Dan Ami melakukannya loh, mohon digaris bawahi. Dia melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan anak-anak seusia kami.

Tangannya saja sudah bergelayutan di... Entah namanya pegangan, tangan, atau pinggiran kursi entahlah.

Dan sekarang, yang bisa kulakukan hanya... Memicingkan mata bosan pada mereka berdua.

Sudah, sudah kunasehati dengan wajah yang sengaja kubuat sebijak(?) mungkin. Tapi jawabannya hanya "Iih, katakan saja kalau kau iri"

Memang aku iri, tapi aku tidak mungkin berpikiran untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Palingan cara PDKTku itu, mengajaknya ngobrol banyak hal yang kami berdua sukai misalnya film Toshika, atau tentang game Resident Evil 4 yang sangat memacu adrenalin, atau mahkluk tak kasat mata penunggu suatu tempat yang sangat mudah menarik perhatian siapapun.

Shine:sekarang sudah sangat terlihat seperti apa sifat asli Ami,yaitu ge-nit.

BTtS

Yah, gaya PDKTku memang terlalu datar dan sulit disadari. Jadi potensi(?) berhasilnya sangat kecil.

Tapi hanya itu yang menurutku paling sehat(?) dibanding yang dilakukan Ami, Yukata, Ayumi(mungkin), Hana, Yuri dan Ringo banyak lagi.

Shine:muncul lagi!^▽^.cuman mau ngomong hal super gak penting.

Urutan nama mereka(Hana, Yuri dan Ringo) kalo dilihat baik-baik kayak Hanayori Dango(Boys Before Flowers) yah?!

Readers:ganggu jalannya cerita cuman buat ngomong itu doang?!

Shine:Ehehe,damai... ^_^v

BTtS

Sasuke?! Kasihan loh, kalau kalian melihatnya. Setiap diajak bicara oleh Ami, ia selalu merespon dengan tertawa dibuat-buat, terkekeh dibuat-buat, tersenyum dibuat-buat, terkaget dibuat-buat dan banyak lagi ter-ter dibuat-buat lainnya. Mau kutolong, tapi bagaimana caranya?! Palingan pertolonganku hanya dengan doa. Semoga besok ekspresinya masih sehat untuk ke sekolah, amin.

,

,

 _ **17 february 201x**_

"Bagaimana?! Puas bersenang-senang di pesta ulang tahun?!"

"Puas, _SENSEI_!"

"Karena mulai lusa, sekolah kita akan mengadakan renovasi. Jadi untuk sementara kita akan memakai kelas-kelas milik 78ES. Kita akan saling berbagi. Saat renovasi selesai nanti, 78ESlah yang akan meresmikannya"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAHHH"

"Tapi, perpindahan kelasnya hari ini. Cepat pindah ke kelas disamping 4A"

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY"

Seperti biasanya kalau dapat kelas baru, mereka semua berlari menuju kelas bawah.

Aa, entahlah dimana aku akan duduk... Yang jelas harapanku hanya bisa duduk dekat Sasuke, sekelompok dalam semua tugas kelompok, itu saja.

"Sakura, sini!"

Untuk kedua kalinya Atsui menyisakan satu tempat duduk untukku, benar-benar ponakan terbaik...

Tempat baru kami berada di deret kedua terbelakang, meja kedua dari pintu yang berada di kiri depan kelas.

Dan berita baiknya Sasuke duduk di deret terbelakang, meja ketiga dari pintu dan jendela. Duduknya juga dikursi paling kiri.

"AMI, SHION! KEMARI"

'E-UAPAAAA?! MEREKA JUGA!'

"Sakura _chan_ , aku duduk di paling kanan saja ya... Habis aku tidak terbiasa ditengah. Apalagi nanti gerah... Ya~?"

Sakura, _'chan'_?! HUH?! Aku tak ingat kita pernah sedekat itu?!Dasar manja! gerah?! Tidak terbiasa di tengah?! Alasan bodoh saja... Kokira sa ta' tau ko pung modus?!

Tapi pada akhirnya kusetujui saja, mengingat seberapa seringnya aku main kerumahnya hingga sore. "Hm... Terserahmulah..."

Pheeew

Bagus, aku mengurangi kemungkinan untuk mendekati Sasuke lagi... Dan menambah untuk Ami...

Disamping kiriku ada Shion yang dikanannya ada Atsui. Dengan tubuh Shion yang boleh dibilang gemuk, semakin menyempitkan tempatku duduk. Ditambah bangku yang hanya ada tiga. Atsui saja, hanya kebagian setengah bangku untuk duduk. Jadi setengah tubuhnya tergantung(?). Sungguh teman yang baik hatinya...

Shine:anggaplah tubuh Shion itu 1 banding 2 dari tubuh Chouji remaja.

BTtS

"Hey, hey, aku punya video keren loh~ mau lihat?!"

Sepertinya dua orang- tepatnya tiga gadis kecil yang duduk dideret depan Sasuke sedang membicarakan tentang video...

Beberapa saat, akhirnya aku ikut bergabung.

"Ooh video itu... Kukira yang mana... Kalau itu sih, Fuku _sensei_ juga pernah menunjukkannya padaku" ternyata hanya video manusia duyung yang terdampar di pantai sepi

"Kau pernah lihat, Haruno?! Ini ditemukan di negara mana sih?"

"Entah... Terlihat seperti pantai kosong dekat sini... Tapi kamera dan gaya pencahayaan gambarnya seperti bukan diambil di Jepang... Tulisan sebelumnya juga berbahasa Inggris... Entahlah, mungkin di Eropa atau sejenisnya?!"

"Badan ikannya jadi cokelat seperti ikan bakar, ya? Jadi lapar~"

Kruyuuuk

Ternyata yang dikatakan temanku malah jadi kenyataan, perutnya keroncongan.

"Wah, duyung tertampar" pemuda kecil dekatku ikut bergabung. Tubuhnya dicondongkan kedepan untuk melihat yang kami tonton.

"Tertampar?! Wahahahahahahahahahahahaha"

Oke, biar kuperjelas. Meskipun ucapan Sasuke bisa didengar tiga orang didepannya, tapi mereka samasekali tidak tertawa. Mengapa?! Mungkin perasaan lucu mereka sedang tertutup kekaguman pada video yang sedang ditonton. Jadi hanya aku dan yang mengatakan 'Duyung tertampar' saja yang tertawa.

"Terdampar maksudku" pertama kalinya kulihat wajah malu Sasuke meskipun tanpa rona kemerahan

'Tertampar?!' gumamku mengulangi perkataannya "Hahahahahahahaha"

"Berhenti menertawakan hey, kau mau kujemur sampai seperti duyung itu?!"

"Coba saja kalau berani, weeek"

Pluk

Bahuku ditepuk dari belakang

"Sakura, bawa binder?"

"Ooh. bawa, bawa. Mau tukaran?!" tanya Atsui sambil menyodorkan bindernya

"Iya, mana punyamu"

"Waah... Ternyata Haruno juga punya binder... Tak kusangka" Sasuke terlihat sedikit kagum

"Apa maksudmu? Kau sendiri tidak punya!"

"Uapaaa?! Ngasal, aku punya... Bahkan aku membawanya"

"Mana?!" tantangku

"Tunggu disana!"

"YAA, AKU AKAN MENUNGGU DENGAN SENANG HATI!"

"...ra, SAKURA!"

"Huh?"

"Kau ini, kalau sudah berdebat dengan Sasuke, dunia serasa milik berdua"

Blush

"E'-Mana punyamu? Milikku mayoritasnya banding"

"NIH, LIHAT DENGAN KEDUA BOLA MATA GORAMU!" entah baru beberapa detik, pemuda kecil dengan marga Uchiha ini langsung kembali dan menunjukkannya tepat didepan wajahku.

"Ck, apasih! Ganggu saja. Pergi sana!" kudorong dia agak kasar

Huwaaaa... Aku tak pernah bermaksud mengusirmu... Hanya saja kalau kau terus didekatku atau sebaliknya, perasaanku akan ketahuan oleh semuanya bahkan kau... Pahamilah teman yang menyukaimu ini, Uchiha...

Shine:inilah yang disebut Saku...kau mempermalukanku...sikap tsunderemu ituloh,bisa diilangin gak?!

BTtS

"Oooh... Awas ya, kalau nanti kau minta melihat-lihat apalagi tukar, bogemku langsung melayang kearahmu"

"WEEEK, Coba saja~"

"Saku, hari ini kita main kerumahku yuk! Ada Ami juga loh" tiba-tiba Shion ikut bergabung dan langsung mengajakku.

"Umm... Entahlah, coba kulihat dulu..."

"Pastikan kau bisa, ya?~"

"Sudah kubilang entah~ berdoa saja semoga aku bisa. Memang ada apasih?!"

"Tidak ada apa-apa~... Hanya saja, sudah lama kita tidak main bertiga. Ikut saja~ nanti kubayarkan naik bus deh, yaaa~"

'Anak ini habis terbentur dinding mana sih?! Tiba-tiba nada bicaranya jadi manja dan pemaksa'

,

,

,

,

"Aku ke toilet sebentar, ya" sebelum melangkah lebih jauh 'Ingat, jangan sampai catatan rahasiaku dilihat Ami, loh' bisikku menekankan

"Iya iya, berisik. Sana cepat pergi"

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah selesai urusanku dengan toilet, tak sengaja telingaku mendengar bisik-bisik samar yang sepertinya sedang mendebatkan sesuatu.

Karena jarak kamar Shion dan toilet yang berhadapan sekitar dua setengah meter, tentu bisik-bisik itu bisa kudengar. Seperti 'Cepat', 'Dia sudah keluar', 'Beluuuum', 'Nanti saja lagi' bergantian.

Pintu kamarnya hanya tebuka sedikit, jadi bisa kulihat yang sedang dua manusia didalam sana lakukan, yaitu menatap layar hpku. Entah apa yang dilihat, mungkin foto yang baru mereka ambil?! Atau pulsaku?! Kontak yang kupunya?! Karakter _The_ _Sims_ ku?! Level _Wonder_ _Zoo_ ku?! Kumpulan video GGku?! Atau... Mungkin- tidak, tidak 'tidak' TIDAK. Entahlah, aku hanya bisa berharap Shion tetap mengunci rapat mulutnya.

CKLEKK

"Apatuh?"

Entah secepat apa, tangan Shion menekan tombol berwarna merah dikanan atas yang membuatku tak bisa melihat yang tadi mereka lihat. Sedangkan Ami menatapku agak... Seperti... Seperti- aa, tidak tidak... Pasti wajahnya menunjukkan raut kaget, bukan seperti yang kukira...

"E-EheheHEHEHEHE... Hanya menonton video klip GG. Jangan mengagetkan dong, reflekku langsung _exit_ nih..."

"Ooh, judulnya apa?"

"Entah, habisnya keasyikan nonton~ jadi tak sempat melihat judulnya... Nanti kirimkan padaku juga ya~"

"Hng, tidak masalah. Tapi... Bukannya hpmu rusak?;"

"E-EH?!... Kan, bisa ke hp _Kaa san_. Jadi bisa dech~"

"Huh?! Tapi kan bisa saja nanti dihapus. Kau lupa, ya? Padahal yang pertama kali mengatakan 'Kaa san benci video klip girlband' itu kau?! Dasar pikun..."

"I'-Hehehehehehehe, benar juga... Aku sampai lupa. Oya, kami sepakat untuk main kerumah Ami. Tapi aku harus mengunci rumah dulu. Kau ikut?"

"Hm... Tapi aku masih menggunakan seragam. Dan lagi, sudah jam berapa ini?!" kubalikkan tubuhku kebelakang dimana tergantung sebuah jam dinding "Setengah dua- kalian kenapa?!" tanpa sengaja aku melihat mata Shion yang seperti memberi kode untuk Ami dengan sedikit senyum miring diwajahnya

"Ng-HAH?! T-Tidak, kami hanya... Berpikir... Bagaimana kalau aku dan Ami mengantarmu pulang ganti pakaian, lalu kerumah Ami?! Kalau langsung, pasti Ibumu marah"

"Iya juga. Tapi belum tentu Kaa san mengijinkan~. Bisa saja kalian pergi tanpaku dan hanya mengantarku pulang..."

"Tak masalah, biar aku yang urus. Nanti kukatakan kalau kita belajar bersama untuk menghadapi UN dirumah Ami. Pasti diijinkan~. Tapi kau juga harus cepat ganti bajunya, kalau cepat kan, bisa main lebih lama~"

Waah, aku saja tak berani mengatakan hal sebohong itu bahkan pada _Kaa san_ ku sendiri, loh... Tapi Shion berani?! Pada orang dewasa yang bukan ortunya pula! Hebat yang kelewat gila.

,

,

"Sambil menunggu kau ganti baju, sini hpmu. Aku ingin melanjutkan yang tadi"

"Oh, nih. Ingat yang tadi kukatakan loh!"

"Iya iya, sana cepat masuk. Jangan terburu-buru~"

Gadis kecil ini... Tadi bilang- Sekarang- aa, dasar plin-plan

,

,

"Apalagi tuh?!"

"E'-SAKU! Jangan mengagetkanku dong, untung reflekku bukan banting, kalau tidak..."

"Kalau tidak aku dapat hp baru darimu" lalu wajahku berubah serius 'Pssst, jangan teriak... _Kaa san_ sedang tidur! Kalau sampai bangun, kau tanggung jawab'

"Jadi bisa langsung?!"

"Iya, tanpa perlu minta ijin"

,

,

Sampai dirumah Ami, tidak seperti rencana kebohongan Shion, kami samasekali tidak belajar apapun. Lalu apa yang kulakukan hingga pulang jam setengah tujuh?!

 _Harlem shake_ , itulah yang kami lakukan.

 _Dance_ gila-gilaan antara aku dan Ami, lalu Shion dan Ami.

Pertama-tama aku sedang menyapu halaman dan Ami sedang berjoget pelan+asal-asalan didepanku. Lalu lagu berubah dan aktifitas kami berubah. Dari memakai ember hijau kosong dikepalaku, berakting seakan sedang menimba air, lalu menyendokkan makanan dengan tangan, semua kulakukan menggunakan ember. Terkadang tertawa-tawa dan saling dorong-dorong, banyak lagi. Padahal syarat _harlem shake_ adalah goyang satu gerakan terus-menerus dan tidak merubah posisi.

Bagian Shion lebih kacau, mereka bahkan sampai mengacak-acak rambut masing-masing, ckckckckck...

,

,

 _ **20 february 201x**_

"Atsui, mau lihat video _harlem shake_ ku dan Ami?! Keren loh, sangat lucu"

"Aa, mana-mana?!"

"Saku, ayo putarkan untuknya"

Omaygat, tidak mungkin hanya Atsui yang akan menontonnya... Pasti anak-anak perempuan lain juga akan bergabung. Dan akan membentuk lingkaran tebal, pasti mengundang kepo dari yang lainnya juga, apalagi para laki-laki. Dan pasti Sasuke juga bergabung. Dan pasti Shion atau Ami akan mengatakan 'Tunjukkan juga yang ada kaunya' otidak, tidak tidak tidak! Aku tidak ingin dan membiarkan Sasuke melihatku yang sangat berbanding terbalik dari imej wakil ketua kelas yang dipikirkannya... TIDAKKKK!

"Tapi tidak yang ada akunya, ya?... Pokoknya tidak boleh"

"Iya iya, nanti tunjukkan saja yang hanya ada aku dan Shion. Kan ada dua?!" Ami menenangkanku

'Oiyya juga, dasar Sakura pikun'

Video diputar, sudah kusetel agar terputar berulangkali. Jadi aku punya banyak waktu untuk...

Seperti dugaanku, Sasuke memang bergabung karena keponya menguasai.

"Wey, bawa binder kan?! Ayo tukar" ajakku sok dingin

"Uappa?! Kemarin kau menghina dina _file paper_ ku. Sekarang minta tukar?! Tidak ada!"

Shine:ditempat shine,anak-anak suka nyebutnya kertas fail-_ ada juga yang nyebut kartafael-_- -_- -_ ,kertas khusus untuk binder, bergambar kartun,foto,atau apapun yang mayoritas gambar depan belakangnya loose leaf loh,yang ini gambarnya bosan sama yang dimiliki,ya ditukar sama punya harus banding dua lembar atau lebih karna kelewat ,karena disini namanya norak,jadi shine pasang deh,paper file...kreatif kan,shine?!

BTtS

"Um... Aku... AKU SUDAH BERTAUBAT!" tenanglah, teriakanku tak akan membuat mereka yang berada dalam kerumunan penonton berhenti dari kegiatannya. Karena kelas ini sangat berisik, jadi teriakanku hanya seperti teriakan semut bagi mereka.

Mata onyxnya agak terbelalak "E'-Tidak perlu teriak juga kok. Taubat?! Memang kau habis melakukan kesalahan apa?"

Banyak kok, manusia itukan tak pernah luput dari kesalahan...

"Kau boleh memukulku seperti yang kemarin kau bilang~"

Mataku terarah pada lantai dibawah dengan tatapan pasrah akan yang akan terjadi nanti

"Baik, bersiaplah... Satu, dua, tig-

Hawa-hawa panas terasa diatas kepalaku, aura dari tangannya sepertinya terlalu kuat.

\- tidak jadi. Sayang kalau kau kupukul"

E'-AAPAAAAAAAA! TADI DIA MENGATAKAN SATU KATA APAAAAAAAAA! S-S-S-S-SA... S-SAAA... S-S-SSSSAA...YANG?!

Meskipun artinya berbeda dari yang kupikirkan, tapi tetap saja...

Blush

"Hm?! Kau kenapa lagi?! Ayo kesini"

Ia kembali duduk dibangkunya sedangkan aku berdiri di samping kirinya, berwas-was ria bila ada mata Ami, Atsui, Yukata, Ayumi, Sasame, bahkan Ringo yang mengarah pada kami dan pasti akan terjadi goda-mengejek(?).

"I-Iya..."

"Lihat, kau punya semua ini?! Pasti tidak. Aku punya hampir semua _paper file_ Toshika..."

Shine:mohon ingat disini anime Naruto,diganti dengan Toshika ^_^b

BTtS

Sreeek

" _Transformer_..."

Sreeek lagi

'Wao, bahkan semua ini hanya dimiliki Kankurou _nii_ ' gumamku sekecil-kecilnya

"Pfttt, bahkan _Hello Kitty_ juga?! Warna pink pula. Kau ini memang benar-benar..."

"-Hey, ini punya adikku. Dia menumpang milikku karena tidak punya uang untuk membeli binder sendiri. Kau jangan _negative thinking_ dong"

"Iya iya, kau punya ini?!"

Kutunjukkan _paper file_ yang sengaja kupisahkan dari yang lain padanya.

"Wah, sepertinya belum. Coba kulihat dulu"

Sreeek Sreeek Sreeek

"Kurasa belum- oya, bukannya belum, tapi tidak lagi. Punyaku yang seperti ini sudah kutukar sejak lama"

"Kalau begitu ini untukmu saja. Kuberikan"

"Benarkah?!" ia menerimanya agak canggung dan melihat wajahnya begitu, tentu aku juga ikut-ikutan canggung.

Lalu kembali membuka-buka untuk menunjukkan padaku mana yang mungkin membuatku tertarik.

Sreeek Sreeek

"Nah, yang ini sangat langka loh, kesayanganku. Aku beruntung memilikinya"

Sreeek

"Kalau ini, baru kemarin kudapat dengan membandingkan tiga _paper file_ kesayanganku, hiks. Dan sekarang aku menyesal~"

"TUNGGU! Minta yang tadi itu dong"

Ia membalik ke halaman yang tadi kubilang

"Wah, ini cuman satu dan kesayanganku loh" wajah semangatku berubah agak lesu dan sedih "Benar mau yang ini?! Banding loh"

"Min. Ta. Bukan tu. Kar. Minta ya, ayolah..."

"Um... Yasudahlah, padahal ini kesayanganku loh- eh, ternyata ada satu lagi. Tertempel ternyata... Waah senangnya. Nih"

Senyum tipis tersungging dariku, kutatap lembut kertas indah berwarna hijau lumut ditanganku.

Pemberian darimu ini... Sampai kapanpun tak akan mungkin kutukarkan pada siapapun, banding ratusan juga tidak akan. (Tapi mungkin kalau ribuan apalagi jutaan, akan kuberi. Hehehe)

" _Sankyuu_ Sasuke"

"Yo"

Bahkan meskipun itu hanya satu dan kesayanganmu, hingga kau mengatakan itu berulangkali, kau rela memberikannya padaku. Yah, meskipun kata-katamu terdengar tidak rela, tapi aku bisa tahu dari mimikmu yang samasekali tidak sama dengan ucapanmu.

Jadi... Apakah sekarang aku bisa berharap padamu?

,

,

,

 _ **15 February 201x**_

"Sudah dengar pengumuman untuk kelas enam?! Semuanya diundang ke pesta ulang tahun teman kalian dari kelas sebelah. Acaranya dimulai jam tiga sore di rumahnya"

"Ooh... Dekat area pekuburan..."

"Kau pergi, Sasuke?"

"Iya, tapi sepertinya... Kalau ngantuk ya, tidak pergi"

Kau tidak pergi, aku lega... Kau pergi, aku yang repot...

Repot mencari pakaian tentu saja. Aku baru saja merubah penampilan, jadi pakaian yang kupunya juga super minim. Yang ada hanya kaos pendek dan mini dress.

,

,

"Pakai saja gaun merah hati muda milikmu" aku baru tahu ada juga merah hati muda, warna didunia ini memang aneh-aneh.

"Tapi mau dipakai bersama apa?! Topi yang kupunya hanya dua putih, dua coklat, abu-abu, kuning, dan merah hati tua."

"Pakai saja yang itu. Meskipun warnanya beda muda tua, yang penting sama artinya. Sama-sama baju orang jatuh cinta"

"E- _Kaa san_... Apasih?!"

" _Kaa san_ tahu kau sedang jatuh- iya sebentar~"

Siapapun itu, aku sangat berterima kasih atas kedatangannya yang menghentikan godaan _Kaa san_

,

,

"Bajumu seperti _obaa san_ - _obaa san_ saja" Tata bahasa manusia ini memang wajib diatur

"A-Ap- hehehe..." pada akhirnya yang bisa kulakukan hanya terkekeh yang kentara dibuat-buat. Penilaiannya akan penampilanku, benar-benar menusuk hingga ke hati terdalam. 'Kurang ajar' dan gumaman sekecil-kecilnya

"Memangnya bajumu tidak terlihat seperti _ojii san_?!"

'Memang tidak' batinku

"Ini gaya anak muda jaman sekarang"

Che, cuman baju kaos yang dipakai bersama kemeja kotak-kotak warna hitam-merah-putih saja, sampai sealay itu...

"Saku, ayo cari tempat duduk. Acaranya sudah mau mulai loh. Ajak juga Shimaru"

Aku duduk dikursi terdepan antara Shion dan Shimaru. Kira-kira seperti ini dari kiri Shimaru-Sakura-Shion. Dan dibelakang belakangnya atau bisa disebut deret ketiga dari depan ada Ami- Sasuke- kursi kosong- Yuri. Dibelakangnya lagi ada Hana-Ayumi-Sasame-Yukata-Tepat dibelakang Sasuke ada Ringo-lalu seorang anak perempuan cantik temannya Shimaru. Pheeew... Dia memang selalu dikelilingi gadis-gadis cantik- aku, Shimaru dan Shion tidak termasuk loh. Meskipun sebenarnya Ami juga.

Sepanjang acara berlangsung, Ami terus menempel pada Sasuke.

Dan yang bisa kulakukan hanya mengembungkan pipi

Dan juga sesekali mengaktifkan aplikasi kamera untuk merekam atau juga memotret wajah... Tentu kalian tahu siapa... Secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Setelahnya selalu kutunjukkan pada Shion dengan wajah senang dan mungkin merona?!

Shine:yah,dan sekarang shine sangat merasa bodoh n menyesal telah gambar buram,entah tujuannya buat apa,n buang" tempat kosong di memori aja -_-

BTtS

"Shion... Lihat ke belakang... Ami terus mengganggu..."

"Mengganggu apa?"

"Semua. Foto dan videoku, Sasuke, dan perasaanku. Suruh dia kesini, ayooo..." kudorong-dorong pelan tubuh Shion dengan tatapan sedikit memohon.

"Iya iya, sebentar... EKHEM, AMI! Ayo duduk disini... Kita ngobrol banyak hal"

PLAK

Orang ini benar-benar tidak pintar mengatur kata-kata... Bahkan menepuk jidatpun tak bisa menghilangkan rasa maluku...

"Tidak aah~ aku disini saja. Kalau mau, kau saja yang kesini~"

KREEK

Nada bicara itu... Benar-benar memunculkan emosi tertinggi!

"Tenanglah Saku, biar kucoba sekali lagi" menarik napasnya sejenak "Ami, ayolah~ kita ngobrol banyak hal... Kau tidak malu ya, duduk disamping laki-laki?!"

"Tidak. Kalau itu Sasuke, samasekali tidak. Kau saja yang kesini~"

KREEK KREEK

Lebih memunculkan emosi, bahkan kali ini tingkat mahadewa...

"Mustahil, Saku~ dia sudah seperti perangko sekarang. Menyerah saja ya~?"

"Hm... Yasudahlah"

,

,

Hingga acara hampir selesai, posisi Ami masih belum berubah juga. Bahkan kali lebih parah. Wajahnya malah didekatkan perlahan-lahan pada wajah si kepala ayam. Cih, bikin geram saja!

Bukan, bukan karena aku cemburu tak bisa melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi karena berpikir... Itu... Adegan yang... Terlalu kelewatan untuk usia kami. Dan Ami melakukannya loh, mohon digaris bawahi. Dia melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan anak-anak seusia kami.

Tangannya saja sudah bergelayutan di... Entah namanya pegangan, tangan, atau pinggiran kursi entahlah.

Dan sekarang, yang bisa kulakukan hanya... Memicingkan mata bosan pada mereka berdua.

Sudah, sudah kulakukan. Tapi jawabannya hanya "Iih, katakan saja kalau kau iri"

Memang aku iri, tapi aku tidak mungkin berpikiran untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Palingan cara PDKTku itu, mengajaknya ngobrol banyak hal yang kami berdua sukai misalnya film Toshika, atau tentang game Resident Evil 4, atau mahkluk tak kasat mata penunggu suatu tempat yang sangat mudah menarik perhatian siapapun.

Shine:sekarang sudah sangat terlihat seperti apa sifat asli Ami,yaitu ge-nit.

BTtS

Yah, gaya PDKTku memang terlalu datar dan sulit disadari. Jadi potensi(?) berhasilnya sangat kecil.

Tapi hanya itu yang menurutku paling sehat(?) dibanding yang dilakukan Ami, Yukata, Ringo, Ayumi(mungkin), Hana, Yuri dan banyak lagi.

Sasuke?! Kasihan loh, kalau kalian melihatnya. Setiap diajak bicara oleh Ami, ia selalu merespon dengan tertawa dibuat-buat, terkekeh dibuat-buat, tersenyum dibuat-buat, terkaget dibuat-buat dan banyak lagi ter-ter dibuat-buat lainnya. Mau kutolong, tapi bagaimana caranya?! Palingan pertolonganku hanya dengan doa. Semoga besok ekspresinya masih sehat untuk ke sekolah, amin.

,

,

,

 _ **29 january 201x**_

 _'Hai'_ Sasuke

Senyumku terkembang, ini pasti dia.

 _'Iya, ini siapa ya?! Perempuan atau laki-laki?'_ aku

 _'Laki-laki'_ Sasuke

Tanpa menjawabpun aku juga tahu kalau kau laki, bukan perempuan. Kecuali kau baru saja operasi ke£ #!&. Tapi, basabasi dibawah basabasi(?) sepertinya cukup asik

 _'Siapa ya? :/ Sepertinya tidak kukenal? Teman atau sahabat atau orang asing?'_ aku

 _'Ini akula Sasuke'_ Sasuke

 _'Yaa, ngaku". Jangan asal ngaku Sasuke, Sasuke itu orangnya putih tapi pendek, gan# &*% dan ker* tapi agak kurang ini Sasuke,ketik akunya saja salah'_ aku

Shine:sekarang shine sadar akan kebodohan dimasa ,pendek ini menggantikan kata sebenarnya yaitu 'gemuk'.yaah,orangnya gak gemuk sih,lebih ke berisi(bahkan itu bentuk tubuh ideal),shinenya aja yang berlebihan _

BTtS

 _'Terserah kau saja aku ini gan# &*%,pintar tau boleh'_ Sasuke

Yaampun... Lihat gaya tulisnya... Ancur super duper

 _'Yaa... Tokorode sedang apa?:)kalau aku mau makan tapi tidak apa2 lanjutkan saja'_ aku

Beberapa menit kutunggu balasannya... Hm... Mungkin tidak dibalas karena isi pesanku yang SKSD...

Tapi aku tidak menyerah begitu saja

 _'Ei tidak dengar ya?aku bosan tidak punya teman,palingan cuman anak kucing 1'_ aku

Shine:yaampun,denger?!isi email kok denger,ckckckck...shine merasa ,di adegan kirim" email ini,isinya banyak banyak yang memalukan dan wajib kena sensor ≥_≤

BTtS

Yah, kalian pasti paham maksudnya Shine Kawaii Kakkoi Amgo

 _'Yasudah, supa tidak bosan bagusnya kau sulap kucing bisa bicara'_ Sasuke

Mataku berubah bosan membaca isi emailnya, hah?! Kau pikir aku pesulap?!

"SAKU! Habiskan makanmu dulu, baru main hp lagi. Jangan acuhkan makanan seperti itu!"

"Iya _Kaa san_ ~"

Yaps, begitulah... Aku berkirim email dengannya sejak selesai ganti baju, nonton, makan siang, entah apa lagi setelah ini.

 _'Ih, kau pikir aku pesulap aneh yang memakai mantra bohongan itu?'_ aku

 _'Jelaas'_ Sasuke

Beberapa saat setelah selesai makan, tanpa disaring atau disensor terlebih dulu, langsung kukirim pesan yang berisi _'Kau sangat jarang tersenyum, aku ingin melihat senyummu, aku suka melihatmu tersenyum'_ aku

Shine:aslinya jauh lebih memalukan dan ini adalah hasil saringan dengan berbagai pertimbangan(?)

BTtS

 _':) sudah nih, sudah senag'_ Sasuke

 _'Tapi sayang, aku tak bisa melihat senyummu'_ aku

Lagi lagi tanpa kusaring dulu

 _'Daijoubu yo'_ Sasuke

Hm, ya... Menurutmu tak masalah, tapi tidak bagiku. Kau bisa saja melihat senyummu didepan cermin dengan wajah dan ekspresi idiot, tapi aku tidak...

Bingung?! Biar kuceritakan sedikit, awal mula aku mendapatkan alamat email Sasuke...

Saat jam kosong tadi, kami semua memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan(yah, meskipun beberapa karena paksaan temannya). Kebetulan juga, itu adalah jam terakhir. Aku dan Sasame sudah ke sana duluan untuk meminjam buku dan membawanya ke kelas, namun mungkin karena tertarik untuk mengisi kebosanan dengan baca buku, Sasuke juga ikut pergi ke sana. Dan kalian pasti bisa menebak bagaimana bisa aku berada di tempat sempit dan kecil penuh buku-buku ini.

Perlahan-lahan dan kuusahakan agar tak terlihat mencurigakan, kudekati dia yang tiduran disudut perpus berbantalkan bantal(?) yang mungkin diambil dari UKS yang jaraknya bahkan tak sampai satu meter dari kepalanya.

Jaket hitam bermotif tengkorak(lagi) yang dipakainya acak-acakan, membuatnya terlihat lebih... UGH! Harus kuakui dia sangat sangat terlalu keren!

Kutepuk pelan kakinya saat aku baru saja duduk bersimpuh

"Hey!"

"Hm?"

"Serius amat. Apasih itu?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya asal mengambil buku"

"Bagus?"

"Um... Tidak juga, tapi aku cukup tertarik"

Hening beberapa menit, tak ada yang menyadari aku yang belum mengalihkan atensiku darinya, meskipun setengah sadar tanganku membolak-balik perlahan halaman tak tentu arah buku cerita yang kupangku.

Aa! Belakangan kulihat dia memegang ponsel baru, meskipun hanya ponsel yang merknya terkenal tidak kuat banting dan mudah rusak.

"Em... E...h... Sasuke!"

"Hm?!" meskipun tatapannya tak mengarah padaku, aku tahu ia mendengarkan. Lagipula, menurut kalian apa yang akan kulakukan kalau ia menatap dalam mataku?! Bisa pingsan disini nanti(jangan pernah berpikir, 'kan bisa dibawa ke UKS. Lagipula jaraknya terlalu dekat' siapa yang mau mengangkat tubuh berat nan kerasku ini? Sasuke?! Itu pasti akhir dari dunia)

"Tidak jadi" nyaliku seketika ciut saat tanpa kuduga ia melirikku dari sela buku

Hening lagi...

Tanganku sudah berhenti membolak-balik halaman

Ini tak boleh terjadi! Demi merebut hatinya, sainganku banyak dan mereka jauh diatas rata-rata lebih cantik dariku. Ini satu-satunya caraku, sekelas dengannya adalah takdir _Kami Sama_ yang wajib kumanfaatkan.

"Em... Sasuke..."

"Ada apa?"

" _Etto_... Ugh~ emm... Itu... Kulihat kau sudah punya ponsel baru"

"Oh iya! Kenapa?! Mau minta alamat emailku?! Hehe" ia terkekeh seakan itu adalah candaan

"Iya!" jawabku hampir menyerupai teriakan

"Wah, tapi aku tak bawa kertas dan pena atau pensil"

"Tenang! Aku bawa ponsel, tapi kuambil dulu dikelas. Jangan kemana-mana!"

"Aku tak akan kemana-mana kok" ia terkekeh lagi sebelum aku menancap gas menuju kelas

"Sakura, kau habis dari mana sih?"

"Perpus" jawabku cepat

Kutumpahkan isi tasku dan mengobrak-abriknya seperti orang kesetanan

Langsung kutemukan tak sampai sepuluh detik "Oya, mumpung kau bawa ponsel, pinjam dong~"

"Maaf Atsui, aku membutuhkannya untuk mengindahkan hidupku" jawabku alay

Percakapan kami begitu cepat, bahkan tak sampai semenit. Dan langkahku pun tak kalah cepatnya, tak peduli menabrak anak laki-laki garang ataupun anak perempuan sok cantik tukang bersolek

Hosh hosh hosh

"Sampai"

"Wao, tak sampai semenit! Kau cocok jadi atlit lari"

Shine:disini lebih sering pake 'wao' dibanding 'wow' atau 'waw'.alasannya karna shine punya tetangga yang namanya pak waw,punya toko sembako n juragan lima mobil angkot dengan rute berbeda(sekilas info super duper gak penting),pas dulu lagi jamannya iklan salah satu kartu seluler yang ngomong 'trus gue harus koprol sambil bilang woooow gitu?!',nah anak-anak tetangga shine ngejek didepan orangnya gini 'trus gue harus koprol sambil bilang abang waaaaw gitu?!'.nah,karna shine merasa dosa n gak tega pake 'wow' atau 'waw',jadi dipakelah 'wao' _ b

BTtS

"Kebetulan hari ini aku tak berlari ke sekolah, jadi kupakai momen(?) tadi untuk olahraga"

Hosh hosh

Setelahnya kami bertukar alamat email, lelahku terbayar sudah...

Hingga pulang sekolah, senyum tak berhenti terkembang tipis diwajahku, bahkan teman-teman sekelasku mengatai 'Orang yang baru kabur dari RSJ' padaku, kasihan...

,

,

,

Mari kita lanjutan yang tadi...

 _'Saku, kau ada orang yang disuka di kelas?'_ Sasuke

 _'Hm iya, kenapa? Penasaran siapa? Kasih tau dulu siapa yang sedang kau sukai dikelas. Bagus, gitu dong panggil aku Saku, jangan Haruno terus'_ aku

 _'Pasti Kiba :)'_ Sasuke

Salah, aku menyukai seseorang diseberang sana yang baru saja menebak sembarangan siapa yang kusukai. Dan ugh! Apa maksud dari emoticon senyummu itu?! Kau bahagia aku menyukai Kiba?!

 _'Ah salah,si muka inu itu?!'_ aku

 _BAKA_! Dulu aku memang senang berada didekatnya, tapi tak pernah berdebar-debar seperti saat bersamamu!

Tak lama ponsel warna merahku bergetar, ia membalas _'Huruf pertama?'_ Sasuke

Langsung kubalas cepat(kali ini setelah disaring sedikit) _'Yaampun, georgeus amat sih?! Tapi bukan Arashi ya, dan bukan orang-orang aneh seperti Shino, Shira, Akamaru, Haku, Chouji. Pokoknya tak seperti mereka'_ aku

Shine:hehe,anggaplah disini Akamaru adalah manusia yang agak eksentrik dan aneh orangnya.

BTtS

Gahahahahaha... Akan kubuat kau kebingungan

 _'Lalu siapa?'_ Sasuke

Ckckckck kau ini benar-benar TiPe(tidak-peka) dasar laki-laki _'Ampun, kalau kau benar-benar ingin tahu, beritahu dulu siapa yang kau sukai dikelas'_ Yah, meskipun mungkin hatiku akan sakit kalau dia menulis nama Ringo. Rasa penasaranku akan kupentingkan dulu, sakit bisa kutahan dengan adanya Shine.

Lima menit lebih kutunggu balasannya, belum ada juga. Jadi kukirim pesan pendorong _(?)'Jujur saja, nanti aku juga akan mengatakan milikku, tapi kau harus duluan. Siapa tahu aku bisa menolongmu'_ aku

Mencoba menjadi mak comblangnya mungkin bisa membuatku bahagia, hahaha...

Yah, namun ini semakin sakit bahkan sebelum aku tahu siapa yang akan ditulisnya

 _'Tak ada yang kusukai, palingan kalau perempuan hanya jadi teman saja'_ Sasuke

Aa, entahlah apa yang kurasakan sekarang. Lega?! Atau kecewa?!

Tapi tidak! Aku tahu dia pasti memilikinya. Aku tahu orang sepertinya pasti memiliki gadis yang disukai. Akan kucoba sekali lagi, meskipun aku sendiri tak tahu apa tujuanku.

 _'Ayolah jujur saja, aku tak akan tertawa atau mengejekmu'_ Yah, bukan tertawa, tapi mungkin menangis. Dan bukan mengejek, tapi... Entahlah, tapi TIDAK! Aku tidak sealay dan seberlebihan itu hingga harus menangis karena seseorang yang kusukai malah menyukai orang lain.

Masih bergeming untuk membalas...

Dan sayangnya disaat yang sama, pulsaku juga masuk fase fakir miskin. Dimana nilainya adalah 0! Poor me T_T

 _'Ini pesan terakhirku :) da'_ Sasuke

 _'Yah... Lalu bagaimana?! Kalau begitu, kau baca-baca saja pesan dariku. Kalau mau balas, pake hati saja. Karna sebenarnya aku juga tak punya pulsa lagi. Tapi ternyata dapat gratisan. Hey, tentang curhatanku tadi... Jangan pernah beritahu Shion atau siapapun oke? :)'_ aku

Baiklah karena dia tak bisa membalas, bagaimana kalau kubuat dia merasa sedikit?!

Drrtt drrtr

Ada email masuk! Mungkin Shion akhirnya memanfaatkan alamat emailku dan memutuskan memulai obrolan?!

 _'Orang yang kusukai itu jumlah huruf pada namanya ada 11'_

Sengaja kubuat seakan yang kumaksud adalah Kiba. Namun yang sebenarnya adalah nama Sasuke namun pada bagian Uchihanya, kuanggap Uciha dan dengan begitu terhitung sebelas huruf. Apa kalian mengerti penjelasanku?

Segera kubuka pesan yang baru masuk. Alisku langsung tertaut mirip jembatan.

 _'Oke'_ Sasuke?!

 _'Huh habis pulsa tapi masih bisa bilang oke'_ aku

 _'Jangan marah tapi namaku ada 11 huruf'_ Sasuke

Senyumku terkembang, mungkin dia mulai merasa...

 _'Ciri cirinya tinggi,kalau berkelahi paling jahat tapi sambil nangis,itu saja petunjuknya,nanti lama kelamaan kau pasti tahu'_ aku

Bisa saja dia mengira itu Naruto. Karena Naruto juga tinggi, bahkan mungkin lebih tinggi darinya... Siapapun yang dikira olehnya, yang jelas dialah yang benar.

Drtt Drtt

 _'Itu ciri cirekku'_ Sasuke

' _Cirekku itu apa?'_ aku

 _'Yah Saku baterai ponselku mau mati'_ Sasuke

 _'Yasudah, tinggal dicharge sambil terus ngobrol'_ aku

Hm... Aku tahu kalimatku tadi terkesan memaksa jadi untuk melembutkannya kutambah satu pesan lagi _'Itu kalau kau mau'_

Setelahnya tak ada balasan darinya. Kurasa ponselnya memang mati. Dan karena bosan menunggu, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk tidur, siang...

Zzzzzzzz...

,

,

,

,

,

Malamnya, aku yang sedang asik memainkan _game The Sims_ 3 _Ambition_ langsung terlonjak kaget saat merasakan getaran di hati#plak maksudnya getaran yang menandakan ada pesan masuk. Biar kutebak, palingan pesan dari operator seluler yang memasang iklan -_-

 _'Saku, ditempatmu hujan?'_ Sasuke

Ternyata bukan toh! Ternyata si Sasuke.

 _'Yup. Kenapa?'_ aku

 _'Karna hpku mati'_ Sasuke

Huh? Maksudnya?!

 _Shimatta_! Aku lupa kalau ini pesan terakhirku! Bagus. Kenapa ini harus berakhir saat baru saja dimulai sih?!

Tapi mungkin _Kami Sama_ akan berbaik hati dengan memberiku berkah satu kali kirim pesan gratis padanya. _Kami Sama_ tahu apa isi hatiku(ajegile bahasanya euy)

 _'Sasu mata ashita'_ aku

Semoga berhasil, semoga berhasil, semoga berhasil!

" _YATTA_!"

Hm, coba sekali lagi ah! Siapa tahup aku memang punya gratisan

 _'Pulsaku totalnya 0 tapi masih bisa. Wah! Aku sangat bersyukur!'_ aku

 _'Maaf maksudnya cirekku itu ciri-ciriku gitu'_ Sasuke

 _'Nah itu kau sudah tau kenapa masih nanya ? :/'_ aku

 _'Oyasumi :)'_ Sasuke

 _'Kenapa lagi sih?! Tadi aku hanya iseng menulis sampai jumpa, tapi ternyata berhasil padahal pulsaku sudah 0'_ aku

Lama kutunggu balasannya... Tak juga muncul hingga

 _'Hey, balas dong'_ akhirnya aku kehilangan sabar dan mengirimkan pesan memaksa ini -_-a

 _'Lihat saja, besok kau akan kuberi pelajaran. Bila perlu hingga kau menangis'_ ditambah dengan beberapa emoticon marah yang kusisipkan dalam pesanku

 _'Dada'_ Sasuke

 _'Dada'_ Sasuke

Itulah pesan yang masuk darinya. Huh, setelah lama menunggu dan hanya itu balasannya?!

 _'Kau hanya membuang-buang pulsamu dengan mengirimkan pesan yang sama berulangkali, coba kalau kau kirimkan barang 5000 padaku :), aku cemburu karena pulsamu banyak'_ kuakhiri dengan emoticon marah(lagi dan lagi)

Shine:disini Sakunya cepat amat kebawa emosi yah?!memalukan -_ gampang berubah moodnya -_-a -_-b

BTtS

 _'Dada'_ Sasuke

 _'Dadamu kenapa?'_ tanyaku sok polos

 _'Dada'_ Sasuke

 _'Dada'_ Sasuke

Saat ini aku sedang menikmati makan malam sambil sesekali membaca email darinya

 _'Kau mengganggu konsentrasi makanku saja. Kenapa tidak sekalian kau makan juga?'_ aku

 _'Nanti kalau kau sakit lalu meninggal, aku akan kehilangan teman curhat... Nanti aku akan bosan'_ tambahku

 _'Dada'_ Sasuke

 _'Dada'_ Sasuke

Mataku terbelalak melihat isi email yang baru masuk

BLUSH

 _'Jadi kau menyukaiku?'_ Sasuke

UHUK

Pesannya ini... Membuatku semakin melotot horror. Apalagi bukan hanya satu yang dikirimnya, tapi dua.

 _'Jadi kau menyukaiku?'_ Sasuke

Berusaha mengacuhkan isi email terakhirnya, aku membalas 'Hey, awas kau! UHUK UHUK, aku batuk-batuk karenamu'

 _'Jadi kau menyukaiku?'_ Sasuke

Kuperiksa lagi histori obrolan kami, dan akhirnya bola mataku hampir keluar saat melihat pesan yang kukirim padanya yang secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa aku menyukainya(lihat yang berawalan nah sebelum Sasuke menulis _oyasumi_ )

 _'Jadi kau menyukaiku?'_ Sasuke

 _'Yah agak-agak sih, tapi jangan beritahu siapapun dong'_ aku

Shine:HUWAAAAA...ini adegan termemalukan yang pernah shine tulis sampe sekarang...betapa bodohnya shine dimasa lampau!malah membongkar rahasia pada si isi rahasia(?) dengan ...wajah shine merah padam sepadam-padamnya listrik dirumah shine!

BTtS

 _'Jadi kau menyukaiku?'_ Sasuke

 _'Jadi kau menyukaiku?'_ Sasuke

Tck, nih orang... Benar-benar tidak puas menggangguku. Yasudah, satu-satunya cara membekapnya hanya dengan cara mengatakan _'Tidak'_ padanya meskipun itu kebohongan.

 _'Tidak'_ kukirim sekali lagi untuk mengimbangi pertanyaannya

 _'Jadi kau menyukaiku?'_ Sasuke

 _'Jadi kau menyukaiku?'_ Sasuke

"GRRRR IYA! LALU KENAPA?!"

"Saku, kenapa kau berteriak-teriak?!"

"Tidak ada, _Kaa san_ "

Gara-gara dia, aku kena marah _Kaa san_

 _'Jadi kau menyukaiku?'_ Sasuke

Hey, kalau kau terus mengirim email yang seperti ini, bagaimana bisa aku tenang kesekolah, besok?!

 _'Dada, jangan kirimi aku pesan lagi yaaa...a :)'_ Sasuke

 _'Dada, jangan kirimi aku pesan lagi yaaa...a :)'_ Sasuke

Ampun dah, dikirim dua kali lagi?! Benar benar, dia tak pernah puas menggodaku...

 _'Iya, makasih banyak, kau sudah membongkar rahasia ketigaku'_ lalu kukirim lagi yang isinya lebih singkat _'Yah makasih'_ aku

Tak mendapat respon darinya, kuketik _'Yang penting besok aku tak akan masuk sekolah. Palingan kalau masuk juga, aku akan memakai headset supaya aku tak bisa mendengar saat kau bicara'_ aku

Shine:yaa ampun,dia ngomong gitu kayak si Sasuke bakal ngajak dia ngomong setelah insiden email ini aja -_ yang bener itu,si Saku lah yang lebih sering ngajak Sasu ngomong -_-.

BTtS

 _'Dada'_ Sasuke

 _'Dada'_ Sasuke

 _'Kau sangat mengganggu acara makanku'_ balasku kesal. Pasalnya karena dia, aku terus tersedak, huh!

 _'Dada'_ Sasuke

 _'Ih apasih?'_ balasku

Namun akhirnya kubalas lagi dengan _'Dadah kepala ayam'_

 _'Dada, jangan kirimi aku pesan lagi yaaa...a :)'_ Sasuke

 _'Dada'_ Sasuke

 _'Dada, jangan kirimi aku pesan lagi yaaa...a :)'_ Sasuke

 _'Dada, jangan kirimi aku pesan lagi yaaa...a :)'_ Sasuke

 _'Dada, jangan kirimi aku pesan lagi yaaa...a :)'_ Sasuke

Akhirnya kubiarkan dia asik mengirimi pesan yang sama berulangkali. Lagipula pulsa(atau tepatnya gratisan)ku habis untuk meladeninya.

 _':/ pulsaku habis, tapi aku punya gratisan'_ Sasuke

 _':/ pulsaku habis, tapi aku punya gratisan'_ Sasuke

 _':/ pulsaku habis, tapi aku punya gratisan'_ Sasuke

 _'Dada'_ namun entah mengapa ada pesan masuk darinya dengan isi berbeda _'Iya'_ yang entah aku sendiri tak tahu maksudnya

 _'Dada'_ setelahnya masuk lagi yang berisi hinaan, ejekan, atau apa aku tak tahu _'Ingusan'_

Hah?! Aku tidak ingusan kok, bukan ingusan dan tidak tergabung dalam grup ingusan. Jadi maksudnya apa?

 _'Pux itu artinya apa?'_ Sasuke

Hah?! Apalagi ini?! Dasar aneh.

,

,

Setelah beberapa menit, tak ada lagi email yang masuk darinya. Yah, padahal baru beberapa menit, tapi aku sudah merindukan email darinya yang membuat ponselku bergetar terus menerus.

Kurasa malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang. Yah, alasannya karena mungkin aku tak bisa tidur cepat bahkan tidur sejenak dengan mimpi indah atau buruk tentang Sasuke.

,

,

,

Lets take a breather

,

,

,

Ngomong Session:

apa pendapat minna san tentang adegan Shion yg menyuruh untuk membuka rahasia orang(shine)?!

Oya,dari chap ini mungkin beberapa minna san(?) sudah menyimpulkan sifat Sakura disini seperti apa... Diawali huruf C dan hanya satu kata, dan K yang dua kata.

Dari chap ini juga shine baru sadar kalo kondom kita itu,shine merah n dia biru meskipun beda hp n tahun buatnya juga,kayaknya sama...

Beberapa chap lagi dah ada sih?!tunggu aja n nikmat fict membosankan ini

Toshika itu...lama kelamaan kedengarannya seperti Toshiba atau Torabika,wahahahahahahahaha.

Saat" momen membosankan sebentar lagi berakhir* depan bakal ada kejutan.

Hayo,minna san ada yg merasakan conplication started?!angkat kaki!* udah mulai nih,emang banyak yg gak sadar apa,tapi ini beneran udah mulai*ngotot. N

Huruf terakhir

Arigatou n review please


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

My Love Story

Sachika Arikazuto

No copas. Cause i made this with my own brain

Warning: super duper OOC(Sasuke), typo(maybe), AU, OC(tuntutan cerita), and so many more.

Sekedar nanya, disini ada gak, reader yang tinggal di pulau seribu, Jakarta?! Trus anak SMP kayak shine... Ada?!

And this is it

,

,

,

,

Esoknya, jam istirahat pertama, kelas VI C.

Didepan kelas sana, duduk lesehan(?) Shion, Ami, Ayumi, Ringo, dan beberapa gadis lainnya. Sedang disampingku, seperti biasanya duduk Atsui yang selalu asik dengan dunia kertasnya. Menggunting, menghamburkan seperti main _confetti_ , memungut yang jatuh di lantai, lalu menghamburkannya lagi sambil berteriak "Yeay! Kawin, Kawin!" Kenapa sih, dia tidak kursus origami atau ukiran kertas. Dengan kebiasaannya ini, dia bisa memilih antara kedua jenis kursusnya.

Kudekati Shion yang sepertinya sedang menunggu gilirannya main kulit bia.

"Shion..." aku mendorong-dorong pelan tubuhnya

Shion terlihat ogah-ogahan melayaniku. Bahkan dia tidak berbalik sedikitpun kearahku yang ada dibelakangnya "HMM!"

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan~!"

"Apasih kalian?! Bisik bisik begitu" terlihat jelas Ringo ingin tahu sekaligus terganggu

Tak kuperdulikan pertanyaan gadis kecil bersurai merah tua setua-tuanya(?) dan langsung membisiki gadis kecil yang sudah entah berapa lama menjadi sahabatku

BLUSH

"A-A-Akku... Tadi malam... K-K-K-K-Kami..." tentu kegugupan ini tak bisa kukontrol dengan baik 'Mengobrol banyak lewat email'

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA?! BOHONG KAN?!"

Gelengan pelanku malah membuatnya semakin kaget

"B-Bagaimana bisaaaa?!" selain wajah kaget, yang kulihat dari tatapan matanya seakan mengatakan 'wajahmu mirip monster dengan mata menghitam begitu'

Masih menunduk setelah membisikkan hal memalukan(?) padanya, aku menjawab 'K-Kemarin... Kau ingat kan, ada jam kosong... Dan hampir semua orang ke perpustakaan... Saat itu... Aku meminta alamat emailnya...'

Plok plok plok

"Kau sangat berani, nona"

"Diam, ah! Memalukan tauk"

"Kenapa lagi, tepuk-tepuk tangan?!" tanya Ringo semakin penasaran yang lebih ke curiga

"Rahasia" jawabku misterius

,

,

"Kau masih menyimpan semua pesannya?! Ckckckck... Gila kau"

"Bagaimana lagi, semuanya lucu. Meskipun menegangkan dan mengecewakan diakhirnya..."

"Lihat nih, dia mengirimkannya berulangkali padaku. Memalukan tauk!" kutunjukkan pesan bertuliskan 'Jadi kau menyukaiku?'

"W-Whoaaa! Gila! Jadi dia sudah tahu?!"

"Hng, hng, begitulah~" ujarku sesedih-sedihnya(?)

"Lalu bagaimana saat bertemu dengannya tadi pagi? Ada kecanggungan?!"

"Hng, hng, begitulah~" wajahku semakin lesu "Aku tak ingin ini terus berlanjut~"

"Kalian harus memperbaiki hubungan, kau harus bersikap seolah tak pernah terjadi apapun. Dan mungkin itu bisa mengembalikan keadaan"

Benar, aku tak boleh begini dan menghindar. Harus pasang tampang cuek dan _stay cool_ (?)

Tapi apa aku sanggup?!

,

,

Hm... Karena tak ada lagi hal yang terjadi tentangnya, jadi lebih baik kita berpindah ke hari ini, tepatnya seminggu setelah insiden(?) email itu.

,

,

,

Hari ini Sasuke memakai jaket merah yang dulu dipakainya saat kelas empat.

Ampun dah, aku bahkan bingung. Tak ada angin, tak ada hujan, badai pun tak nampak, dia selalu memakai jaket. Mungkin isi tubuhnya perlu kehangatan dari jaket?! Atau itu sebenarnya adalah tameng penangkal mantra jahat?!

"Sakura, kau mau bergabung dalam acara main kertasku? Seru loh!"

"E-Ehehehehe... Sepertinya tidak. Aku hanya tertarik main kertas yang utuh atau minimal terpotong panjang. Misalnya main futsal, undian, lempar bola kertas, pesawat kertas, _shuriken_ kertas, dan semacamnya. Bukan yang bentuknya mirip _confetti_ yang biasa ada dalam perayaan"

Futsal yang kumaksud adalah dua kertas dari tengah buku yang masing-masing sudutnya digambar gawang tanpa kiper. Cara memainkannya adalah, orang yang giliran main, mencoret atau menggambar garis dari bawah kertas yang direntangkan. Semisal kertasnya bolong karena salah tusuk ditengah perjalanan menuju gawang lawan, maka orang tersebut dinyatakan kena kartu kuning. Nah, kalau garis yang dicoret dibawah kertas itu sampai dibawah gambar gawang, maka kertasnya boleh ditusuk yang berarti gol. Permainan ini hanya diperuntukkan bagi dua orang. Apa penjelasanku membingungkan?!

"Ta-Tapi, kakak..."

"Aku bukan kakakmu. Adikku bukan kau, tapi Shine!"

"Siapa Shine?!"

"Kau tak tahu?! Oh, ya. Memang belum kuberi tahu. Shine itu kucing yang sejak kecil kupelihara. Saudaranya ada lima dan hanya dia yang tersisa. Jadi kubiarkan dia tinggal di rumahku dan jadi adikku"

"Saudaranya yang lain? Jangan bilang mati?!"

"Sembarangan! Tidak semuanya mati, hanya sulung dan yang bungsu yang mati"

"Ooh... Jadi... Sekarang kau mau bermain kertas bersamaku?"

"Ehe... Tidak terima kasih. Aku lebih memilih keluar dan jajan dibanding main isi buku pelajaran. Lagipula belum tentu kita bisa menikmati istirahat kedua nanti, mengingat ada jam Matematika yang ngeh dan gurunya yang jarang memberikan kita istirahat. Padahal kita anak walinya sendiri"

"Um, betul! Betul!

Oke, untuk kuperjelas, sekarang adalah jam istirahat pertama. Dan yang pastinya bel masuk sudah berbunyi sejak tadi. Namun karena banyak guru yang pergi dinas, maka hampir semua kelas atas kosong.

"Woy woy, tadi Sasuke diomeli Ibunya loh!" seseorang penggosip masuk dan langsung mengabarkan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Hm... Sasuke ya?! Yang kuingat, saat masih di kelas sementara milik 78ES dulu, ia pernah bilang kalau adiknya menimba ilmu di sekolah yang berada diseberang. Sekolah khusus dengan peraturan ketat dan anak-anaknya yang selalu masuk pagi dan pulang sore. Sekolah yang katanya berisi anak-anak bersopan santun tinggi.

Alasan Sasuke bersikeras tak ingin bersekolah di sana adalah, peraturannya kelewatan, tak ada waktu main(meskipun sebenarnya punya tiga kali bel istirahat), hidup akan diatur-atur.

Yah, itu memang benar, tapi sisi baiknya adalah, mereka punya gedung sekolah yang bertingkat, fasilitas sekolah yang 88% lengkap, makan siang katering yang katanya selalu diganti-ganti menunya. Seragam sekolahnya juga keren, itu sekolah untuk anak-anak otak encer dan berkantong tebal.

Oya, kembali ke topik utama.

Ibunya Sasuke Itu... Seperti apa rupanya? Aku pernah melihatnya saat acara peringatan kelahiran Hokage, tapi sekarang kalau diingat-ingat, wajahnya samar. Yang jelas adalah, ia wanita yang cantik dan terlihat bersahaja.

"Lalu dimana Sasuke sekarang?" timpal temannya yang lain

"Masih diatas. Katanya saat ia, Naruto dkk. sedang jajan diatas, ia bertemu Ibunya yang sedang menunggu adiknya pulang. Lalu, mungkin karena mendengar desas-desus bahwa ia menyukai salah seorang dari 78ES bernama Karin, Ibunya langsung memarahinya"

"Wah, masa'?"

"Iya, kalau ragu, coba lihat keatas. Sepertinya masih ada"

PFTTT

Wao! Rekor dunia! Bayangkan seperti apa wajah Sasuke didepan Ibunya!? Pasti sangat lucu kalau kuabadikan dengan ponselku.

Aha!de bagus! Sebelum semuanya bubar, aku ingin memotret wajah Sasuke beserta Ibunya. Khahahahahahaha...

"Atsui, aku pergi dulu! Selamat menikmati kertas, daah"

"E-eh?! SAKURA! TUNGGU NAK, KAU BELUM MENYENTUH SARAPANMU! AKU MEMBUATKANNYA DENGAN SUSAH PAYAH!"

Hiy... Seram loh,punya teman sebangku yang eksentrik macam Atsui itu. Habis menganggapku kakak, sekarang anak -_-a haaah...

Karena kupikir jalan biasa pasti ramai, jadi kupilih jalan menanjak yang lain.

Benar saja, memang ramai. Lingkaran kerumunan(?) dimana Sasuke berada memang ramai. Kulihat Sasuke berdiri didepan seorang wanita cantik yang AHA! Itu memang Ibunya.

Sayangnya saat baru saja tungkaiku akan terayun kearah sana, kerumunan tebal itu malah bubar.

Haah, sayang sekali...

Sayup kudengar Naruto berkata "Kasihan Sasuke. Gara-gara ketahuan menyukai Karin, ia langsung dimarahi" ya, aku tahu. Sasuke memang dimarahi. Bisakah kau katakan hal yang belum kuketahui? "Ibunya mengatakan 'Kau pergilah kawin lari sekarang' didepan semua orang. Waah, benar-benar malu aku, kalau jadi Sasuke"

A-Apa?! WAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA... Kesian deh lu.

Saat kudekati dia, ia hanya berjalan turun menuju sekolah atau tepatnya kelas kami dengan menunduk.

Kasihan, kalau status perempuan dan laki-laki itu tak ada disini, aku pasti akan berada disampingmu dan menepuk-nepuk punggungmu, bahkan mungkin memelukmu(kalau kau cengeng) sebagai guna seorang sahabat.

Cinta?! Untuk saat ini aku tak peduli hal itu, hanya berada disampingmu sebagai teman dekat adalah salah satu kebahagiaan terbesarku selain bisa tetap bernafas hingga saat ini.

Namun sayangnya, aku seperti lupa satu hal. Menyangkut ucapan Naruto tadi. Entah apa itu, yang jelas bagiku, itu bukan sesuatu yang bagus untuk kudengar apalagi kuingat.

,

,

"Katanya tadi, kau dimarahi Ibumu diatas? Bahkan kau dibilang 'Kau pergilah kawin lari sekarang'"

"Ahahaha... Iya, kau tahu juga?! Kupikir itu tak penting bagimu"

Yah, kau pikir. Tapi kupikir, _everything about you are important_ , _too important to me_.

"Yah, tapi bagaimana bisa kau dikatain sampai segitunya?"

"Hem... Begitulah. Gosip dan fitnah tak pernah bisa berhenti pada satu mulut. Dan itu memang benar"

"Kau yang tabah. Seperti katamu dulu, saat aku habis dipukuli, hehe... Tabahkanlah hatimu, keraskan kepalamu"

"Haha, ya..."

Shine:sebenernya,dikota shine,kalimatnya jauh lebih dari itu,bahkan gak senonoh n samasekali bukan hal yang bagus untuk dikatakan disini shine ganti dengan kepala,biar lebih sopan gitu(mungkin).cara ngomong 'Tabahkanlah hatimu, keraskan kepalamu' itu juga, pake nada reff lagunya Armada-buka hatimu -_-b

BTtS

"Tapi Sasuke, apakah yang dimaksud Ibumu itu, Karin dari 78ES itu?"

"Hm... Eng... Bagaimana mengatakannya yah?! Hem... Mung-kin?!" jawabnya ragu

"Ooh, benar kau menyukainya? Waah!" sebisa mungkin kubuat gaya bicaraku kaget sekaligus gembira, menyembunyikan sakit.

"Tapi masih mungkin. Hem... Aku pergi"

Kurasa Sasuke masih merasa canggung akibat insiden waktu itu. Aku?! Juga, meskipun tidak sepertinya. Aku bukan orang yang menahan canggung dalam waktu lama.

,

,

Oya, kupikir ada satu peristiwa(?) yang belum kuceritakan. Yang, yah... Bisa membuat _kokoro_ ku(?) berbunga-bunga. Ini terjadi saat kelas lama masih direnovasi dan kami harus menumpang kelas milik 78ES.

Second flashback on

Seperti biasanya waktu yang kuceritakan, saat jam kosong, dan juga seperti biasanya kelas begitu ribut dan bahkan mungkin bisa menyamai suara bom nuklir. Aku sedang duduk bersama Ami, Atsui, dan Shion. Jadi bisa disebut formasi(?) SASA atau ASAS atau juga AASS. Yang sedang kami lakukan adalah berlatih membuat bentuk hati dari kertas yang dilipat simetris. Setelah itu menulis ' _Kaa chan_ dan _Tou chan_ ', ' _Mom_ dan _Dad_ ', ' _Kaa san_ dan _Tou san_ ' atau ' _Kaa sama_ dan _Tou sama_ ' tergantung bagaimana mereka menyebut ortu mereka di tiap belahan bentuk hati yang sudah jadi.

Belum mencoba saja, Ami sudah menyerah dan merajuk dengan nada bicara manja. Aku tahu normal bagi seorang anak bungsu punya sifat manja. Tapi, lihat aku! Aku tidak manja(yah, setidaknya tidak diluar rumah, hehe). Setelah beberapa kali menggumamkan kalimat 'Aa~ aku tak biisaa~' dan 'Bagaimana cara membuatnya berbentuk cantik siih?!~' yang entah sudah berapa kali, akhirnya ia berpisah diri dan melangkah menuju Sasuke yang sedang duduk bercanda dengan Naruto(seperti biasanya).

"Sasuke _kun_ ~ aku tak bisa membuat bentuk hati~ ajari aku doong~"

Oh wahai nona manja... Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tak akan menunjukkan kelemahan dan ketidakbisaanku akan sesuatu. Aku pasti akan berusaha keras agar segalanya bisa kulakukan, lalu memamerkannya pada seseorang yang kusuka dengan nada bangga dan tawa sombong yang dibuat-buat, dengan kedua alis yang kunaikturunkan cepat. Dengan tujuan agar dia meminta berguru(?) padaku dan itulah cara PDKTku. Yah, memang kentara bukan pemikiran yang normal bin manusiawi, tapi begitulah gayaku.

"WUHUY JADI!" teriakku gila

"Waa~ anakku hebat! Emak bangga padamu, nak! Darah bercampur kertas memang mengalir dalam tubuhmu"

Hah?!

"Wao Saku, kau hebat. Bagaimana bisa kau membuatnya tanpa pelatihan dari dewa kertas kita, Atsui _sama_?! Apakah kertas itu akan kau tulis namamu dan seseorang?!"

"Bukan kok. Lihat saja nanti" kebetulan saat kau mengatakannya, ide menulis nama Sasuke disamping namaku terlintas. Sayangnya kau membuyarkannya dengan memaksaku berkata tidak.

"Nah lihat ini!"

"O'!" hanya itu tanggapan Shion setelah melihat nama siapa yang tertulis

Shion & Sakura

"Namaku?! Kok tidak ada?" Atsui menampakkan raut sedih buatan

"Kau tidak penting" jawabku santai

"Bagaimana? Keren kan. Sakura gituloh"

Karena kulihat ekspresinya biasa saja, kubuat garis zigzag dari belahan teratas bentuk hati hingga ujung dibawahnya, membentuk hati yang hancur terbelah dua.

"Ini akan memperindahnya. Ceritanya kita pasangan mantan baru saja putus, begitu"

"Ini lebih bagus" jawabnya sembari mengobok-obok isi tasnya...

...dan keluarlah gunting

Ia merebutnya dari tanganku dan mulai menggunting mengikuti garis zigzag tadi.

"Tenang saja, aku juga membuat yang sama. Dengan tulisan yang jauh lebih bagus"

"Hm ya, tahu... Aku tahu tulisanmu jauuuuuh lebih bagus hingga kau dipilih menjadi sekretaris kelas"

"Berarti kalau tulisanku dua tingkat lagi lebih bagus darimu, jabatan sekretaris kelas bisa berpindah ke tanganku, begitu Sakura?"

"Hellah, kau bicara seakan tulisanmu lebih baik dariku saja. Padahal faktanya tulisanmu lebih mirip cakar ayam" ucapku pada Atsui

"Hey hey, Sasuke habis mengajariku membuat bentuk hati, tapi malah dia juga tidak tahu, hihihi" Ami datang dengan sejuta kebahagiaan(hueks)

TENG TENG

Tepat saat dua potong(sebut saja begitu) kertas kuletakkan di meja bagian terdekat dari Sasuke, bel istirahat kedua berbunyi.

"Anakku, kau ikut jajan bersama emak, nak?"

"Tidak terimakasih" jawabku dengan nada ngeri

"Benar tidak pergi jajan?" tanya Shion meyakinkan

"Hng... Tidak, aku lebih berminat duduk dikelas dengan santai. Lagipula perutku belum kosong"

"Oke. Titip tasku yah?"

"Kurasa jangan sekarang, mendadak aku ingin memenuhi panggilan alam"

"Hah?"

"Maksudku Buang Air Kecil"

"Ooh... Kukira apa"

Tepat saat suara gesekan kursiku dan lantai terdengar, kulihat Sasuke juga baru saja melakukan hal yang sama. Namun untuk kali ini, aku tak akan melancarkan aksi sombong menyombongkanku padanya. WC sedang melambaikan tangannya memanggilku untuk segera berkunjung.

Dari posisiku berdiri sekarang, bisa kudengar ia menyenandungkan sebuah lagu yang... Kuingat bukan lagu yang asing lagi, tapi bahkan aku sendiri tak tahu judulnya.

Tak ingin dianggap CaPer olehnya adalah alasanku memilih berjalan di seberang jalan(?) dimana Sasuke lewati.

"Oy Saku! Bisa tolong ambilkan gunting yang tadi kupakai? Ada diatas meja!" teriak Shion dari depan pintu kelas

Tanpa menjawab aku berbalik dan disaat bersamaan lagi, Sasuke yang tepat diseberang dan onyx gelapnya mengarah pada tujuanku. Refleks tatapanku juga teralih pada dua potong kertas bertulisan yang tergeletak tak berdaya tepat didepannya. Tak ingin membuatnya gagal mengerti(?) dengan dua nama di dua potong kertas yang berbeda, yang siapapun pasti tahu kalau itu awalnya satu potong. Aku tak ingin ia mengira aku adalah seorang _yuri_ atau lesbi yang diam-diam menyukai Shion, HIIIYYY... amit-amit jabang buaya...

Tangan berbalut kemeja putih panjang milikku yang niatnya sih, terulur untuk menggapai gunting, berubah haluan menjadi ingin menggapai dua potong kertas itu.

Tapi sayang sejuta sayang, sudah terlambat. Manusia bergender laki didepanku ini lebih cepat. Ia mengambilnya lalu menunduk dan menatapnya (tepatnya membacanya) sejenak... Di tangan kirinya ada kertas bertuliskan nama Shion, sedang yang kanan namaku.

Dan entah sadar atau tidak, ia segera mengangkat kepalanya dan mulutnya terbuka sedikit...

" _Hey pujaan hati... Setiap malam, aku berdoa kepada sang Tuhan_..." dua kertas itu di naikkan keatas(atau lebih cocok disebut tangannya terngadah keatas mirip orang berdoa) " _Berharap cintaku jadi kenyataan, agar ku tenang meniti kehidupan_..." lalu kepalanya merunduk sambil menggeleng pelan dengan aneh " _Hey pujaan hati... pujaan hati... pujaan hati... pujaan hati_..." lalu memajukan tangan kanannya di kalimat pujaan hati pertama dan tangan kiri di kalimat selanjutnya bergantian

... Yang ternyata untuk bernyanyi

" _Mengapa kau tak membalas cintaku_?" kedua tangannya kembali ke posisi semula dimana dua kertas itu terpampang nyata didepannya " _Mengapa engkau abaikan rasaku_?" tangan kirinya terulur kedepan seakan membuang kertas bertuliskan nama sahabat pertamaku itu dan tangan sisanya lagi(atau kita sebut saja tangan kanan) ia bawa ke " _Ataukah mungkin hatimu membatu hingga kau tak pernah pedulikan aku_ "

Hm... Suaranya bolehlah... Cukup nyaman didengar olehku(atau mungkin itu karena efek orang jatuh cinta?!)

Shine:kalo gak salah...lagu yang dinyanyiin itu memang yang shine ingat sih...dia nyanyiin lagunya kangen judulnya gak salah juga...yang ini.+_+'.oya Punten buat deskripsi gaya yang bahasanya seancur kapal titanic habis ketabrak gunung es -_-a

BTtS

Mataku terus mengerjap berulangkali tanpa henti melihatnya yang seakan tak menyadari keberadaanku. Seakan dunia ini hanya berisi dirinya(tanpa aku loh) dimana dia bisa bernyanyi(tepatnya mengamuk) seenaknya.

Mau tak mau, suka tak suka, niat tak niat, wajahku pasti akan terasa panas juga. Oh ayolah... Siapa gadis tembok yang tak akan berdebar-debar kalau berada di posisiku?! Angkat jempol!

Setelahnya langsung kuceritakan pada Shion yang mendapat respon "Cie... Yang lagi berbunga-bunga" darinya.

Tumben tumbenan ada gadis yang biasa saja saat seorang seperti Sasuke membuang tulisan namanya. Shion terlalu setia pada orang yang disukainya itu.

Second flashback off

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

 _ **8 April 201x**_

 _Try out_ dua matapel IPA sebentar lagi dimulai

Tidak terasa yah, hanya perlu menghitung hari menjelang UN

Waktu masuk 98ES dan 78ES digabung untuk menghemat waktu

'Wah, itu Juugo. Siswa 78ES yang Shion sukai'

"APA?!"

'Upsy' kututup mulut yang berani mengatakan hal serahasia itu agak kencang "Kau tak mendengar apa yang tadi kukatakan, kan Atsui?!"

"Oh, tadi sepertinya aku mendengar kau bilang, 'Juugo' 'siswa 78ES' dan 'Shion sukai', apa itu salah dengar?!"

Bagus, baguuuuss sekali, Sakura. Kau baru saja membongkar rahasia sahabat pertamamu. Kerja bagus, nona. Dan berterimakasihlah pada nona disampingmu yang telinganya kelewat _best quality and best seller_ (?), hingga gumaman super kecilpun bisa didengarnya. Lima jempol kaki untuk hal terlalu pintar yang baru saja kulakukan, PLOK PLOK PLOK...

"Hey Atsui, kau bisa menjaga rahasia?!"

"Tentu. Rahasia apa, apa?!" tanyanya antusias

"Yang kau dengar tadi itu memang benar, sudahlah... Kau pasti mengerti maksudku. Kalau tidak, kembali sana ke kelas satu. Mumpung masih _tryout_ dua"

"Oke"

HAH?! Oke untuk apa maksudnya?! Kembali ke kelas satu?! Seriusan?!

TENG TENG

Tumben belnya berisik. Biasanya tak sekeras itu.

" _Nee_ , Kizaruno. Cepat baris, kepsek mengawasi kita loh" tegur teman sekaligus anak dari teman sekantor _Tou san_ ku

"Iya tau! Dasar kau Aobachan"

,

,

Didalam ruang ujian begitu berisik, pengawas _tryout_ masih berada di ruang guru untuk mengambil bahan.

Tiba-tiba Atsui masuk dan memberikanku sepucuk surat.

"Ini dari Shion. Dia menunggu balasanmu secepatnya" bukannya langsung pergi, Atsui malah memajukan wajahnya dan mengintip isi surat yang baru terbuka setengah. "Cepat buka. Aku mau melihat isinya. Kelihatannya mirip orang pacaran saja, _surat cintaku yang pertama... Membikin hatiku berlomba... Seperti melodi yang indah ah ah, kata-kata_ -"

"Berisik! Pergi sana! Kau pikir ini jam kosong apa?! Ini sedang _tryout_ loh! Kalau pengawas masuk, aku tak akan ikut campur membelamu" setelahnya si gadis mungil berambut pirang ini langsung pergi dengan mulut(ingat, hanya mulut) yang cemberut.

Kubuka perlahan-lahan, ternyata bukan satu, tapi ini dua lembar kertas yang kentara dirobek dari tengah buku.

Kira-kira apa isinya, ya?! Tumben mengirimiku surat.

 _ **Aku benar-benar menyesal telah mengatakan siapa yang kusukai padamu... Ternyata kau ini seorang pengkhianat... Sungguh penyesalan terbesarku... Kenapa Sakura kenapa?! Kau membongkar rahasiaku pada Atsui?! Kapan aku jahat padamu?! Kapan aku menyakitimu?! Camkan baik-baik, seperti yang kau lakukan, aku juga akan membongkar rahasiamu pada semua gadis dikelas 6C. Bahkan juga, akan kukatakan pada Sasuke dan teman-temannya. Ini semua terjadi karena mulutmu yang tak bisa kau jaga. Padahal, aku sangat mempercayaimu... Aku menyesal, menyesal,**_ _ **MENYESAL!**_

 _ **Aku sangat membencimu Haruno Sakura. Benar-benar benci!**_

 _ **Persahabatan kita berhenti disini. Aku tak akan mau berteman denganmu hingga naik JHS nanti. Dan juga, mana utang ¥200mu padaku?! Kuminta padamu untuk mengembalikan uangku sekarang.**_

Mataku setengah terbelalak dan setengahnya lagi menatap sinis surat ditanganku

Shine:yah kira" itulah isi surat yang M. R. S.(inisial awal huruf) yang shine ancur banget loh,gede" n banyak garis bawah,tanda seru n titik" aslinya rapi n bagus... emosi super wah.

BTtS

'Ooh, jadi kau marah karena kubongkar rahasia terbesarmu?! Jadi kalau aku tidak boleh, tapi Ami boleh?! Aku baru tahu kalau itu yang namanya sahabat, ckckckckck...'

Sepertinya tadi Atsui menanyakan kepastian perkataanku pada Shion langsung. Dan mungkin itulah yang membuat Shion kesal?!

,

,

,

,

Pulang sekolah ini, aku tak menyapa Shion seperti biasanya lagi. Aku tahu dia yang memulai permusuhan, dan aku menerimanya. Meskipun itu akan menimbulkan dosa besar karena tenggat waktu bermusuhan kami, mungkin mencapai setengah tahun. Bahkan bisa lebih, siapa yang tahu?!

Bongkar?! Silahkan. Sasuke juga sudah tahu kok, tanpa perlu kau beri tahu. Meskipun itu insiden, aku tak peduli. Sahabat bukan hanya kau didunia ini. Aku masih punya Matsuri yang sering berkomunikasi denganku lewat email ataupun telepon.

Dan aku sendiri percaya, suatu saat nanti, akan ada saatnya aku memiliki sahabat sejati, yang bukannya ingin mencari tahu rahasia orang dan menggunakannya sebagai tameng dan ancaman, tapi sahabat yang akan mengerti aku, _ **'**_ **tak sepertimu'**

Ternyata dugaanku selama ini yang selalu aku sangkal, adalah kebenaran. Kau hanya memanfaatkanku. Tch, dunia ini memang penuh dengan orang munafik.

"Hey, apasih isi suratnya itu?" tanya Atsui

"Bukan. Hal. Yang. Penting. Un-tuk-mu"

"Hey~ Bagi tahulah ponakan cantikmu ni~"

"Tidak, Atsui! Sana pulang"

,

,

,

,

,

 _ **11 Mei 201x**_

"Yang ini... Hm... Terlalu ramai"

Langsung kulempar kain jadi itu ke belakangku

"Ini... Kedodoran. Nanti aku dikira orang-orangan sawah" kulempar juga yang berwarna putih kebelakang

"Ini... Em... Mungkin cocok, tapi... Aku tak punya pasangannya. Simpan saja dulu"

"Ini bagus! Akan kucoba" teriakku saat kutemukan yang warna biru bahan jeans

" _Shimatta_! Kekecilan! Seingatku, aku belum segemuk itu hingga ini jadi begitu sempit"

"Dan pada akhirnya aku harus memakai yang ini... Haah"

Oh, aku sedang sibuk memilih-milih baju. Karena hari ini akan diadakan doa bersama dalam rangka ujian nasional kami nanti. Disekolah kalian juga kan? Ada yang tidak?! Ya ampun. Kalian pasti lulus dengan kerja keras.

Sebenarnya aku bisa saja asal memakai baju. Tapi, para orang tua murid juga diundang, bagaimana kalau misalnya aku berpapasan dengan Mikoto _baa san_?! Aku tak ingin membuat kesan seakan aku orang yang suka kemewahan. Tapi juga tak ingin dikira orang kurang baju hingga memakai yang kekecilan.

Diadakan jam setengah empat sore nanti. Jadi, masih ada waktu sekitaran... Satu jam setengah sebelum dimulai.

" _Kaa san_... Aku akan pergi duluan. Sebagai wakil ketua kelas, aku harus ikut menyiapkan segalanya"

"Ya... Kau mau pergi sekarang?"

"Hm... Yaa. Sebentar lagi aku pergi"

,

,

,

Kepalaku terus celingukan mencarinya, siapa lagi kalau bukan si Uchiha Sasuke. Kepalanya belum kelihatan sejak tadi. Hanya ada Arashi, Naruto, Kiba, dan Shira yang sejak tadi mondar-mandir tak ada kerjaan, bukannya membantu.

Percayalah, Sasuke tak mungkin datang bersama Mikoto _baa san_. Kami para anak sangat malas menunggu dandannya seorang ibu. Karena itu sangat lama dan membosankan lagi bikin ngantuk.

"Haruno, buka jendela disana"

"Baik, _sensei_ "

Haah... Entah ini pekerjaan dan tempat yang keberapa... Belum pernah emeraldku menangkap sosoknya. Kalau main bola, pasti kelihatan karena tempat yang kami pakai adalah aula dekat lapangan.

,

,

,

"Ya ampun. Jadi iuran ujian itu dipakai untuk ini?! Memang apa pentingnya sih, memanggil kamerawan dari JPTV?!" keluhku pada Ami

"Pentingnya?! Kita bisa masuk tv tentunya"

"Tapi hanya satu" balasku

"Tenanglah. Duduk dan nikmati syutingmu, hehe"

"Sasame, kenapa bukan _Tou san_ mu yang dipanggil?" tanyaku pada Sasame yang tepat berada disamping kiriku

"Katanya, _Tou san_ sedang meliput kebakaran salah satu ruko"

"Ooh"

Disekolah kami, _Tou san_ nya Sasame dan Ami bekerja di kantor JPTV. Bedanya, _Tou san_ nya Ami sebagai pembaca berita awal malam, sedangkan punyanya Sasame kamerawan khusus untuk meliput, bukan bersama _Tou san_ nya Ami. Jadi intinya, sekarang aku duduk dengan diapit oleh dua anak JPTV.

"Kapan mulainya sih? Aku bosan" keluhku lagi

"Sebentar lagi. Lihat! Para guru dan ortu sudah masuk beramai-ramai!"

Benar, setelahnya doa bersama langsung dilakukan dengan khidmat(bahkan Sasame sampai menangis sesegukan entah kenapa -_-a)

,

,

,

"AA! Akhirnya bubar juga! Aku bisa segera pulang" (baca:aku bisa mencari Mikoto _baa san_ ) _

"Haruno! Haruno! Mana Haruno?!" reflek aku langsung berdiri dan mencari-cari siapa yang mencari(?)ku. Ternyata itu adalah walikelasku sendiri, Jiraiya _sensei_. Beliau sampai menerobos anak-anak demi menemukanku. Dan tentu saja beliau menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang.

Kalau beliau bersikap panik begini... Jangan jangan... Oh tidak! Kumohon jangan sekarang! Ya ampun!

Aku langsung berjalan cepat menghampiri Jiraiya _sensei_

"Ah! Akhirnya kutemukan juga!" aku yang menemui _sensei_ kok -_-

" _Sensei_ mau menyuruhku beli rokok lagi kan? Mana uangnya?" tangan kananku membentuk mangkok dengan maksud 'berikan aku uangmu'

"Hah?!"

" _Sensei_ mau menyuruhku beli rokok lagi kan?!" aku mengulang perkataanku

Dan langsung mengundang gelak tawa dari murid lain yang mendengar perkataanku.

"Hadeh, kau ini..." tanganku yang tadinya terngadah ditariknya seraya berkata "Bukan. Kau akan diwawancarai. Masuk tipi loh, masuk tipi" _sensei_ genit ini mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan semangat membara

Kakiku langsung mengerem mendadak "Eh?! E-EH?! Kok bisa?!"

"Tentu saja bisa. Kau kan kebanggaanku, kau hanya perlu menjawab pertanyaan dengan jujur. Yah?!"

"Aciye masuk tv!" goda pemuda kecil yang sedari tadi kucari hingga bosan

"Awas kau ya!" balasku sambil menunjukkan tinju kearahnya. Oke, kembali ke suasana tegang "Ta-Tapi aku takut kalau hanya sendirian" wajahku pucat pasi "Aduduh... _Sensei_ , tunggu! Sendalku ketinggalan!" masih dengan lengan kanan yang ditarik, aku berusaha jongkok dan mengambil sendalku

Aku langsung nyeker sendal(?) setelah berhasil kuraih dan berjalan menuju lapangan dengan bertelanjang kaki "Ooh, itu toh masalahnya. Gampang itu mah. Kau tunggu disini, dengarkan instruksi bapak-bapak yang pegang kamera besar itu. Jangan gugup. _Sensei_ akan segera kembali" saat lenganku dilepas, kulihat banyak pasang mata yang mengarah padaku.

Ugh! Aku benci jadi pusat perhatian!

Aku menoleh kebelakang dan melihat _sensei_ genit yang sudah beristri itu masih didekatku dan celingak-celinguk mencari seseorang "Dimana si Uchiha ya?"

"Heee?!" jeritku yang langsung mengundang atensi paman kamerawan 'S-S-S-UCHIHA?!' gumamku frustasi

"Kalau nanti paman tanya-tanya, jawab saja dengan mantap. Paman hanya akan bertanya bagaimana persiapanmu menghadapi ujian kok, tak banyak. Yah?!" diakhiri dengan senyum

Justru itu jauh lebih parah! 85% pasang mata di Amegakure tertuju padaku! Mendingan aku pidato panjang menggantikan kepsek dah, daripada melakukan ini!

"Ini dia pasanganmu"

Blush

P-Pasangan dalam artian apa ini?!

"Wah, kau tak perlu gugup begitu. Wajahmu sampai merah padam, loh" si kamerawan menunjuk wajahku

"S- _Sensei_... Haruskah aku menggunakan bahasa formal?"

"Hm? Tak usah. Pakai saja bahasamu sehari-hari. Tenang, setelah ini Uchiha juga akan bicara kok. Tapi kau duluan"

Bicara soal Sasuke, ia terlihat cuek. Tapi nampak jelas dimatanya, rasa gugup, berdebar, dan malu bercampur. Huh! Dasar _tsundere_.

"Siap?!"

Lampu kecil warna merah menyala, menandakan bahwa kamera sudah dinyalakan

Waaaa bahkan aku belum sempat menjawab!

" _Hajime_!"

"Haruskah aku menggunakan bahasa formal?!"

Tak dijawab

GLEK

"Bagaimana persiapannya menghadapi ujian?" wawancaranya dimulai

Aku terdiam sambil terus menelan ludah

Sesekali aku menatap kedalam kamera yang sedang menyala

Sedang disamping kananku, Sasuke terus terkekeh geli melihatku yang mulai berkeringat dingin

"Ugh. Aku tak bisa!"

Kamera dimatikan

"Pertanyaannya tak banyak loh hanya tiga untukmu"

"Tapi aku gugup"

Shine:adegan ini beneran memalukan,haduh! ≥_≤a

BTtS

"Ehehehehehe... Hahahahaha"

"Jangan tertawa kau! Seakan kau bisa saja"

Melihat perdebatan kami, sang sensei beranak satu langsung berkata "Kalau begitu, sekarang Uchiha dulu. Haruno, berdiri dibelakangnya"

"Rasain lu!" ucapku saat melihatnya berhenti tertawa dan mulai memasang tampang tegang "Semangat _man_ , semangat" aku menepuk pundaknya dan berdiri dibelakangnya

Dari sini terlihat bahunya sedikit bergetar. Suaranya juga kecil dan agak terbata-bata. Pasti dia juga gugup setengah hidup. Pengalaman pertama memang selalu mendebarkan.

Huh! Dia bahkan tak lebih baik dariku. Hanya bisa menertawakan kesalahan orang lain. Lihat! Kena batunya kau! Bahkan dia hanya bisa menatap polos paman kamerawan.

Polos, huh?! Hahahahahahahaha...

"Sekarang Haruno lagi. Pastikan tak ada kesalahan ya?! _Sensei_ kan sudah bilang, jangan gugup"

"Tapi tunggu dulu! Haruskah aku menggunakan bahasa formal?" tanyaku untuk yang kedua kalinya

"Ya, wajib. Karena ini bukan hanya ditonton orang biasa. Pejabat Amegakure juga ikut nonton. Jadi gunakan bahasa yang sopan, ya? Bisa?!"

"Bahasa formalku masih berantakan. L-Lalu bagaimana?!"

"Coba saja dulu. Ayo latihan. Kalau bisa, nanti dilanjutkan"

Yang benar saja! Latihan didepan umum seperti ini?! Ini ditengah lapangan loh! Puluhan pasang mata terarah kesini!

"Ayo, Sakura! Ayo, Sakura! Ayo, Sakura!" aa, entah apa maksudmu ini ejekan atau benar menyemangati, yang jelas, kau membuatku kembali merona! Ugh!

"Lihat! Pasanganmu yang sudah tereliminasi bahkan menyemangatimu loh"

"Ta-Tapi aku tak bisaaa" air mata hampir jatuh dari pelupuk mataku(oke, itu sangat alay)

,

,

Yah, pada akhirnya aku gagal juga. Meskipun si paman mengarahkan kameranya padaku, aku tahu ia hanya berpura-pura sedang merekamku agar aku tak mengalami yang namanya kecewa mendalam(bahasanya itu broo)

Hey, wajar kan?! Aku mengalami kegugupan karena empat hal. Satu karena ini pertama kalinya aku berhadapan langsung dengan kamera milik stasiun televisi ternama. Dua, karena umurku masih begitu, jadi keberanian belum muncul sepenuhnya dalam diriku. Tiga, karena ini didepan umum, banyak yang menatapku dengan iri, cemburu, sinis, menahan tawa, jijik, kagum(khusus yang ini, sangat sedikit orang yang melakukannya), dan beberapa lainnya. Empat dan yang paling mendasar, ada seorang UCHIHA SASUKE DISAMPINGKU, SAUDARA-SAUDAGAR! Dan dia TERUS MENATAPKU! Itu fakta dan bukan faktor keGeeRan.

"Waah, sayang sekali Sakura tak bisa menyelesaikannya. Kalau Sasu, aku maklum dia tak bisa. Dia memang tak terbiasa dengan barang begituan. Ini kebetulan saja atau memang takdir ya?!"

'Tak ada yang namanya kebetulan. Hanya ada nasib dan takdir' gumamku sambil tersenyum pada Mikoto _baa san_

"Hehe, mungkin... Em... Mungkin..." selagi aku berpikir, wanita yang telah melahirkan Sasuke ini terus menunjukkan senyum manisnya padaku. Beliau sangat cantik!

"Sakura terlihat beda hari ini. Lebih terlihat segar" akhirnya ia mengganti topik

Berarti biasanya aku terlihat layu mirip padi gagal panen?! Aduh, itu fakta yang sering terlewatkan olehku. -_-a

"Ehehe... Hanya ini pakaian yang layak pakai saat doa bersama"

"Sebenarnya, tadi Sasuke tidak memakai baju ini. Tadinya dia memakai kaos hitam panjang dan celana jeans. Tapi langsung kumarahi, akhirnya jadilah dia pakai kemeja oranye tua. Yah, tapi dia menolak ganti celana, katanya hanya ini yang gaul"

Hanya kubalas senyum sambil melirik yang dibicarakan yang sedang menatap _Kaa san_ nya dengan agak cemberut. Lucu dan imut!

"Sakura! Ayo pulang!" teriak _Kaa san_

"Eh, Mikoto _baa san_. Aku mohon diri, _Kaa san_ ku sudah memanggil" dan kuakhiri dengan _ojigi_ agak dalam

,

,

,

"Hahahahahahahaha... Ampun! _Kaa san_ nya sendiri mengatakan itu tentangnya?! Kasihan binti kocak.

Aku mengingat kembali saat tadi mengobrol dengan Mikoto _baa san_ tentang wawancara saat itu. Beliau mengatakan, wajah Sasuke sangat lebar hingga memenuhi kamera, ia kebanyakan tertawa saat ditanya, dan yang paling menyakitkan sekaligus lucu bagiku adalah katanya Sasuke tidak cocok masuk tv apalagi jadi model.

Kenapa menyakitkan?! Karena sebagai anak, diejek(bukan dihina loh) oleh _Kaa san_ sendiri itu, rasanya pasti agak nyesek gimana gitu. Jadi yang merasa sakit itu Sasuke, bukan aku, wahahahahahahaha... Dan kocaknya karena bahasa yang digunakan itu sangat lucu. Sayangnya aku tak bisa menceritakannya dengan detail. Si sutradara sana, Sachika Arikazuto, yang juga gadis yang mengalami kisah cinta yang sedang kulakonkan ini, melarangku dengan alasan "Pasti akan lebih lama dan membosankan lagi, kalau diceritakan lengkap. Bagusnya hanya diceritakan garis paling besar dari yang terbesar agar menghemat. Padahal, justru itu sama saja, lihat penjelasan ini, lebih membuang-buang waktu dengan menulisnya, benar kan?!

Biar kuperjelas, aku dan Sasuke hanya dimunculkan sedetik di layar tv, setelahnya muncullah Hana, Yuri dan komplotannya yang mengatakan "Kami siap menghadapi ujian nasional" dengan Hana yang memasang wajah kebingungan.

Yang benar saja! Mereka berkelompok! Dan aku sendirian, bagaimana bisa aku bisa bicara dengan lancar?!

,

,

 _ **()**_

"Sakura, main-mainlah ke rumahku. Aku kesepian"

"Malas. Aku sedang tidak minat bertamu" kutatap ia seperti kata pertamaku, yaitu ma-las.

"Ayolah~ aku buatkan mi instan?!"

"Tidak"

"Tambahan minuman dingin?!"

"Hm... Tidak, kurasa"

"Main _The Sims_?!"

"Kalau cuman itu, bosan"

"PS2?! Kau boleh memainkan _Harvest Moon_ 2 kesayanganku yang bahkan bungkus kasetnya saja, tidak kuijinkan disentuh _Tou san_ yang telah membelikan dua serinya untukku. Ayolah~ terlalu banyak kerugianku nih. Kau memerasku!"

"Hm... Aku masih ragu..."

"AA! KAU KEJAM, SAKURA HARUNO! PENAWARANKU TERLALU BANYAK! KAU RAKUS SEKALI SIH?!"

"Hehe, jus kedeng( _just kidding_ ). Tanpa _Harvest Moon pun,_ aku tetap akan datang kok. Tenanglah, _u female_ " jawabku menenangkan sambil sesekali menepuk bahunya

Shine:sengaja dibikin Englishnya salah,biar nunjukin kalo ini anak SD, _^ ...sebenernya ini rahasia karna menyangkut nama asli yang jadi Ami disini,nama aslinya adalah Female(tapi ditulis n dibaca Fimel).entah kebetulan apa ortunya yang sengaja?!jadi kadang shine manggil dia Female(dengan gaya sok bule -_-a

BTtS

,

,

"Wah apa ini?! Hey ada apa ini?! Kok terbakar?! Yaampun! Astaga! YAAMPUNNN! KENAPA BISAA!" keringat dingin mengucur deras dari pelipisku

"Ada apa sih? Suaramu terdengar hingga dapurku loh. Nih" ia memberikan semangkuk mi goreng instan padaku

"R-RUMAHKU TERBAKAR! HUWAAAA TIDAAAAKKKK!" teriakku histeris. Bagaimana tidak, rumah super besar yang dipuji-puji Ami(jarang-jarang aku dipuji), terbakar hampir seluruhnya. _What's wrong_ , _boy_?!

"Pasti karna kau membeli tungku perapian, kan? Untuk apa kau beli, sih?! Apalagi rumahmu tidak dipasang alat pemadam api otomatis! Haah kau ini" ia mengutak-atik sedikit dan "Kau harus mulai dari terakhir kali kau menyimpannya"

"HAAH... BAGUS! Padahal tadi reputasiku sudah tinggi, aku baru saja memenangkan penghargaan sebagai aktris baru yang terkenal, dan aku baru saja pulang syuting film yang mendapatkan honor super tinggi... Aku kapok beli perapian"

"Haha. Salahmu sendiri. Kau lihat dimana, _sims_ yang kubuat rumahnya punya perapian? Disini tidak ada musim saljunya! Jadi itu hanya sebagai hiasan sekaligus bencana saja"

"Aku menyesal"

"Bicara tentang menyesal... Eng... Aku... Ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu... Sesuatu yang... Err... Agak... Sensitif. Ini tentang, kau dan Shion"

"Wajahmu kok terlihat seperti orang canggung. Santai sajalah, Ami. Kau tak akan kugigit kok. Palingan juga kucakar, hehe" sebesar apapun rasa penasaranku, aku harus membuatnya merasa nyaman agar dia tidak bicara putus-putus seperti tadi. Mungkin dengan membuat lelucon?(aku tahu aku tak pernah lucu, hiks) Tindakanku benar, kan?!

"Silahkan lanjutkan, aku akan mendengarkanmu. Tapi sambil main bolehkan?" aku masih tidak mengalihkan perhatian dari layar LCD _computer_ yang radiasinya sudah bisa kurasakan

"Y-Ya, tentu"

Hening... Hanya ada suara klik dari _mouse_ dan garpu melawan mangkuk yang mendominasi ruang makan plus ruang tv ini...

Aku tak mencoba menagih agar dia tidak merasa tertekan

Tapi menunggu itu tak pernah menyenangkan. Sebaiknya aku sedikit mendorongnya

"Hm? Kau seperti mau membocorkan rahasia kasus pejabat tinggi negara saja. Mulutku masih tetap rapat untuk berbagai rahasia kok" aku sedikit menoleh padanya dan menunjukkan senyum yang menunjukkan bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Benar tak masalah kan? Janji jangan marah ya?" tanyanya yang langsung kujawab 'tentu'. "Sebenarnya, beberapa minggu sebelum hari dimana kau dan Shion bermasalah, dia sudah menunjukkan isi catatan pada hpmu. Tentang kejadian di pantai itu, kebencianmu padaku, semua mimpimu tentang Sasuke, dan banyak lagi"

Kuusahakan agar wajahku tetap normal dan tidak terlihat terkejut samasekali

"O-Oh, begitu..."

Tatapanku kembali pada __ _LCD computer_ didepanku, berpura-pura acuh meskipun telinga ini masih berusaha menyimak yang Ami katakan.

"Saat itu, kau ingin ke WC dan Shion meminjam hpmu dengan alasan ingin melihat-lihat _game_ __yang baru saja kau __ _download_ _ **.**_ Namun yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah dia menunjukkan semua yang kau tulis padaku. Semuanya"

Seringai sinisku terkembang tipis, alis kiriku juga terangkat.

Ckckckckck, Shion... Kau licik, sangat licik... Seharusnya aku tak pernah mempercayaimu, bodohnya aku...

 _Senangnya bisa melepas hubungan persahabatan kita... kalau tidak, entah rahasia yang lebih besar apalagi yang akan kau bongkar?! Mungkin rahasia tentang orang tuaku?! Bila itu terjadi, aku tak mungkin segan untuk membunuhmu_

Shine:ini bukan balasan surat yang Shion kirim loh,tapi isi hati Saku yang paling dalam dari terdalam dalam(?)

BTtS

"TAPI KUPIKIR... Itu semua masa lalu, kita anggap saja itu tak pernah terjadi, ya kan Sakura?!"

"Hm... I-ya" jawabku canggung

,

,

,

" _Kaa san_ __lihat, sepertinya sudah lama kau tidak menceritakan tentang Shion? Kalian bertengkar?!"

Mau kusembunyikan bagaimanapun, _Kaa san_ pasti menyadarinya... Yasudahlah, kubocorkan saja sedikit.

"Iya, dia membongkar salah satu rahasiaku lagi. Dan itu sangat keterlaluan"

"Rahasianya apa?!"

"E-Em... Ada, lah... Pokoknya rahasia yang besar. Mungkin kami tidak akan pernah berbaikan lagi"

"Jangan begitu, lewat tiga hari itu sudah dosa loh"

' _Kaa san_ ku tersayang, kalau kau berada di posisiku juga pasti melakukan hal yang sama. Pembalasannya keterlaluan, sebiji sawi dibalas sepohon beringin'

Kalau mau dibilang, membongkar rahasianya itu bukan apa-apa dibanding yang selalu dilakukan Ami. Namun mereka selalu baik-baik saja... Dunia memang terlalu adil.

 _ **"**_ Meskipun tidak sedekat dulu, cobalah untuk berteman lagi dengannya. Bagaimanapun juga, dulu dia teman dekatmu satu-satunya"

Hm... Benar juga. Tapi, tenang saja __ _Kaa san_. Kami akan berbaikan beberapa bulan lagi.

,

,

,

,

,

,

Semakin sering apel dilakukan, semakin sering pula aku berjinjit dan menoleh ke kanan, mengabaikan pidato bikin menguap dari mulut calon kepsek baru kami dan lebih memilih mencari-cari kepalamu dan melihat ekspresi apa yang sedang kau tunjukkan. Tak peduli jarak kita yang jauh terpisah oleh tujuh bahkan terkadang delapan barisan disamping kananku.

Karena, satu-satu-satunya hal terpenting dari alasanku datang ke sekolah adalah kau. Alasan lain mungkin, menemukan sahabat sejati, mengasah kemampuan bahasa Inggrisku, dan mendapatkan ijazah JHS. Yang lain?! Tak. Penting. Bagiku.

,

,

,

"SAKURA HARUNO"

A-APA?! Aku juga?! Masuk dalam jajaran siswa yang mengikuti tes masuk kelas akreditasi?! Woa! Benar-benar terlalu WOA.

Di kelas ini terlalu banyak wajah-wajah tegang. Tak satupun yang kukenal baik disini, hanya teman(yang mungkin sudah melupakanku) dari bimbel yang kuikuti dulu. Bimbel mahal yang tak berguna.

,

,

,

"Hey! Kau... Em... Namamu itu... Emh... Siapa ya?! Tapi, kau ingat aku kan?!" tanya si gadis yang terlihat tak asing bagiku, meskipun aku tak terlalu ingat dimana kita pernah bertemu.

"Em, kau... I...I...I... Ino kan?"

"Iya! Ino siapa, hayo?!"

"Ino... Ino... Ino... Ino siapa ya?! Yang jelas, kau dan aku pernah satu bimbel saat kelas lima kan?"

"Benar. Kau di ruangan nomor berapa?"

"Ruang tes masuk, MOS atau apa?"

"Kalau tes masuk?"

"Delapan"

"Ooh, kalau MOS?"

"Dua. Kau?"

"Tiga. Kau ikut tes masuk kelas akreditasi juga?"

"Iya. Kau juga kan?"

Teng Teng

"Mohon perhatian... Untuk seluruh siswa MOS agar segera masuk ke ruangannya masing-masing, terima kasih"

"Yaah... Lain kali, kita ngobrol lagi ya? Daah"

"Iya, daah"

,

,

,

Sudah kuduga, sekolah sekeren 41JHS tak mungkin sepi pendaftar. Baik encer maupun tumpul(?), semuanya pasti sangat berharap bisa masuk dalam sekolah sehebat ini, dengan prestasi yang sampai ke luar negeri dan piala yang bahkan harus dipajang di ruang tata usaha dan ruang kepsek saking tak cukup lemari yang menampungnya.

Dan itu juga berlaku untuk teman-teman semasa bimbelku dulu, yang kemampuan akademiknya tak boleh diragukan lagi(hanya teman, aku tidak termasuk dalam orang-orang hebat itu)

Semua teman sekelasku di bimbel dulu, sudah kulihat disini. Yang berarti mereka semua mendaftar disini.

Drtt Drtt

Aa! Mikoto _baa san_ mengirim email padaku lagi

Belakangan memang tidak sesering saat kelas enam dulu, tapi bukankah itu sudah cukup? Setidaknya kami mengobrol banyak. Mulai dari kebiasaan buruk Sasuke, arti namanya, sedikit tentang keluarganya, tentang almarhum pamanku yang ternyata dulu satu angkatan dengan Fugaku _jii san_ di Anbu(ini adalah salah satu topik yang sangat sulit bagiku), dan beberapa lainnya adalah nilai jelek Sasuke(yang sangat OOC dari sifat aslinya di Naruto shippudden, hihi) dan yang mendominasi adalah tentang informasi disekolah(ES ataupun JHS). Bagaimanapun aku tetap senang, euy!

Mikoto _baa san_ juga orang yang baik, tak menganggap aku sebagai anak kecil, tapi temannya. Bahkan Mikoto _baa san_ menggunakan subyek 'aku' dan bukan 'saya' atau _'baa san_ '. Apalagi orangnya sangat cantik, hiks. Aku terharu, bisa bertemu orang-orang sehebat itu.

,

,

,

,

Ini hari keduaku merasakan indahnya jadi anak JHS. Yah, meskipun seragamnya masih yang ES -_-a.

"Terimakasih banyak, Haruno, kau sudah menjagakan tempat untukku"

"Tak masalah. Justru akulah yang harus berterimakasih. Karena kaulah satu-satunya yang paling kukenal disini"

"Kan ada Yakumo"

"Sama saja, aku tak mengenalnya dengan baik. Kau yang paling kukenal dekat"

"Ooh... _Sou ka_?! Kalau kau berpikir begitu, ayo saling membuka rahasia masing-masing...!"

Merasa _de javu_ , aku berpikir untuk tidak masuk ke jurang yang sama. Tidak!

"Aku menyukai dua orang pemuda yang juga tetanggaku. Dia teman kelasku juga, sejak kelas satu. Sayangnya, dia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan ke sekolah khusus..."

Oh bagus, dan dia sudah memulainya dengan langsung menyebutkan dua sekaligus rahasianya sendiri. Yasudah, lama kelamaan juga, pasti Ino akan tahu. Mengingat ada Shion yang katanya akan menyebarkan rahasiaku itu.

"Kalau aku, dia teman sekelasku sejak kelas empat. Dia adalah ketua kelas, saat itu. Dia... Aku merasakan debaran pertama disaat yang salah. Saat- AA! ITU DIA!" aku langsung berteriak sambil menunjuk keluar pintu saat ia baru saja datang.

Emeraldku langsung melebar. Kedua tanganku juga langsung bertugas memukul sekaligus menutup mulutku yang keceplosan.

Sial!

"Mana, mana!" tanyanya penuh semangat

"I-Itu" tunjukku asal pada lapangan

"Yang mana, yang mana?!"

Bagus! Niatannya mau menunjukkan yang salah, malah dilapangan sana, hanya ada dia sendiri yang lewat.

"Ooh. Yang baru datang itu ya?!" ia ikut menunjuk dengan semangat 45

'Mung-kin?!' gumamku sungguh kecil

"Kok dia baru datang? Ini kan sudah jam delapan?! Dia terlambat"

"Kau menghinaku ya?! Aku ini juga tukang telat, kau tahu?! Lagipula wajar saja dia datang jam begini. Tadi hujan sangat deras dan pasti dia tak ingin repot-repot bawa payung hanya untuk dipakai lima menit menunggu bus lewat. Aslinya, dia anak yang selalu datang awal kesekolah. Meskipun saat kelas enam semester akhir, dia sering datang telat juga dan masuk kelas bersamaku, tapi aku tahu dia anak baik-baik kok"

"Kau tahu banyak tentangnya, ya?! Dan kau juga memuji-mujinya" tatapan kami kembali padanya yang sedang berhenti dan sedikit mengelap sepatunya yang kena tanah merah "Waaa... Punyamu boleh juga"

Apa maksudnya?!

"Ugh! Jangan dong!"

Hey nak! Tak tahukah kau, aku ini pencemburu akut?!

"Tenang. Aku sudah punya dua. Ayo duduk lagi dan bahas tentang si keren tadi"

"Namanya?"

"Em... S-S-S-Siapa ya?!"

"Kau tak ingin memberitahukan namanya?! Yasudah. Jadi, sudah berapa lama?"

"Hm... Kalau sejak kelas empat berarti... Sekitar empat tahun"

"Apa yang kau sukai darinya"

"Dia baik. Senyumnya yang jarang muncul itu sering ditunjukkan padaku. Aku suka wajah oriental sepertinya. Meskipun sedikit bodoh, dia sering menolongku kok. Bahkan melakukan banyak hal tak terduga. Oya, dia juga suka melontarkan lelucon padaku saat aku menangis"

"Waah... Kalau aku, yang bersekolah disini itu, aku suka karena dia keren, dan dia juga punya senyum keren" matanya menunjukkan binar yang bikin silau "Kalau yang teman ES, dia baik, lucu keren juga, dan karena aku suka main kerumahnya, jadi aku terbiasa bersamanya, jadi timbullah benih-benih cinta"

"Kau ini manusia apa kucing?! Kau punya sembilan hati ya?!"

"Itu mah nyawa. Entahlah, tapi aku berminat pada keduanya. Istirahat nanti, kau bisa menemaniku cari tahu siapa namanya?!"

"Yang mana? Yang disini apa yang disekolah khusus?"

"Tentu saja yang disini. Kalau yang disana, aku tahu namanya, Sai Shimura"

"Sai?! Itu seperti nama bapak-bapak"

"Yaiyalah. Pada akhirnya juga kan, dia akan jadi bapak. Kau ini"

Setidaknya, Ino tak memaksaku untuk bicara. Dia membiarkanku menceritakan yang umum dan aku terbuka untuk mengatakannya. Mungkin... Sudah kutemukan pengganti Shion.

Tapi... Aku tetap harus berhati-hati. Pepatah 'jangan menilai seseorang dari covernya' dan 'jangan percaya siapapun' memang benar, dan harus kuterapkan mulai saat ini.

,

,

,

,

,

Kelas tujuh, rasanya berbeda karena ini adalah kelas pertama kalinya aku memakai rok JHS terkenal. Dan ini sangat membanggakan, wohoho! Apalagi hanya JHS inilah yang punya jas almamater. Yang lain hanya kemeja dan celana, atau rompi.

Dan

Kenaikan tingkat pendidikan seperti ini membuatku merasa, kau menjadi berbeda.

Suaramu jadi lebih dewasa?! Entahlah, yang jelas jauh lebih berat dibanding dulu. Kau mulai memelihara kumis dan itu perubahan yang sangat kubenci. Dari jarak lima meteran pun, bisa kulihat jelas karena begitu tebal. Atau mataku saja yang terlalu tajam?! Entahlah~. Senyummu mulai jarang diperlihatkan pada siapapun apalagi padaku. Yah, salah satu yang kusukai darimu adalah itu sih, tapi perubahanmu samasekali tidak membuat perasaanku berkurang.

Mungkin hanya itu saja yang bisa kulihat darinya?! Habis, kami jarang bertemu. Kalau bertemu pun, selalu saling membuang muka.

Tak pernah saling bertatapan lebih dari sedetik...

Setiap kali kita berada di jalan yang sama namun beda arah, tak pernah lagi kulihat senyum atau candaanmu...

Disebut malu-malu kucing, ini tak seperti itu...

Disebut sok cuek... Entahlah, aku juga tak yakin...

Seakan kita tak tahu bahwa posisi kita berdekatan...

Kalau bukan aku yang membuang muka, pasti kaulah yang mengalihkan tatapan kearah langit atau kearah dimana aku tak terlihat onyx indahmu...

Seakan-akan... Kita ini tak pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya...

Dan... Hal inilah yang paling menyakitkan bagiku...

Kalau begini jadinya, sudah sejak awal tidak kuterima ajakan bersahabat dari Shion.

Mahkluk itu... Benar-benar lebih dari muka dua. Sifat yang dimilikinya itu adalah kakak dari muka dua yang entah namanya apa?! Mungkin muka tebal? Atau muka masam?! Tapi itukan tidak berhubungan?! Aa, apasajalah. Aku tak tahu!

"Hey, jangan melamun"

"Aku tidak sedang melamun"

"Lalu?"

"Merenung"

"Sama saja, kali'"

"Beda. Merenung hurufnya delapan, sedangkan melamun tujuh"

Krik Krik

"Tentang apa?!"

"Biasalah, kau tahu maksudku"

"Ooh, iya tau. Kenapa lagi?"

"Entahlah Ino, aku takut jarak kami semakin jauh..." saat memikirkannya saja, sudah membuat dadaku sesak.

"Tenanglah, kalian tidak akan lebih jauh lagi"

Wah, beraninya nih orang mengatakan hal buruk tentang kami.

"APAAAAAAAA?!"

"Apanya yang apa?! Aku tidak salah bicara kok marah?!"

"Kau bilang kami tidak akan lebih jauh lagi, maksudmu jarak atau hubungan?!"

"Ya' jarak lah, masa- oiya... _Mian_ , _mian_ "

Che, dasar Korean fanatic...

"Suatu hari nanti, kalian pasti kembali seperti semula lagi. Percayalah"

Tapi kapan?! Kapan itu akan terjadi?! Lima tahun lagi?! Tujuh?! KAPAN?!

"Sudahlah, lupakan itu dulu dan ayo ke kantin. Kin sudah duluan, katanya kelaparan"

Kau gampang, punya dua orang yang disukai, yang satu tetangga dekat sekaligus teman sekelas sejak kelas satu ES, yang satu lagi baru kenal dan teman sekelas sekarang tapi masih ragu-ragu apakah itu benar suka atau bukan. Keduanya memiliki huruf awal nama yang sama, yaitu S. Tapi tenang, bukan Sasuke kok. Yang pertama Sai, dan yang lainnya Shikamaru

Shine:beneran loh,keduanya punya huruf awal nama yang sama yaitu mau milih shino...agak nyentrik penampilannya dan (sepertinya) lebih pendek daripada dipilihlah orang ini yang rasanya lebih cocok.

BTtS

Aku, Ino dan Kin sudah mulai bersahabat sejak sebulan yang lalu entah tanggal berapa?!

Shion?! Aku sudah melupakan pernah bersahabat dengannya. Kami hanya sesekali bertegur sapa jika saling melihat satu sama lain, kalau tidak ya... Hanya lewat seperti orang asing saja.

Sahabat baruku ini... Meskipun masih trauma, tapi perlahan-lahan bisa kupercayai mereka berdua. Terutama Ino, karena kami sudah kenal sejak dulu meskipun tidak terlalu dekat. Dan aku merasa nyaman bersamanya- tapi bukan nyaman dalam artian cinta loh.

Bicara lagi masalah cinta, kurasa dia(maksudku Sasuke) melakukannya dengan terpaksa. Habisnya, setiap kali lewat samping kanan kelasnya dimana ada jendela dan disitulah deretan dia duduk dan mata kami tak sengaja bertemu, sesekali dia menunjukkan senyumnya juga...

Mungkin karena jaim

Tapi, satu hal yang aku tahu dari senyum indahmu itu...

Kau menunjukkannya dengan tulus, bukan karena berpikir, mungkin aku akan menganggapmu sombong dengan menjadi sok tidak kenal.

Tak tahukah kau...

Yang kau lakukan itu telah membuatku kembali berharap lebih?!

,

,

,

Lets take a breather

,

,

,

Ngomong Session:

Toshika itu...lama kelamaan kedengarannya seperti Toshiba atau Torabika,wahahahahahahahaha.

Saat" momen membosankan sebentar lagi berakhir* depan bakal ada kejutan(tapi shine gak yakin bakal ada yg terkejut -_-a)

Hayo,minna san ada yg merasakan conplication started?!angkat kaki!* udah mulai nih,emang banyak yg gak sadar apa,tapi ini beneran udah mulai*ngotot.

Iya,iya...shine tau chap ini membosankan, bikin ngantuk dan kepanjangan...tapi aroma konflik sudah shine kuarkan(?) loh "o" .N

Huruf terakhir

Arigatou n review please


End file.
